


大哥

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 99,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #连载#骨科、现代、甜、HE
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我的大哥，其实并不是我的大哥。
> 
> 他来到我家的时候，我年纪尚小，明明受着他的眷顾恩惠，却仍然不知好歹地对他嗤之以鼻。
> 
> 后来，人同我讲，若我大哥是个不容人的王八蛋，我的日子会十分不好过。
> 
> 我知道，他并不是能容人，他只是，像我喜欢他一样的，喜欢我。

晨雾还未完全散去，一辆纯黑色宾利轿车如同无声的鬼魅，在北城悠扬又遥远的早点叫卖声中驶过，车子拐了一个弯，车内坐着的少年身体微微倾了一下，被坐在他身边的老者扶住。  
“待会儿到了本宅，照常表现就好。”老者的声线并无太多起伏，少年默然，点了点头，老人扶了一下眼镜，似是有点不放心地补充道：“您别乱说话。”  
“我明白。”少年的头垂得更低了一些。

周家在建安市的本宅，位于深宅大院居多的北城，这座三进三出的院落并说不上多么显赫，却已历经了百余年的风雨。  
如今这里住着的人也不多了，周氏一族历经几代，在建安市根深蒂固，颇有地位，子弟旁支大多都有了自己的一番事业，在繁华市区内各安一隅，这座宅院虽是周氏发家之地，此时住着的也只有一老一小并十几个保安佣人。  
这一老一小，是周家嫡系历经重创后残余的星火。  
周氏一代仅出一位家主，由长房长孙选任，家主一旦上任，便由上任家主负责不动声色地发落他的弟兄，直到他们对家主之位再无威胁为止。这陈腐规定有效地避免了高门大族内的兄弟阋墙，保周氏几代无虞，但谁也没有想到，屋漏偏风连阴雨，到了这一代，周家嫡系竟险些整个消失。

正房内，上任周氏家主正搂着幺孙，坐在上首的沙发上，等待着什么人的到来。  
“爷爷，大哥什么时候回来呀？”小幺孙天不亮就叫人喊了起来，此时眼睛都有些睁不开，若不是管家亲口告诉他，阔别几月有余的大哥今日回家，他才不会乖乖听话，任人收拾齐整，坐在爷爷身边等待。  
“九良，”周老爷子面上并不带笑，丝毫没有长孙即将归来的欢喜，他摸了摸幺孙的脸颊：“马上，他就要回来了。”

门外隐隐约约传来了引擎声，正困着的小家伙耳朵尖，甫一听到，便跃下了沙发，跑向了正门，正门门扇颇重，周九良一个人推不动，年幼的小少爷并不知道，这样重的门扇是为了防弹，他只觉得累赘：“帮我开门呀！”  
站在门口的佣人还未作反应，门便从外面打开了，须发皆白的管家护着一个约莫十五六岁的少年进了门，少年低垂着脑袋，沉默不语。  
“大哥，你回来啦！”周九良自小与大哥亲近，扑上去便要往大哥身上挂，但却被老管家揽住了，老人笑着抱开了小少爷，轻声哄他：“少爷乖，大少爷远道回来，先让他跟老爷说说话，好不好？”周九良并不听那一套，他自小受宠，父母在时，父母宠他；父母去后，大哥惯着，老管家可制不住他在怀里扑腾，只得将目光投向了老爷子。  
“九良，先去偏房等着。”周老爷子手中的拐杖不轻不重地敲了一下地板，放低语气：“听话。”  
厅中站着的少年不发一语，任由老管家将闹腾的弟弟带了下去，门扇关上，厅内只留下了他与老家主两人。

“回来了？”老家主不错眼地打量着他，并无喜色，浑浊的眼眸中却生出了些动容，面前的孩子与懂事能干的长孙面容酷似，若不是亲近之人，恐怕看不出两人的区别。  
他不是周游。  
“是。”站在厅中的孩子抬起了头，仍旧低垂眼帘，他周身的气质不若真正的周游沉静，更多地表现出了一种近似软弱的温和，倘若将真正的、已经去世的周游比喻成一匹骏马，面前这个孩子则是一头牡鹿。  
“好，”老家主长长地出了口气：“你既已经回来，自是知道其中的道理了，我也不再与你多说。”  
少年沉默着，点了点头，老家主扶着拐杖站了起来，慢慢走到他的近旁，拍了拍他的肩膀，那双手生着枪茧，苍老得像是一枝枯树，却十分有力，孟鹤堂感觉像是被一只鹰隼捏住了喉咙，他不自觉地吞咽了一下，被老家主看个正着。  
“我老了，”老家主与他错身而过，叹了口气：“若是十年前，我必亲自出山，待到九良成年，将周家托付给他。可现在，周家只能托付给你，你护住周家，周家便以你为家主，你虽不是真正的周游，但我会一样为你铺路，将你当做我唯一长孙。”  
老人用拐杖轻轻敲了两下门，门外便有佣人将门打开，他正欲出门，却忽然想起了什么似的，神情变得有些为难：“有一事...”  
孟鹤堂回了身，晨光中，他沉静低垂着的眼眸间竟也有了一丝家主般的威严，老爷子心中一动，有些满意，但并不表现出来，他仍旧是不容侵犯的姿态，语气却放得软：“九良，他还小。”  
周家现任的家主忖度了半刻，颔首回答：“我会把他当亲兄弟。”

关于周氏门庭，建安城内早已传得见风是雨，自两年前一场爆炸事故带走了家主夫妇之后，他们时年15岁的长子便在爷爷的扶助下上任家主。周游年纪虽轻，手腕却比其父亲还要狠辣，上位不过几月便将风雨飘摇的家族产业拢到了手下，又雷厉风行地发落了几个与爆炸案暧昧不清的属下。  
15岁的少年连轴转了一年余，几乎日夜不停，竟在所有人的唱衰声中将周氏稳固了下来，地位甚至更胜前夕。就在觊觎过周氏的其他几个利益集团知难而退、偃旗息鼓的当间儿，周家却传出了个不轻不重的坏消息，家主身体微恙，需要修整半月。  
有人说周大少早就病重不治了，也有人传周家不满十岁的小幺孙将替代哥哥上位，纷纷扰扰中，谁都没有发现，城南的一户人家人间蒸发，家中16岁生日刚过的儿子被一辆豪车秘密接走，不知送往何处。  
半月之后的今天，孟鹤堂进了周家的门，周家大少重又出山。

“大哥什么时候来找我啊。”周九良早就过了困劲儿，坐在藤椅上晃悠着腿，打量坐在他身边的老管家：“秦叔，你不会是蒙我的吧？”  
老管家笑得慈祥，他伸手揩掉小少爷鼻尖的汗珠：“兴许大少爷跟老爷说完话，便来找您玩了。”周九良已经十岁，有点不好糊弄，他“切”了一声：“得了吧，谁不知道大哥忙，他都好久好久没和我玩过了，我看您也别看着我了，我回屋睡觉，这总行了吧。”  
老管家站起身来，恭敬地欠了欠身：“我送您回房。”周九良跳下了地，状似不耐烦地摆了摆手：“谁要你送，我自己认得路，你去搀爷爷吧。”老管家也并未多言，他知道，小少爷不好伺候，脾气上来了谁的都不听，于是行了个礼便退出了房间。  
周九良原地等了一会儿，直到老管家的脚步声消失，才露出个狡黠的笑脸，他悄悄推开了门，往与自己房间相反的方向跑了过去。

孟鹤堂从未住过这么好的房间。  
结束了与老爷子的对谈，他便独自一人回了周游原先的房间，自半个月前被秦管家接走，他便一直在学习怎样“变成”周游，小到周游的生活习惯、房间位置，大到周家错综复杂的人脉关系、黑白通吃的家族产业，无不当成课程来学。  
坐在柔软的大床上，孟鹤堂轻叹了口气，像是摘下了面具的演员，在一个完全陌生的房间里变回了自己。他是城南默默无闻，被单身母亲含辛茹苦养大的孟鹤堂，他不认识什么周游、周航，他以为自己也会像母亲一样，辛苦但满足地过着平淡的生活。  
直到母亲去世前将他托付给秦叔。  
第一次见到秦叔时，老人眼中便浮现出了惊异的光彩，那光彩就像是一个快要在沙漠中干枯的旅人看到了一泓清泉，紧接着，孟鹤堂被带到了奄奄一息的周游床前，他未曾谋面过的弟弟病得皮包骨头，唯有一双眼睛极亮，孟鹤堂永远都忘不了，周游临死前略带歉意的笑容。  
那笑容很熟悉，像是母亲，又像是从未在记忆中出现过的父亲，孟鹤堂鬼使神差地，因为一个笑容，接过了周游身上扛着的百斤重担。

下午还有课程要上，孟鹤堂及时从回忆中抽身，也不再着眼屋内暗藏富贵的摆设，虎口处因初学射击磨出来的印子还在隐隐作痛，孟鹤堂看着那印子，回忆起霰弹枪换弹时清脆的声音——倘若下午再做不到五秒之内换弹射击，即使他现在已经是周家的家主，也逃不过不轻不重的一顿惩罚。  
孟鹤堂轻轻叹了口气，下一刻，他警觉地留意到窗边传来的，窸窸窣窣的声响，他摸到了后腰永不离身的手枪，沉声问道：“是谁？”  
周九良的脑袋从窗户下头冒了出来，他似乎对大哥没有及时认出他而感到不满，脸颊鼓鼓像个河豚，幼稚单纯的小孩儿没注意到孟鹤堂放在后腰没有及时收回来的那只手，只气鼓鼓地叫道：“大哥！你都不认识我！我不理你了。”  
孟鹤堂一愣，看着周九良清澈的眼底，竟一时手足无措，不知该怎样伪装。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

周家本宅不大的中庭里种着一棵槐树，据传是周家正式定居建安那年，当时的家主亲自种下的，周老爷子躺在树下的藤椅上，阖着眼睛，听着秦管事徐徐汇报：“大少爷很上进，人稳，话也不多。”老爷子扶在藤椅把手上的手轻轻摩挲着藤椅上细微的纹路，轻声询问：“让你去查的，有动静吗？”

秦管事摇了摇头，瞥了一眼老家主后，又开口答道：“没有，那几家看起来都风平浪静，可大少爷这事，绝不可能瞒得严实。”周老爷子终于睁开了眼睛，眉头紧皱：“找人护着他，要稳妥的，虽然...他终究也是我孙儿...”

话未说完，周老爷子猛地坐起了身，鹰隼般锐利的眼光往树后射去，厉声道：“谁？”秦管事暗道不好，这宅院自真正的周游生病，便不再如往日一般固若金汤，并非是个绝对安全的说话之地，他暗暗埋怨自己老糊涂了，竟没察觉到有人靠近，他飞身跑到树后，刚要制住来人，却猛地停住了掏枪的动作，他有些哭笑不得：“小少爷？”

周九良有些发愣，不知刚才的对话他听进去了几分，他看着秦管事从后腰收回的手，有点怔愣：“我来找爷爷。”

周老爷子已然躺回了藤椅上，看着一步一步挪过来的小孙子，有些无奈：“有事就说，偷偷摸摸的干什么？”

周九良吞吞吐吐，眼神在周老爷子和秦管事之间打了几个转，随后临时诌了个理由：“我不想吃凉面。”

建安旧俗，夏至日时吃麻酱凉面，周九良不好这口。

周老爷子皱起了眉：“任性。”随后他便看向了秦管事：“让厨房单独给他做份别的。”秦管事会意，欠了欠身便健步走出了中庭，周老爷子看着周九良还在原地磨蹭，有些奇怪：“祖宗，还要干嘛？”周九良的神色变得委屈巴巴的：“大哥呢？”

这几日孟鹤堂一直住在本宅中，只是行踪不定，小少爷兴冲冲跑去他那找他，却总是找不到。

他跑来向爷爷告状，也只是得到一句不轻不重的“你没事儿总黏着他做什么”。

小少爷不满意。

周老爷子果然又气得吹胡子瞪眼，他伸手去拧小孙子的耳朵：“你找他干嘛？游儿现在是家主，没时间陪你胡闹。”周九良也不躲，反正爷爷也不会下狠手，只是轻轻一拧，以示惩戒，小少爷胸有成竹，正色道：“我有事要跟大哥商量，很重要的事。”

十岁的小孩子能有什么要紧事？

周老爷子不买账，却也心软，他思忖半晌：“午饭过后你大哥要出门办事，你若要找他，过了午去门廊，总能碰到他的。”

实际上，孟鹤堂每天下午和晚上都要去周家私人的训练场训练射击搏斗，小少爷“想跟大哥一起出去玩”的小算盘，又打了个空。

孟鹤堂的上午结束于一堂法语课，由于真正的周家大少年幼时在法国待过几年，因此，作为替代品的孟鹤堂也必须将一口鸟语讲得炉火纯青。一堂语言课上下来，孟鹤堂的脸色并不好看——他不太擅长这种按部就班的脑力劳动，周游不太擅长的近身格斗，他反倒学得飞快。

午饭时间过后，孟鹤堂未曾小憩，便换上了轻便的衣服，准备下午出门上课，夏日炎热，但孟鹤堂只是犹豫了一下，便又在便服内加了一件防弹衣。

谨慎是种美德，孟鹤堂心想。

秦管家口中那些如狼似虎的恶人还未在新生活中崭露头角，但孟鹤堂心里总是有种淡淡的危险预感。

穿过宅子里古朴的垂花门廊，等在尽头的是日常接送孟鹤堂的一辆轿车，轿车门前一左一右站着保镖，大热天依然穿得板正，他们是秦管事选中调来保护孟鹤堂的，看着他们，孟鹤堂总觉得自己后心也开始发汗，他加快了些脚步，免得两人继续在太阳底下受热。

身后忽然传来一阵轻快的脚步声，孟鹤堂闻声回头，却楞了一下，这几日忙不迭躲着的小魔星正挂着一张单纯笑脸，忙不迭冲自己跑来：“大哥等等我！”

这比法语课还让孟鹤堂头痛，他最近已经适应了自己的角色——周家家主、社会精英，但始终没适应好“大哥”这个角色，他面对热情黏人的周九良总是词穷，不知道以何面目来与他最亲密也最陌生的兄弟说话。

但他还是蹲了下来，接住往他怀里扑的小孩儿，他咬了咬嘴唇：“天热，出来干什么？”周九良身上跑出了汗，挂在大哥脖颈间十分得意：“我要和你一起出去。”孟鹤堂一愣：“不可以。”周九良小脸一扬：“爷爷让的，不信你去问他。”

对于老家主，孟鹤堂始终心存敬畏，他皱着眉，思虑老家主此举的深意，周九良见他不说话，有些心虚，强调道：“真的，我不骗人。”

孟鹤堂的视线落到他脸上，终于回过味来，他笑了一下，轻轻去掰周九良搂着他的手指：“别闹，听话。”

计划破灭，周九良十分不满，他开始耍赖似的在孟鹤堂怀里磨蹭：“我要出去，我跟着你！”孟鹤堂一个头两个大，他没有为人兄长的经验，也没有被小孩子纠缠的经验，他无奈地看向车门口站着的保镖，使了个眼色示意二人帮忙。

两人马上快步走了过来，周九良一看孟鹤堂搬来了救兵，干脆体面也不要了，像只小癞皮狗一样抱着孟鹤堂不撒手：“我不回去！不回！”

纠缠之际，孟鹤堂忽然觉得视野边缘有光闪过，这是个十足危险的信号，尤其是在周围都是低矮建筑的老住宅区。孟鹤堂心道不好，可又碍于周九良的动作来不及躲闪，他似乎瞥到光闪过的方向不远处有火光喷出，电光石火的刹那，孟鹤堂心一横，将周九良护在了身下，俯卧在地。

一声枪响惊飞了一片山雀，周宅立刻全员戒备。

血液滴落在被阳光晒得滚烫的石板地面上，孟鹤堂猛地反应过来，用手捂住呆住了的周九良的眼睛，后腰剧痛让孟鹤堂移动不了身子，只能咬牙忍耐着疼痛，直到保镖将他与周九良从地上扶起，躲到射击死角。

直到这时，孟鹤堂才发现那血液来源于他的其中一个贴身保镖，与他年龄相近的青年满脸苍白，肩膀处晕染开惊心动魄的血花——贯穿伤。

孟鹤堂强迫自己从慌乱中镇定下来，他紧紧握着周九良的手，将他抱在怀里，深深看了一眼受伤的保镖：“你叫什么？”

这是孟鹤堂遇到的第一次袭击。

他不是周游这件事虽仍是一个紧紧捂在周宅内部的秘密，但原先瘦弱的周家大少养病几月忽然变得身强体健，那些本就心怀疑窦的对家当然不会放过这个扳倒周家的机会，不管周家大少是假是真，杀了他总不会错。

安静的祠堂内只能听到老人沉重的呼吸声，他扶在拐杖上的手轻轻颤抖着，像是处在三九天内，好半晌，他才定下心神，询问坐在他对面的孟鹤堂：“你没事吧？”孟鹤堂点了点头，回头去看立在一旁的青年，那青年脸色仍有些白，显然是刚刚大量失血，不过已换上了干净的衣服，孟鹤堂沉声回答：“方才白焰替我挡了一枪，我又穿了防弹衣，没事。”

说完，他补充道：“九良没事，我护着他，只是吓了一跳。”

周老爷子的呼吸声越发急促，他的手背浮现出几道青筋，手杖在地上狠狠捶了三下：“去查，哪家最近趟过浑水，哪家最近得了消息，都去查。”

孟鹤堂点了点头：“我明白，秦叔去了，凡是最近雇佣过杀手和与黑市有过交易的世家都不会漏下。白焰，去查门岗，今日那枪手靠得并不远，按理说我们应该早有察觉。”然而却放任那枪手在屋顶埋伏许久，直到孟鹤堂从内院出来。

名为白焰的保镖立刻点头离开了，从他替孟鹤堂挡枪的那刻，孟鹤堂便给了他一个被信任的机会。

祠堂的门重又关上，这间绝对安全隐秘的屋内只剩下了孟鹤堂与周老爷子两人。

周老爷子狠厉的神情慢慢松弛了下来，他摩挲着手杖，忽然轻声说道：“谢谢你。”孟鹤堂知道他在说什么，他欠了欠身以示尊敬，答道：“我答应过您，把他当成亲兄弟。”

两人一时无话，片刻后，周老爷子起了身：“你今日不必出门了，在家中安全些，什么课程，放一边吧，缓几日也无妨。”孟鹤堂点了点头，想起了什么似的，张嘴想要说话，却又咽下，周老爷子走到门前，又回身问道：“ 你想说什么？”

孟鹤堂低垂着眼，轻声问：“处理完今天的事之后，我能不能去看看九良？”

周老爷子推开了门：“问我做什么，那是你兄弟。”

白焰很快就带回了消息，他站在周游房间的办公桌前，声音低沉微哑：“周先生，门岗今日有人临时换班，是有意为之，此外，原本运作正常的监控也有破坏痕迹，只不过这人似乎不懂门道，数据正常。”孟鹤堂正低头看着什么：“你去办。”

白焰低声答允，正要退出去，孟鹤堂却抬起了头，周家的家主眼神犀利，带着戏谑和狠绝：“是财迷心窍也好，身在曹营心在汉也罢，这个宅子容不下杂鱼。”白焰顿了一下，当即明白：“我去处理。”

白焰很快就会把与今日事情有牵扯的人秘密处理掉，他是个掏枪射击只需要0.5秒的凶悍杀手，不像孟鹤堂，披着一层坚硬辉煌的硬壳子，内里却仍然带着一点犹豫与不安。

孟鹤堂看着手下的文件，面色平静，心里却波涛汹涌。

过了半晌，他忽然忍不住，用手捂住嘴唇，剧烈地干呕了两下。

生理性的泪意使他的视线有些朦胧，可他心里没有一丝隐忍与后悔，只有手握主动权的庆幸与铲除异己的快意。

签好最后一份文件，孟鹤堂关掉自己房间的灯，披上外套走了出去。

周九良的房间仍旧亮着灯，孟鹤堂在门口站了一小会儿，抬手轻轻敲了两下门。

“是我。”孟鹤堂轻叹了口气：“周游。”

房间门被保姆打开了，孟鹤堂看了她一眼，她便悄声退了下去，周九良窝在床上，盖着被子将自己裹成一只蝉蛹，泪眼朦胧地看着回身关门的大哥：“大哥，我不敢睡。”

他被娇养得太过，从未见识过这样的场面，虽然生在这样的世家，但从小没有被当做家主培养，甚至没有摸过枪。

真正的周游在他这个年纪，已经能够面不改色地连射五个十环了。

孟鹤堂走了过去，轻轻将手抚在他的额头上，孟鹤堂放软了声音：“没事，大哥在呢。”

周九良像虫子一样，往孟鹤堂的方向挪动了两下，他把脸颊枕在孟鹤堂大腿上，可怜巴巴地抽了两下鼻子：“大哥，你受伤了吗？”孟鹤堂抚摸着他的头发，将他从被窝里慢慢剥出来，三伏天，房间里虽然开着空调，小孩儿身上还是捂出了一身的汗，孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“放心吧，只是痛了一下，没有受伤。”

周九良的小手慢慢从孟鹤堂身后摸了过去，触碰到孟鹤堂后腰的一刻，孟鹤堂忽然抖了一下，他声音有些颤抖，伸手捉住周九良的手腕不让他碰：“痒，别碰。”

周九良抬头看他，神色忽然有些茫然，他“哦”了一声，靠在孟鹤堂胸膛，心里却有些疑惑。

早年间，他和周游父母健在时，两人经常笑闹成一团，儿时的周九良一肚子坏水，伸手去挠周游腰间，可他大哥自岿然不动，得意地冲着他笑：“你挠啊，我才不怕。”

周九良默不作声，偷偷伸手去碰大哥腰际，狠狠一挠，孟鹤堂马上弹开了身子，有些无奈地去握他的手腕：“别闹了。”

他是真的怕痒，反应装不出来。

周九良被大哥抱在怀里，心中久别重逢的快活却淡了些许，他感觉到大哥正温柔地抚着他的后心，一边抚摸，一边轻声在他耳边安慰：“没事了，我保证，绝不会让你再遇到危险。”

他的大哥，是这样温柔的人吗？

在温声软语中，周九良的困意涌了上来，他轻轻嗅着孟鹤堂耳畔好闻的味道，迷迷糊糊睡了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

秋日逐渐转凉时，孟鹤堂的生活逐渐步入了正轨，忙得更加脚不沾地。  
周家大少正式在公共场合复出，第一次公开参加的招标会上，周游便狠狠地下了城西孙家的面子，那孙家不知是理亏，还是震慑于周家的势力，竟也悄声咽下这个哑巴亏，一声不满也没敢露。  
周游还是老样子，冷静自持、少年老成，一切与他病前无二，甚至举手投足间还多了些矫健与果决。  
这大概要归功于近身格斗老师的悉心栽培，孟鹤堂想。

周九良自是不能像暑假一样赖在家里，这一月余的日子里，兄弟两个没说过几句话。  
周九良上学时，孟鹤堂要处理公司的事务，还要偷偷补习一些从前压根没机会接触的知识。周九良放学直至进入梦乡，孟鹤堂还在训练场中挥汗如雨，偶尔还会出去应付一些简单的应酬。  
只有深夜躺在周游那张宽敞柔软的床上时，孟鹤堂才感觉自己是一个独立的个体，自己是“孟鹤堂”，不是“周游”。做周游并非不好，孟鹤堂只是还是有些不习惯，从前的生活过于简单，现在的生活又过于复杂，两相对比之下，孟鹤堂时常感到茫然。  
就比如，周家庞大又错综复杂的关系网，就是从前的孟鹤堂绝对想象不到的。  
从前的家中只有他与母亲一人，母亲与娘家早就断了联系，性子又恬淡内敛，因此母子二人可接触到的社会关系也就只有日常打个照面的邻居，逢年过节多说两句吉祥话罢了。可现在面对周家，孟鹤堂一个头两个大，公司中明里暗里亲缘关系无数，不能拿到明面上来说的产业更是错综复杂，谁是谁的小舅子，谁是谁的连襟，孟鹤堂必须知道其中利害，不然办起事情来多有掣肘。  
还是本家好，只有一个祖父，一个幼弟。  
想起幼弟，孟鹤堂在床上翻了个身，将半个脸颊埋进柔软的枕间。  
周九良是个很可爱的小孩儿，身上有种让所有人娇惯宠爱的魔力，他可以理直气壮地黏人、搅和正事，但却丝毫不让人厌烦。孟鹤堂也不明白自己为什么要对他这样好，自己还尚未在周家站稳脚跟，只要周九良想，他完全可以在成年后将孟鹤堂一脚踢开，他可以说是孟鹤堂现在最大的潜藏威胁。  
但孟鹤堂就是不由自主，一厢情愿地将他当做亲兄弟来宠着、爱着。  
也许是从前太过于寂寞了，也许是母亲去世后，孟鹤堂的心里急需添加一个与世界的牵系，总之，他做不到硬着心肠与周九良划清界限。

周家的小少爷今天不太舒服。  
也许是装的吧，他老干这种事儿。

“我不想去上学了。”周九良看着坐在床边表情不善的爷爷，努力装着可怜：“我想休息一天。”周老爷子最近心情一直不错，长孙去世的悲伤被时间冲淡，孟鹤堂可圈可点的表现又让他颇感欣慰，因此，老人面对难缠的幺孙时，反而更能耐得下性子来教训。

孟鹤堂假以时日必成大器，若他真存了铲除异己的心，自己百年之后，周九良这条小命能否保住，全看孟鹤堂的良心。  
偏这不争气的赖皮鬼一点危机感也没有。

“不舒服就在床上躺一天，要是有点头疼脑热，我是不是给你办个休学，让你在家再过一个暑假？”老人吹胡子瞪眼，看到周九良眼底一闪而过的惊喜之后更加恨铁不成钢：“你看你大哥，他说过一声累没有？”  
周九良哼哼了两声：“他是大哥嘛，我是小弟呀。”老爷子正待发作，周九良却灵光一现：“爷爷，不如让我去看看大哥有多努力吧，我看了我就知道学了，我肯定和他一样，一声累也不喊。”  
秦管事忍不住低下头笑了一声，他轻声说道：“小少爷，您若去了大少爷那里，恐怕大少爷要忍不住喊累了。”周老爷子冷哼一声：“你愿意躺着就在床上躺着吧，想让你大哥陪你玩你就直说，我好直接拒绝你。”

“孙家那边怎么说？”中午的办公时间结束，孟鹤堂靠在办公室宽敞的沙发靠背上，轻轻捏着鼻梁，询问办事回来的白焰。  
白焰身上带着轻微的火药气息，即使他换掉了衣服仍旧挥之不去，他将秘书送进来的饭菜摆在孟鹤堂面前的桌子上，回答道：“认栽了。”孟鹤堂雷厉风行，秦管事前脚将孙家秘密在黑市上洗钱买凶的消息送过来，他后脚就在招标会上撤了曾属意给孙家的投资，再后面，就轮到白焰工作了，孟鹤堂不想打听他把孙家那个雇凶的倒霉蛋打出了几个窟窿，只是抬眼看了看他：“完了？”  
白焰启开一个饭盒，面色不改，仍旧是那副有些严肃的表情：“孙家的意思，是希望您能高抬贵手，他们交出来的是个嫡孙。”  
孟鹤堂冷笑了一下，不置可否，相处了这段时间，白焰已经逐渐摸清了孟鹤堂的脾性，他是断然不会拿周家的脸面卖人情的，何况，孙家也配？白焰把饭菜布置好之后，便准备出去了，孟鹤堂低头看着手机，随口问道：“早上出门时看到接送九良的车仍停在库里，他没上学？”  
白焰哪里知道，他一天都在孟鹤堂身边跟着，正茫然时，孟鹤堂的手机响了，他看到孟鹤堂紧皱的眉宇松弛了下来，方知打电话过来的不是旁人，他关上了办公室的门，退了出去。

“大哥我不舒服。”周九良倒是开门见山，孟鹤堂听得一愣，这中气十足的声音可不像有病，他手上把玩着筷子，笑道：“我猜也是。”  
随后，孟鹤堂放松了身体，倚在沙发靠背上：“我猜猜，爷爷说让你不许打扰我，可小少爷不听，趁老爷子午休打来了电话，是不是？”全中，周九良的语气顿时有点恼羞成怒：“我就是不舒服嘛！”孟鹤堂笑了一声：“大哥可不会治病呀。”  
“你回来看看我，或者让你身边那个，那个白焰，接我去看你，我就好了。”周九良一股脑地说出了这一段话：“我不给你添乱，爷爷还说呢，要我和你学习。”又把老爷子搬了出来，孟鹤堂这次一点儿也不怵：“是吗？”  
周九良好像没想到孟鹤堂软硬不吃，他沉默了一会儿，听起来有点委屈：“那我上学去了，早知道你不愿意见我，我才不逃学呢，还被爷爷骂。”  
说完，他竟挂了电话，孟鹤堂有点发楞，回拨过去又被赌气的小孩儿秒速挂断，最终，孟鹤堂还是妥协了，他按下了桌前的对讲机，白焰便推门走了进来，孟鹤堂皱着眉，看起来却并不烦闷：“我下午的行程改一下，空出一会儿来。”

吃好了午饭，孟鹤堂便回了本宅，午睡醒来的老爷子看到他回来，有点意外，在知道了他的来意之后，更是意外。  
原以为周九良终于争了点气，午饭之后便一声不吭回去上学，没想到这两兄弟是按下葫芦浮起瓢，一个学好，另一个便要拉胯。  
“他早上学去了，”老爷子面色不虞：“你陪他玩什么过家家？”  
孟鹤堂心里暗道不好，周九良这次可能真的生气了。

周九良就读的小学并非公立学校，他的同学也都非富即贵，只不过这群年龄尚小的孩子还不太在意自己的身份，凑在一起说笑时好得像一个头。  
时间接近放学，讲台上的老师已经停止了讲课，留下时间让学生自习，周九良瞥了一眼窗外，用胳膊肘拐了一下同桌：“待会儿你可看仔细点。”他同桌的孩子与他几乎算是一同长大，臭味相投，他是秦管事的老来子，家里宠得要星星给星星，要月亮给月亮，与周九良相比，秦霄贤更是个天真懵懂的富家少爷，他眨巴着眼睛：“你哥会来吗？”  
周九良志在必得：“他一定会来的。”

放学铃声一响，两人便一起走出了校门，果不其然，孟鹤堂的那辆车就停在不远的地方，像是怕周九良找不到，位置格外显眼。  
周九良的大哥穿着一件长长的风衣，靠在车门的位置，正与保镖说着什么，在保镖的眼神提示下，转过身子，冲着两位小少爷露出了个笑容。周九良倒也不记仇，大摇大摆地扑进了大哥怀里，表现得倒真像个黏着哥哥的跟屁虫：“大哥你怎么来了？”  
“怕你生气，就抽时间过来接你，回家一起吃晚饭吧。”孟鹤堂轻轻拍了两下周九良的后背，眼神转向秦霄贤：“你家里来接你的车子停在路北，需要我送你过去吗？”秦霄贤仔仔细细地打量着孟鹤堂的样子，样子看起来有点愣，周九良的脸颊在孟鹤堂胸口一个劲儿地蹭：“我和秦霄贤还没说完话呢，大哥你等我会儿。”  
孟鹤堂点了点头，便站起了身子，看了两人一眼之后，先坐进了车内。  
秦霄贤的眼神还黏在孟鹤堂的后背上，周九良不知为何，有些不爽，明明是他授意秦霄贤仔细观察他大哥的，现在语气却并不良好：“还看，还看，看出什么门道来了？”于是，秦霄贤的眼神又慢慢移回了周九良脸上，他吞吞吐吐：“你大哥挺好的呀，对你百依百顺的，你说了，他就真来接你。”  
周九良“啧”了一声：“谁让你说这个了。”秦霄贤儿时常在周家逗留，那时他与周游的接触并不算少，周九良让他看的，明明是周游身上不对劲的地方，这傻子却老盯着周游那张好看的脸看个没完。周九良不说，但他却总觉得自己的大哥有哪里不太对劲，他一个人不能确定，这才多喊一个狗头军师一起商议。  
“我觉得没什么不对的，”秦霄贤老实，竟然还劝起了周九良：“大哥对你多好呀，而且又温柔又有耐心，你别想太多了。”周九良有点不耐烦：“别说了，就知道你没什么见地。”

周游确实很好，对自己更是没的说，送走了秦霄贤，周九良看着自己的脚尖，沉思了半刻。  
其实，周游身上的疑点就是：他实在太好了。  
好到让周九良觉得，他似乎有事隐瞒，又似乎，变了一个人一样。  
往常的大哥也好，只是，他绝对不会放下公司的事情，因为怕周九良生气，就专门跑来接他放学，因为他心里清楚，周九良是不会因为小事真生气的。  
想到这里，周九良似乎有所顿悟，白焰一直站在他身后等着替他拉开车门，看他在原地发呆，忍不住出言提醒：“小少爷，我们可以离开了。”  
周九良的思路被打断，“嘶”了一声，像张牙舞爪的幼兽在表达威胁：“别催。”车门打开，周九良与周游温和的目光对上，他的眼神中带着些许探寻，更多的是温和笑意，周九良心头一动，低垂下了目光。

周九良许久没有与大哥一道吃饭了，不知是不是怕爷爷责怪，周游的眼神看起来有些心虚，但爷爷最终也没说什么。  
晚饭过后，周游便又换上衣服出了门，周九良不知道他去了哪里，大哥也不过才十六七岁，他明明记得，父母刚去世那一年，大哥忙得脚不沾地，却仍旧保持着早睡早起的作息——爸爸说了，大哥要长很高的个子，只有早睡才能长个。  
周九良躺在床上，回想着关于大哥的一切，半梦半醒时，他又回忆起那日在中庭听到爷爷的话，爷爷说，他终究是我孙儿。  
这板上钉钉的事实有什么可“终究”？  
周游的眉目，从前也是那样温柔可亲吗？为什么周九良记忆中的周游，眉宇间更多的是凌厉与严肃？  
自从大哥年幼时，他对幼弟便说一不二，周九良的耍赖撒娇对父母爷爷有效，对他却时不时失效，他现在为什么反而对自己百依百顺了？  
周九良的思维因为困意有些迟滞，却仍旧清醒，想着想着，他忽然冒出了一个疯狂的念头。  
他真的是周游吗？  
困意慢慢散去，周九良睁大了眼睛。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

今年的的第一场雪来的格外晚。

建安市地处秦岭淮河以北，进了腊月天气便能冻掉人的耳朵，腊八腊八，冻死寒鸦，周小少爷心心念念着的雪终于在这一天掉了下来。

“慢点跑，滑。”孟鹤堂半蹲着身子，微笑地看着周九良向自己跑来，小孩儿耳朵上戴着圆乎乎的毛绒耳罩，上头挂着的小绒球随着跑步的动作一颠一颠，显得圆头圆脑的小孩儿更加憨态可掬。今日孟鹤堂事务不多，刚好接上周九良回家一起喝腊八粥。

周九良照例直接扑进了孟鹤堂怀里，两人有说有笑地坐进了车后座，孟鹤堂在后视镜向白焰比了个手势，车子便无声地启动了。

“大哥，今天秦霄贤跟我抱怨呢，”车里开了暖风空调，周九良把毛绒耳罩取下，塞进孟鹤堂手中，撅着小嘴继续叨叨：“他跟我说，我俩刚上小学那年暑假，他来家里玩，把一个模型落在你的书房了。”孟鹤堂有点意外：“什么样的模型？”

周九良抬了抬眼皮，状若无意地打量着孟鹤堂的神色：“就是那个，哎呀，当时你还说过好看呢。”孟鹤堂的神色并无多少异样，他思索半刻，笑道：“近年事情太多了，我忘记了，回头让白焰给你找找。”

小少爷的视线在大哥圆润的鼻头和饱满的双颊上扫过，他忽然伸手捏了一下孟鹤堂的脸颊，把孟鹤堂吓了一跳。皮肉的触感真实细腻，周九良又加了些力气感受，被好气又好笑的孟鹤堂攥住了手腕，佯怒要去打他：“没大没小，干什么？手这么凉。”

周九良面上讪讪：“就是手凉才让大哥知道啊。”

不是整容，周九良心里暗暗想着，秦霄贤说了，整容之后的脸皮摸上去多少是有些僵硬的。

孟鹤堂把那只冻红了的小手握在了手心取暖：“好吧，算你机灵。”孟鹤堂的手心其实也没有多温热，他努力地将自己的手心合成一只闭了口的河蚌，将小孩儿软软的手合在当中，周九良不知为何，有些羞赧，他将视线转向了车窗外。

飞速倒退的景物染上了雪花的白。

自己是不是想错了？周九良忍不住自我怀疑。

年关越来越近，孟鹤堂反倒清闲了下来。

倒也不是因为别的，他受伤了。

为周九良挡过的那一枪并非全无伤害，自入了冬，孟鹤堂便听着家庭医生的话，老老实实带上了护腰。可没想到，高强度的工作没累垮他，工作之余的学习没搞垮他，反倒是射击课结束之后体力透支的脚滑彻底让他老实了下来——他摔伤了本就不怎么结实的腰，卧床一周才勉强能站。

年底有很多事情都要处理，在宅中有周老爷子有意无意的帮助，卧床的孟鹤堂倒也不算头痛，他卧在床上，却很滑稽地面色严肃——正开电话会议。

白焰照旧站在孟鹤堂不远处等候吩咐，他沉默地看着孟鹤堂的侧脸发呆，本就严肃的表情看起来有些唬人，照顾孟鹤堂的保姆在门口张望了好几次，才鼓起勇气走上前来说话：“大少爷该热敷了。”白焰瞥了一眼妇人，将她吓得激灵，他也许是意识到了自己的样子吓人，沉默了一会儿，诚恳地多蹦出了几个字来：“稍等，我会提醒周先生的。”

保姆如蒙大赦，拔腿就走——其实白焰并不难看，抛却严肃，他看起来甚至有些成年男人独有的坚毅和英俊，他摸了摸自己的脸颊，叹了口气，轻轻敲了两下主卧大门：“周先生？”

孟鹤堂的声音很快传来：“进。”

白焰走了进去，孟鹤堂的神色并不太好，实际上任何人面对他这一大摊子事儿都不会有什么好脸色，白焰恭敬地停在三步远的地方：“您该热敷了。”孟鹤堂回手摸了摸自己被医疗器械固定着的腰，点了点头：“让她们进来吧。”

白焰点头，却并未走，他了解周游，他的话还未说完。果然，孟鹤堂捏了捏自己的鼻梁，继续吩咐：“有件事，你去跟秦管事商量，告诉他，进货的地方不太对劲，他会明白的。”白焰微微一怔，随后便转身出了门：“明白了。”

床上被用来热敷和艾灸的物事摆满，孟鹤堂仍旧眉头紧皱，由着保姆医生在他光裸的腰上折腾。

周家的产业并没有多么干净，孟鹤堂回想起自己刚到周家时努力学做生意的那份天真，有点自嘲地笑了笑，周家的赢面显然不在于他这个家主有多么的长袖善舞、精于贾道，周家有许多小门小户不可能够得上的资源，这些资源与周家属于互惠共利的关系。

简单来说，周家负责清清白白，“资源”们在这份清清白白的遮掩下，做一些不那么清白的事，顺便反哺一点孝敬。

周家越界了吗？孟鹤堂心里一清二楚，可他也清楚，想要证明周家真的越了界，不是一件容易的事情。

他心里有不安，但适应了以后，也就随遇而安了。

他本来就是和世界无牵无挂的人，现在他是周游，他只需要做对周家有益的事情就好，其他的事情，他没资格，也不想去操心。

房间里弥漫着有点难闻的艾草味，从敞开的窗缝间飘了出去。

不一会儿，这味道就吸引来了一只偷偷摸摸的小老鼠，周九良蹑手蹑脚地从门口走了进来，正在忙碌的保姆没有发现小少爷已经快走到了床前，反倒是眯着眼睛假寐的孟鹤堂淡淡开口：“想做什么坏事？”他转向周九良的方向，轻笑了一声：“真以为我听不见呀？”

周九良一点都没有被抓包的尴尬，大咧咧地坐在了孟鹤堂床边：“来看看大哥，腰还痛吗？”孟鹤堂伸手摸了摸他的脑袋，摇了摇头：“不痛。”

其实早年间孟鹤堂跟着母亲做小本生意糊口时，也免不了做许多苦力，那时没有这样精细的照顾，也照样咬着牙挺了过来，孟鹤堂被艾叶燃烧的气味熏得昏昏沉沉，心里感慨自己似乎被周家养刁了脾性，正待询问一下周九良的功课，帮孟鹤堂按摩的医生冷不防开了口：“大少爷的腰劳损太过了，以后一定要好生养着，不能再做过于卖力的活计了。”

这话说得荒唐，周游是养尊处优的周家大少爷，他哪儿做过什么卖力活计？

孟鹤堂的眼神陡然有些发冷，医生这才意识到自己失言，赶快闭了嘴低头干活，孟鹤堂瞥了一眼旁边坐着的小孩，见他没什么反应，才暗暗放松。

“就是，大哥以后好好在办公室呆着，不要到处乱跑。”周九良装模作样地伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的头发，像大人在关怀孩子：“多大的人了，摔在雪地里，把腰都搞坏了。”孟鹤堂哭笑不得，又没法反抗，只好由着幼弟随便乱拨弄他的额发：“等我好了，第一件事先把你揍一顿。”

周九良也不反驳，他出神地看着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，忽然发现上面有一道浅浅的疤，不细看是看不出来的，那疤痕只是一条不明显的线，印在周游的嘴唇上，像是玫瑰花花蕾上暧昧蜿蜒的纹路——很美，但他的大哥从小到大都没有伤到过那里。

那是孟鹤堂随母亲外出时不小心跌破的，缝了几针。

“我先回去了，爷爷让我快些写功课，”周九良把手从孟鹤堂脑袋上收了回来，他回头看了孟鹤堂一眼，似乎别有深意：“大哥。”

晚间，匆匆出了门的白焰终于回来了，可惜从他的面色来看，孟鹤堂托他去做的事情结果并不乐观。

“先生，您恐怕要自己去一趟。”白焰站在孟鹤堂床前，沉声道：“有些事我能做，但恐怕您不得不去。”孟鹤堂看着他，面色沉静如水：“是什么？”白焰放低了声音，像是忌讳：“周家不敢碰的。”

毒。

孟鹤堂的脸色一下就冷了下来，周家有自己不能越的雷池，有些事情可以私下摆平，而有些事情绝对不行，孟鹤堂给老爷子递了信，当即由白焰抱上了预备好的轮椅，赶往城郊一间专管物流的、周家辖下的灰色产业园。

马达的轰鸣声不能算是严格意义上的噪音，但在静谧的夜里显得格外清晰。

周家的院落里灯已熄了大半，恐怕只有得了消息的周老爷子今夜无眠，雪早已经停了，廊下也已被园丁清扫干净，夜色中，似乎有个小小的身影穿过了内院的长廊，他停在了空无一人的主卧门前。

周游的房间并未上锁，周九良一向知道。

黑暗中忽然亮起了一盏小灯，周九良将钢笔手电咬在了口中，解放双手，他的视线在周游的房间内游走片刻，最终落在了床上，他走到了仍有些凌乱的床边，轻轻掀起周游的枕头，大哥和白焰走得很急，床都没来得及收拾，枕下有一个小小的香包，是助眠用的。

周九良把它放回了远处，又拉了拉床头柜子的抽屉，上了锁。

其实周九良也不知道自己要来干嘛，他心里很乱，漫无目的地在周游的房间乱转，看看这个，又翻翻那个，像只无头苍蝇。房间里并没有太多东西，周九良将孟鹤堂随手放在桌上的一本书放回原处，视线在桌上停留了一下，空空的桌面被手电筒的光扫过，有一处发出了金属的反光。

在笔筒下压着一枚小小的钥匙。

周九良深深吸了口气，将钥匙拿起，他心里觉得自己荒唐，暗自许愿：倘若这钥匙打不开抽屉，自己就把它放回，今晚就当做什么都没有发生。

可惜抽屉被打开了。

抽屉里只放着一张照片，周九良将它拿了起来，细细端详，那是一张女子的旧照，照片上的女人笑得温柔腼腆，眉眼与周游极为相似。周九良皱起了眉，其实大哥的长相与周家男人并不很像，周家一代代的男人都长了一张相对冷硬的脸，可周游却难得地生了一双带笑的眼睛。

周九良将照片反了过来，相纸已经泛了黄，这张照片有些年头了，周九良的视线落在相片右下角的一行小字上，那笔迹是大哥的，大约是偷偷写的，所以有些凌乱：孟氏吾母，鹤堂百拜。

落款于今年的夏初——周游回家的日子。

周九良的脑袋嗡的一声，一片空白，他愣在了原地，心中猛地蹿出了一股无名火：他像个傻子一样，期待着自己的大哥回来，没想到他心心念念记挂着的，时时刻刻想念着的，是一个不知道从哪里来的冒牌货。

小少爷捏紧相片的手指在不断收紧，相片被他攥出了印子，极度的恼怒中，他没有注意到，门被轻轻打开了。

“别动。”后脑被什么东西抵住了，房间蓦地亮起了灯，周九良回了头，白焰惊讶的神情近在咫尺：“小少爷？”

他身后，是坐在轮椅上，死死盯着他手中照片的，他的大哥。

周九良很久没来过祠堂了，周家的小祠堂只有年节祭祖和紧急避难时才会开启，他面无表情地跪在地上，身边跪着那个不知是何来历的“周游”。

周老爷子的面色黑得像锅底，他的目光在两个孙子之间转了几圈，落在孟鹤堂皱着的眉间，他的腰现在不能久跪，此时已经开始抽痛。“你起来。”周老爷子挥了挥手，秦管事便将孟鹤堂扶了起来，孟鹤堂动弹不得，只能任由秦管事扶到了椅子上坐好。

周九良抬起了头，看向了他。

他的眼神里带着锋利的厌恶与些许复杂的犹豫，孟鹤堂不敢看他，低下了头。

“周航。”周老爷子开了口，带着一丝嘲讽：“出息啊。”周航是周九良写在族谱上的大名，只不过家人们很少这样称呼他，除非他犯了极大的过错。周九良梗着脖子，与爷爷对视：“我没错。”周老爷子抬手便要打他，孟鹤堂下意识伸手要拦，又急忙把手缩了回来，他的指节泛白，紧紧捉住了裤子上的布料。

一个巴掌打下去，周九良仍不认错：“大哥到底去了哪，他不是我大哥！”

虽然隐隐有了答案，但周九良仍心存侥幸，他看着爷爷的表情一点点悲戚，心终于沉了下去。周老爷子痛心疾首：“你还有脸提你大哥？你这是在给你大哥背后捅刀子！你的亲兄弟，好啊，你的亲兄弟背着你筹谋了这许久，祸起萧墙，真是好！”

他的最后一句话是说给孟鹤堂听的，孟鹤堂闻言仍是沉默。

“我不是他的兄弟！”周九良挣扎着要站起来，又被周老爷子一声暴喝阻止：“你给我跪好！”

祠堂中的寂静忽然变得难以忍受，孟鹤堂的头脑一直是一片空白，他茫然地看着跪着的周九良，不知道该说些什么，原本亲昵的幼弟忽然变得无比遥远，他目光中的厌恶像是薄薄的一层冰碴，孟鹤堂只觉得浑身冰冷。

“让他走吧。”周老爷子忽然开了口，周九良和孟鹤堂同时抬起了头，他们发现，周老爷子言语所指，并非是孟鹤堂这个不速之客。

“走的越远越好，国外，”周老爷子似是累了，他扶着自己的额头，看向孟鹤堂，目光中带着闪闪烁烁的愧疚：“周航成年之前，让他走得远远的。”

父母之爱子，则为之计深远，只是一瞬间，孟鹤堂就懂了周老爷子的良苦用心，他怕知道了秘密的周九良会给自己惹麻烦，也怕自己忍不住料理了撕破脸皮的周九良，所以便把他发派得远远的。

即使这两年周老爷子便不在了，周九良一个人在国外，吃喝用度不愁，孟鹤堂也没有那个必要再将他缉拿归案。

这的确是一个两全的法子。

周九良瞠目结舌。

孟鹤堂不知该说什么，他低下头，声音带上了些鼻音：“也好。”

周老爷子办事雷厉风行。

周家度过了史上最惨淡的一个春节之后，周九良便被发配到了法国读书。

那是他的父亲和真正的大哥生活过的国度，而他也即将前往。

周老爷子并没有来送，他的身体时好时坏，不知是不是思虑过度，年后他便染上了风寒。

孟鹤堂和白焰沉默着，看着周九良拉着自己的行李箱，从车后绕到车前，周九良一副玩世不恭的做派，完全没有从前的影子，他死死地盯着孟鹤堂低垂着的眉眼，从鼻孔哼出一声冷笑，好整以暇地站在孟鹤堂面前等着，故意给他难堪——他知道孟鹤堂并不想跟他说话，但他不可能一句话不说就让他离开。

孟鹤堂的嘴唇动了动，他艰难地抬起了头，却不看周九良的眼睛，他轻声说：“好好照顾自己，几年...几年以后，老爷子会让你回来的。”

周九良笑了两声，若一个小孩子故意想要气人，他的确可以相当成功：“好啊，不如你现在就打电话给老爷子，告诉他你舍不得我，不想让我走。”孟鹤堂皱了一下眉，他的表情看起来有些无力，好半晌，他才说话：“别这样。”

周九良双手交叠，放在行李箱扶手上，他瞥了一眼白焰，没什么好气：“你走开些，我有悄悄话要说。”白焰不动，他不动声色地瞥了一眼孟鹤堂的神色，在得到孟鹤堂眼神示意后，后退了三步。

周九良往前倾了倾身子，笑着凑近了孟鹤堂耳畔，孟鹤堂有些想躲，心里却在强迫自己岿然不动，周九良的气息一点点靠近了，他的呼吸喷在孟鹤堂耳垂上，有些痒。

直到距离不能再近，孟鹤堂才听到周九良所谓的悄悄话，他哼笑了一声：“好好活着，等我回来。”他的语气咬的颇重，带着十足十的嘲讽意味，孟鹤堂微微皱眉，想要躲开，周九良却狠狠攥住了他的手腕，小孩子力度并不很大，但孟鹤堂相信，他用了全力。

“等我回来。”周九良一字一顿，再次重复，他想了想，补充上了一个称呼，一个被抛之脑后、被抹去的称呼：“孟鹤堂。”


	5. Chapter 5

中庭里又一次落满了雪。  
孟鹤堂坐在廊下，发呆似的看着被积雪映得亮了三分的园景，不知在想些什么，白焰站在他身后，像樽冰雕，暗示似的清了一下嗓子，孟鹤堂这才长长地出了一口气。  
他站起了身子，结束难得的走神时间，往自己的房间走去，临近的宅子里有孩子在放花，闪亮的烟花忽地升上天空，又散落成点点星火，孟鹤堂的脚步顿了一下，最终停了下来。  
今天是除夕。  
“老爷子睡下了吗？”孟鹤堂转过了身，白焰看到他的眉间有些许愁色，自周家的家主周游成年以来，周老爷子便放手了大部分的事务，无论是无关紧要的，还是周游年轻时让他代为管理的，老爷子统统放手不干了，他整日里只是养养花、逗逗鸟，时不时害一场病，再无要事。赋闲两年余，老爷子的身体倒也养回来了三分，只是，仍旧熬不得夜。  
白焰点了点头：“已睡下了。”他心里清楚，周游并不是想和自己闲聊，他扯了扯嘴角，补充道：“小少爷的电话打回来过了，秦管事的意思是，老爷子看起来和气了许多。”  
孟鹤堂的眉间有所舒展，他低垂着眼眸思虑了半刻，似乎想再问点什么，可惜最终也没问出口，只是点了点头，又转身往房间走去。

这是周家寂寞冷清的第四个春节。  
周家的小少爷自外出求学之后，再也没有回来过，家中没有孩子，更显得门厅凄清。往往，周老爷子和孟鹤堂只是沉默着吃过一顿年夜饭，便各怀心事地找借口回了房。老爷子的心事，是等待幺孙打来拜年的电话，他对周九良的电话从来都没有什么好语气，甚至有时失于严厉，但孟鹤堂心里清楚，他是十足期待的；而孟鹤堂的心事，是期待自己也许也能收到一通电话，即使他从未收到过。

周游的生日比孟鹤堂要晚一些，腊月初一，他才刚刚满二十岁。  
房间中温暖舒适，孟鹤堂脱了外衫挂起，自顾自地躺在了床上，除夕夜是他难得放松的时间，他却更多地用来发呆，年年如此。  
他刚满十八岁那年，曾经试探着老家主，是否能把周九良从法国挪回来，却挨了劈头盖脸的一顿训，老家主疾言厉色，语速飞快，但脱不开一个恨铁不成钢的主题——孟鹤堂的心太软了。  
“你就不怕，把他接回来之后他马上就把你的身世找地方公布出去？”老爷子手中的拐杖狠狠地在地上敲着：“你刚成年，他和你差不了几岁，你就真不怕董事会马上要求我把你做掉？”  
这些年，如狼似虎的董事会都是孟鹤堂单枪匹马在应对，孟鹤堂怎么会不知道呢？  
周老爷子的训话结束于“我真后悔让你把他当亲兄弟”，孟鹤堂此后便再不敢主动提起要周九良回来的事情，可还是忍不住让白焰去打听，周老爷子到底什么时候才愿意松口。

也许他快要同意了。  
孟鹤堂在床上打了个滚，柔软的被褥上有好闻的味道，他的脸颊埋在被套中间，深深嗅了一口，他打开了手机，无数条新年祝福的消息蹦了出来，孟鹤堂懒得去看，那些是给周游的。  
他轻车熟路地在联系人中间找到了一个备注为一串鸟语的，点开了与他的对话框——周家在法国有些势力根基，只有家主才有权知道，可惜，孟鹤堂对这些势力的利用非常之浪费资源，他用法文问道：我弟弟还好吗？  
对面马上回了一张照片，巴黎今天是晴天，现在还未入夜，照片并不清晰，显然是偷拍，在一大片下课的学生中，孟鹤堂认出了挺拔干净的周九良，他低着头，似乎步履匆匆。  
谢谢，孟鹤堂用法语回复了消息，顺便将照片删了干净。

白焰的房间就在隔壁，那间屋子原本被用作保姆房，在周游不需要保姆，转而信任白焰之后，他便住了进去。  
他在门廊下点燃了一支烟，静静地吸着，他的视力与听力在暗夜中突出极了，保镖的自我修养，他吐出一口烟气，听到主人的房间里传来了一声轻笑。  
笑声稍纵即逝，像是从未出现过，白焰诧异地看了一眼紧闭的房门，歪了一下脑袋。

除却唐人街的张灯结彩，法国并不知晓今天是亚洲某个国家合家欢度的节日，周九良下课后便径直回了住处。  
周家只是放逐他，并不是抛弃他，小少爷在法国的生活依旧比大多数人优越，他住在高级公寓，房子定时有清洁工打扫，三餐也尽可以挑挑拣拣，三年余的独自生活让他褪去了千娇百宠时身上的奶气，他现在已然是一个结实挺拔的少年了。  
公寓的门牌号下是一个小型的私人信箱，里面被放了东西时，作为标识的小红旗便会竖起来，周九良瞥了一眼随风轻摆的小红旗，忍不住嗤笑，他不用打开都知道里面是什么。  
是一份匿名的、精致的，新年礼物。  
来自他亲爱的大哥。

周九良偶尔会在心里痛骂孟鹤堂是不是脑子有点问题，用指甲盖想想都知道，最不应该来讨好自己的人就是他。  
他就应该老老实实地夹紧尾巴，与周九良划清楚河汉界，努力地防备长大了的周九良来算计他家主的位子。  
周九良自认对家主之位并没有心思，那破位置又累事又多，脑子有问题的人才会去做，年龄渐长，虽然仍旧对这个欺骗感情的冒牌货深恶痛绝，但他也理解了一些孟鹤堂当初被迫上位的无奈，他取出了信箱中的小礼物进了房门，随手拆了包装纸。  
是两枚袖扣。  
他不了解这些属于成年人的精致玩意儿，正在为毕业舞会时怎样搭配才不像一个暴发户而发愁，这件礼物来的很是时候。  
孟鹤堂不光脑子有问题，还是个喜欢偷窥的变态。  
周九良撇了撇嘴，懒得思考强大又独立的孟鹤堂到底为什么非要凑到他跟前摇尾巴，他摸起手机，随手给孟鹤堂发去了一句：新年快乐。  
像是群发不小心发到了他那样就好，周九良犹豫了一下，没有署名。

任谁都不能理解，孟鹤堂为什么会因为一条突然出现在通知栏的，没头没尾、甚至连署名都没有的“新年快乐”而笑出声来。

时间是一条逆流的河。  
很多很多鲜活的记忆与情感都在它的冲刷下逐渐淡去了，周老爷子淡忘了当年气血上头，执拗地把幺孙发落到千里之外的愤怒；秦管事淡忘了孟鹤堂初到周家的唯唯诺诺，面对周家自持冷静的家主始终恭敬顺从；白焰淡忘了为家主挡下那一枪之后的痛楚，但他依旧选择忠于周游。  
可孟鹤堂始终忘不了，他惶惑无依地坐在陌生的房间里，有个脸蛋圆圆的小家伙从窗户下冒出来，亲亲热热地叫他大哥。  
偶尔的偶尔，他的理性与权衡也不能理解自己为什么要执拗地贴着周九良的冷脸，可是人是一种渴望温暖的生物，是即使知道火焰会灼伤自己，也会小心翼翼凑过去用手来呵护的生物。  
就当，他是舍不得那一声“大哥”吧。

孟鹤堂的样子几乎已经看不出当年了，他飞速地成熟了起来，一个眼神便能让咄咄逼人的董事三缄其口。  
他是建安这一代的世家子弟中最出挑的那一个，周家被他经营得很好，就算远在法国的周九良也能知道——上了高中之后，他的公寓换成了更贵的一座，可见孟鹤堂赚得盆满钵满。

不善言辞的白焰被迫承担了周游日常工作沟通的工作，只因为周游实在用不得别的秘书，女人无心工作，上赶着对他献媚也就算了，男人也逃不过周游这种奇怪的魅力。  
比较之下只有白焰可以。  
他见识过见不得光的那个周游面不改色地崩掉不守规矩的手下的脑袋，他还年轻，暂时不想死。  
白焰将一份文件递到了周游的办公桌上，二十三岁的周游青春正盛，却像董事会的老古板们一样紧皱着眉，他瞥了一眼白焰，随口问道：“晚上的宴会安排联系过了吗？”白焰点了点头，脸上露出一点无奈和为难的神色，孟鹤堂一打量就知道他确实联系过了——他只有做过自己不擅长的事情之后才会露出这样的神色。  
想到这里，孟鹤堂忍不住笑了一下：“好，辛苦。”  
白焰赶紧拿起签好的文件走了出去，周游笑起来确实很漂亮，尤其是那双带笑含情的眼睛，白焰开始理解为什么之前几任总裁秘书的结局都草草收场，可惜白焰还不想死。

今晚是周氏集团成立四十周年的纪念，其实如果真算起来，周家的势力早在几代前就已经趋于稳固，但作为“集团”出现，也不过是上一辈家主当家时的故事。  
宴会是商界结识人脉互相攀扯的手段，简短发言过后，孟鹤堂便带笑举起了酒杯祝酒，宣布宴会开始。周家作为主办方，又坐拥这样大的势力，自然是被巴结的对象，周游虽素有些架子，却也并不缺人上来敬酒，他的酒力并不太好，很快，脸上就带上了薄红。  
“周先生，秦家等着敬您的酒。”白焰双手交叠在身前，客气地欠了欠身，纠缠着周游的几位自觉比不上秦家与周家亲厚，也就识趣地退了下去，孟鹤堂如蒙大赦，伸手轻拍了两下自己的脸，随着周游转向了等在不远处的秦家。  
秦家人不过是给孟鹤堂一个下台的幌子，并不着意于敬酒，秦管事的大儿子争气，靠着老子卖命挣下的一些家底，狠狠地混出了些出息名堂，竟也成了半个世家，他是个鲁直的男人，一只手搭在自己幼弟肩上，一只手举起了酒杯：“周总，好久未见了。”  
最近周家有个地产项目，刚好与秦家合作，孟鹤堂正打算有机会时见一见这位小秦总，于是便笑了笑，同样举起了杯：“好久不见。”站在一边的秦霄贤也在大哥的引荐下向孟鹤堂问了好，小伙子比他的大哥高出半个头，生得十分清秀，他笑起来眉眼弯弯，透着天真傻气，与他大哥生意人的精干完全不同：“大哥。”  
他一向随着周九良，叫他一声大哥。  
周游似是有些出神，好半晌，他竟不往与秦家一起的那个项目上靠，只是怔怔地问道：“你与九良还有联系吗？”  
秦霄贤笑了笑：“怎么会没有呢，老是一起打游戏呢，九良很厉害，他带我打。”说完，他似乎有点心虚，补充道：“也不总打。”孟鹤堂的脸颊透着红，眼神也不怎么活泛，白焰打量着，只当他是醉了，有点困难地斟酌着措辞上来打圆场，却被周游拦住，他笑了笑：“没事，我只是太久没见他了。”  
秦霄贤说得起劲，没管他亲大哥投过来的关于让他闭嘴的暗示眼神：“九良什么时候才留学回来啊，大哥你都不想他吗？”  
周游却没再回答，只笑了笑，转向了终于松了一口气的秦家大哥。

夜里的风一吹，孟鹤堂只觉得头痛欲裂。  
宴会结束时已经不早了，白焰搀着周总坐进回家的车，吩咐着本宅过来接人的司机：“开稳些。”  
孟鹤堂独自坐在后座，脑子里像是走马灯一样地过着那个法国的眼线这些年发过的周九良的照片，从他圆头圆脑，想家偷偷哭鼻子时起，到他如秦霄贤一样大，长身玉立、神态冷淡结束。孟鹤堂忍不住按了按自己的太阳穴——他不该喝这么多酒的。

本宅竟还未熄灯。  
孟鹤堂进跨院时便有些诧异，周老爷子一向早眠，现在已是后半夜了竟还未睡，想必有事。  
果然，秦管事很快就走了过来，他打量着孟鹤堂的神色，有些犹豫地说：“请您去老爷子那儿去一趟吧，他有些事想跟您商量。”  
秦管事引着孟鹤堂进的竟是祠堂，老爷子坐在主位上，看到孟鹤堂进来并未起身，门被秦管事关上了，祠堂内便只剩了两人。孟鹤堂有些头晕，便坐在了老爷子对面：“您有什么事吩咐吗？”周老爷子的神色有些复杂，这神色让孟鹤堂回想起他决意将周九良送走的那一晚，带着丝丝的愧疚与决绝，孟鹤堂神智有些不清，此刻却心眼明亮：“关于九良？”  
周老爷子缓缓点了点头。  
“六年了。”老爷子开口有些滞涩：“你来到周家，没做过一件错事。”孟鹤堂静静地看着老人，他继续说道：“可我总也不疼你，我知道你难，却也不怎么出手帮你，疏远也罢，偏心也罢，我只知道，如果是九良在你的位置上，我早几年便操心死了。”  
孟鹤堂其实并不怨，同样的，他对老爷子也并没有深厚的感情，他做周家家主，像是偶然得到了一份辛苦但高薪的工作，既是工作，怎么可能指望上司事事施以援手呢。  
“可我，还是要给你添一样麻烦。”老爷子似是坚定了心绪，抬起了头：“九良是我管教不周，可也是我幺孙，能不能让他回来为我送终？”  
孟鹤堂愣在了原地，他想到了什么，开口有些嗫嚅：“您，前两日...”  
白焰说过，前两日秦管事请过医生到本宅。  
“我不知还能不能过今年。”老人勉强笑了笑：“我放心你，孩子，可我始终不放心他。”  
孟鹤堂的神色像是凝固在了脸上，祠堂中安静极了，老人的呼吸声变得沉重而缓慢，孟鹤堂看着老人浑浊的眼睛，那里面有不难辨认的愧疚与痛苦。  
“好。”孟鹤堂听到自己的心脏在狂跳，心跳声似是在耳膜中回荡，变得清晰剧烈，他的那些紧张与甜蜜交织的美梦，连同老人日盼夜想的希冀，只差他一句话就可以实现：“我去安排。”

机场与六年前并无差别，而每个人的心境都已改变了。  
孟鹤堂不顾白焰带着犹豫的阻拦，还是下了车，亲自混入了接机的人群，白焰也只好无奈地跟着他一起。  
西装革履的周游推掉了董事会，甚至还专门做了头发，白焰站在他身后，打量着他紧绷的腰背线条：他在紧张。

白焰对于这两兄弟的关系一向摸不着头脑，几年前这位小少爷不知怎么的，就与家里大吵一架，愤而出国，现在夹着尾巴被家里接回来，紧张的反而是坐稳了家主位子的大哥。

到达口开始有人出来了，周九良那班飞机准时降落，孟鹤堂努力控制着自己想要踮起脚尖往里看的欲望，却忍不住回头去吩咐个子高些的白焰：“看仔细些，到了。”  
白焰立刻收回了脸上的复杂的八卦神色，如孟鹤堂所期待的一样，立刻翘首以待，可惜，人都快走光了，也没看到那位小少爷出来。  
周游也有些奇怪，他更加仔细地打量着每位从到达口出来的旅客，可却始终未果。

眼见着人越来越少，孟鹤堂忍不住回头去看白焰，像是要责怪他监看不利：“你看到了没有？怎么...”话未说完，他便不再继续了，白焰身后不过两三步，一个青年正似笑非笑地打量着他，他抱着膀子，身边立着行李箱，笑得有些痞气，他的眉眼已看不太出儿时的稚气了，变得狭长而英气，只是脸颊上那颗小痣还在。

他见孟鹤堂愣住，笑意更胜，绕过白焰走了上来：“不知道有VIP通道么？”  
他已走到了孟鹤堂近旁，微微弯下腰，在孟鹤堂耳边故意咬牙切齿地吐出一个不情不愿的称呼：“大哥。”


	6. Chapter 6

一切仿佛顺利得过了头。  
周九良随和得不像是那个六年前刚刚获知孟鹤堂身份，便翻脸不认人冲着他龇牙咧嘴的狼崽子，他很平静地跟孟鹤堂坐上了同一辆车，一路无话。  
本宅这些年并没有什么变化，说是孟鹤堂忙到没有时间整修也好，说是他有意无意想保留当年的生活痕迹也罢，总之，周九良一下车，便在院门口驻足了半刻，直到怀念够了才随着孟鹤堂一同进去，两人从垂花门廊进了中庭，周九良竟没忍住轻笑了一声，与孟鹤堂打趣：“大哥治家严谨啊，就连这颗槐树都还是我走那年的样子。”  
孟鹤堂的表情并没有太大波动，但周九良瞥到他的手指无措地搓捻着袖口，想必，他并没有做好回话的准备。  
果不其然，孟鹤堂只是点了点头。

老爷子居住的小跨院在靠里的位置，孟鹤堂将周九良送到院门口，便识趣地停了下来，他无意打扰祖孙重聚。  
当着他的面，老爷子恐怕还要顾及些厚此薄彼，若是他不在，久别重逢的两人说起话来大概会亲热许多。  
周九良走进院门几步，这才发现孟鹤堂没跟上来，他回了头，打量孟鹤堂的眼神像是在打量一只表现出了突出才能的小动物，就像是主人第一次发现家里的猫咪原来具备“握手”这个才艺那样，他不着痕迹地笑了一下，让孟鹤堂觉得十分微妙：“不进来？”  
孟鹤堂点了点头，轻声回答：“我还有事。”  
周九良了然的表情看起来十分夸张，他饶有兴味地咂了咂嘴：“您忙吧。”  
然后就头也没回，走了进去。

白焰跟随周游的这些年，从来都觉得他的这位老大并不需要人去关怀，他坚强到仿佛什么事都压不垮他，什么人都不能让他从精英的状态中分神剥离。  
但就在这个下午，他着实开了眼界，周游在房间中闷坐的第三个小时，他终于忍不住敲了敲那扇安静到诡异的门。  
周游允许他进门的声音也平白无故地疲惫了些，白焰站在门口，看着周游窝在房间内的圈椅中，一脸魂不守舍，还是忍不住开了口：“您，要不要聊聊？”周游呆了几秒，没有拒绝，也没有同意，他坐直了些：“聊什么？”  
关于你的兄弟？关于你的状态？关于你并没有任何行程安排，却破天荒地待在本宅不走？  
但白焰并不打算逾越，他为周游倒了一杯热茶，放在他面前的书桌上：“聊聊停云楼，可以吗？”周游的眼睛以肉眼可见的速度重新聚起了光，他浅呷了一口茶，清了一下嗓子：“讲。”  
就像是任何关于江湖的故事里，都少不了一座用途暧昧的酒楼，周家也不能免俗，停云楼是周家辖下的一家店面，它用途颇多，举重若轻，一时半会儿无法概括它为周家一些见不得光的交易提供了多少便利，前些日子周游到停云楼谈事，没想到却遭了些暗算，因此便决定给这个藏污纳垢的地方来一次大清洗。  
孟鹤堂轻轻摩挲着手腕处被子弹擦过的伤痕，听着白焰不带什么感情地陈述处理结果，心里那些因权力生出的快意又将他恢复成了镇定强大的周游，他抿起嘴角，手指在杯沿划过，给白焰的工作汇报画上句号：“好，干净利索。”  
“另外，那天掩护您，牺牲了的兄弟，该有些抚恤。”白焰的手指抚过下巴上的胡茬：“您需给我个决断。”  
孟鹤堂思忖了片刻：“妻小父母自是都要代管照顾的，账目走私人，我以个人名义对他们进行抚恤，另外，丧葬费...”他的声音忽然停了下来，再开口便又恢复成了白焰未进门时的样子，犹犹豫豫，像是一瞬间失去了所有的底气：“你...你怎么过来了？”  
站在门口的周九良歪了歪脑袋，露出一副欠揍的表情：“大哥工作繁忙，我亲自过来请您一起去吃饭。”  
白焰的眼神在周游的脸上停留了片刻，竟有些恨铁不成钢的意味，他欠了欠身：“小少爷，事涉机密，您还是不听的好。”周九良并不在意，他无视白焰的话，只看着孟鹤堂：“菜可凉了啊。”  
孟鹤堂站起了身，挥挥手制止白焰继续，他走向了周九良，轻声回答：“知道了，走吧。”

这顿饭吃得很是没有意思。  
孟鹤堂像是一个无限能源的吃饭机器，他基本不记得自己都吃了些什么，只是把菜夹到碗里，嚼嚼咽下去而已。  
周老爷子也摸不准周九良到底是个什么狗脾气，他竟还为孟鹤堂夹菜，像是这六年间大家一直和谐地生活在一起，周九良夹进碗里的菜孟鹤堂也吃不出什么滋味，只是低头细嚼慢咽，为饭桌上的其他二人表演礼貌文雅的吃饭姿势。  
“九良，”周老爷子不住打量着阔别六年余的孙子，他虽严厉，却也忍不住语气动容：“就住在家里吧，不要出去了。”  
他回来之前，孟鹤堂早已为他办好了学籍身份之类，再过几天他就会进入一所艺术类大学就读，孟鹤堂特意选了清闲好混的艺术鉴赏专业给自家游手好闲的小少爷，周九良在法国读书时的绩点可并不像他本人一样乐观。  
其实这也是老爷子的意思，他最后的这半年里，自然是希望自己千盼万盼才回到身边的小孙子时时陪伴的。

“我倒是愿意，”周九良笑着，给爷爷和长兄各夹了一筷子菜，十足兄友弟恭的模样，只是掩不住一肚子坏水，他笑道：“院子不大，我住回来了，大哥肯定要觉得拥挤了，不如不讨大哥的嫌了吧。”  
孟鹤堂被那一声“大哥”叫得出了半身冷汗，说不清是因为窃窃的欢喜，还是对于恶意的敏感，他噎了一下，还未喘匀气便开口：“不，不挤。”  
周老爷子的脸色变得有些阴沉，他并未动周九良夹的菜，沉声道：“你不要仗着他惯着你，就蹬鼻子上脸。”说实话，周老爷子有点想把孟鹤堂的脑子撬开看看里面到底有些什么，平常优秀正常的周家家主怎么一遇见自己兄弟就变成了这么一副落水狗的样子？  
周老爷子清了清嗓子，语气中有些警告意味：“游儿，腰板挺起来。”孟鹤堂知道，他是在提点自己不要事事都忍让着周九良，他坐得直了些：“是，我是想着，他住在本宅陪您会更好一些，我去外面住也...”  
周九良原本还是一副看戏的样子，听到这里没忍住露出了诧异的神情，他打量着孟鹤堂的眉眼神色，有些不解。从与孟鹤堂见面开始，他就牟足了劲要让孟鹤堂不痛快，他早就不是把喜恶写在脸上的小孩子了，成年人讨厌一个人，想让一个人难堪，有数不清的办法。  
可他却像是蓄力挥拳打在了一坨棉花上，孟鹤堂把关于他的一切都统统忍了下去，他有些怀疑，是不是他现在指着孟鹤堂的鼻子骂一顿，孟鹤堂也丝毫不会反抗？

这倒有点意思。  
周九良赶紧露出了个笑脸：“我没那意思，搬出去干嘛呀，都住，都住。”孟鹤堂飞快地瞥了他一眼，又低下了脑袋，他似乎弯起了嘴角，又似乎没有：“嗯。”

饭后周九良又陪着老爷子说了好一会儿话，直到秦叔进来催促老爷子就寝，这才从内院退了出来。  
他溜达过儿时常赖着不走的大哥的书房，又走过中庭那棵槐树，周九良不知为何，有些烦闷，终于回到了家，给了孟鹤堂不知多少排揎，但他却并没有自己想象中那样高兴。

大概是离开的时候太年幼了，那份年幼时被欺骗的恨意丝毫没有消失，反而随着时间推移愈演愈烈。无论长大后的周九良如何明晰周家当年的处境，理解孟鹤堂被迫上位的无奈，但在他心中，孟鹤堂始终被固化成了恬不知耻地挤进周家的外人，装模作样坐在原本属于自己大哥的位置上的王八蛋，以及明知他与自己并无半毛钱关系，还要虚情假意对自己好的伪善者。  
可是，真的是这样吗？  
周九良一拳捶在树上，在夜风中忽然觉得十分茫然。  
那个像是被伤害过的小动物一样，一看到自己就自动夹起尾巴做人的孟鹤堂，那个因为自己一句“大哥”就忍不住身体颤抖的孟鹤堂，那个明知道自己不怀好意，还要事事忍让的孟鹤堂，和他记忆中的形象逐渐剥离开来，周九良的手隐隐作痛，他毫不在乎地随手摸了摸，径直走向了周游的房间。

白焰正在门廊下吸烟，周游并不介意他吸，偶尔熬夜时还会向他索要一支提神，因此他在本宅中也不太顾忌。  
烟气在夜色中弥漫，白焰沉默着，看着周九良从不远处走近，心中生出了些许防备，他的手条件反射似的要往后腰摸，但又停住，因为周九良毫不掩饰地露出了一个嘲讽的微笑：“怎么，想动手？”  
就周游的态度和表现来看，白焰就算生出些动手的念头，也会被自己的老大狠狠教训一顿。  
“不，抱歉。”白焰让开了道路，让周九良从他身边经过，周九良吊儿郎当地直接推开了孟鹤堂的房门，孟鹤堂正在工作，看到他进来先是一愣，随后便有些手足无措：“你怎么...”  
周九良回身一把关上了门，他比了个手势：“打住，不要每次见到我都问同一句话。”孟鹤堂站起了身，却不走近，他眼神闪烁，等待着周九良先开口，周九良也不知道自己到底是来干什么的，他似乎是被名为“愧疚”的情绪驱动，前来跟孟鹤堂掰扯掰扯当年对错，但看到孟鹤堂带着懵的表情，闪烁的眼神，和忍不住搓捻衣袖的手指，他觉得自己又恶劣了起来。  
倘若孟鹤堂做出一副不可一世的样子，他必定会先给孟鹤堂一拳，再好好划清两人之间的楚河汉界，但孟鹤堂偏偏是一副被救上岸的落水狗狗的样子，周九良看着他，忍不住有点想笑，开口便又是调侃：“干嘛？心理素质不至于这么差吧，怕我？”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“不是...”  
周九良往前跨了一大步，满意地看到孟鹤堂马上条件反射地后撤，这下孟鹤堂自己也说不清了，他的脸颊开始隐隐泛红：“到底什么事？”

周九良一屁股坐在了孟鹤堂床上，他看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，不知不觉就露出了坏笑：“有事求你。”孟鹤堂有些意外，周九良看他的表情松动，继续说道：“刚回国不太适应，后天去学校报到，你送我吧。”  
孟鹤堂像是松了一口气，他试探着坐了下来，轻声应允：“好，我会去的。”  
周九良翘起了二郎腿，那模样着实有点欠揍，他打量着孟鹤堂，笑道：“要陪我进学校，光送我到门口的话，随便一个司机都能做到。”孟鹤堂不假思索：“好。”  
周九良十分怀疑，现在他提什么要求孟鹤堂都会答应，他心里有些发痒，有种莫名其妙得寸进尺的快感，他摩挲着自己的下巴，忽地灵光一闪：“我不喜欢你穿西装，穿我的衣服，可以吗？”  
孟鹤堂的眼睛瞪得溜圆，在温和的顶灯灯光下，那双眼睛泛着柔软的水光，他始终没有回答。周九良盯着孟鹤堂看了好一会儿，不知怎的，生出了些自知之明，他自己也觉得自己这要求像是个变态，刚打算开口打个哈哈，孟鹤堂却像是怕他反悔似的，抢先开口：“嗯...你愿意的话，我没问题。”  
这下轮到周九良愣了，孟鹤堂打量着他的表情，画蛇添足地补充道：“我...我说，你的衣服，我穿。”

周九良怔怔地看了孟鹤堂足足五秒，两人之间的距离不过几米，周九良却觉得，他看不清孟鹤堂的样子。

他好像还是当年一切都没有发生时，对着周九良轻声细语的温柔哥哥；又好像是怯怯地躲闪着，只因为周九良没有像预想中一样嫌弃他就心生欢喜的可怜狗狗。

周九良不太自然地站起了身子，转身欲走，他犹豫了半刻，却又回过身来，还未说话便忍不住弯起嘴角，这是他回来后第一次对孟鹤堂用这样温和的语气说话，不带讽刺，也不带刻意：“你跟我说话，不用这么见外吧。”

这好像是他一开始来找孟鹤堂的目的。  
终于说了出来，周九良似乎觉得，外面的夜色，其实很美。


	7. Chapter 7

“那就麻烦您了。”周游从沙发上站起了身，向着忙不迭和他一起站起来的男人浅浅鞠了一躬：“舍弟刚刚回国，有些事情还不是很明白，倘若有不得体的地方，请校长包涵一二。”

头发快要花白的校长赶紧赔笑：“哪儿的事儿，用得上周总亲自跑一趟，学校没有周家的基金会支持是办不起来的，小少爷的事，我自会上心。”

一通官话说得倒是冠冕堂皇，坐在孟鹤堂身后软皮沙发上的周九良翘着夸张的二郎腿，不合时宜地“啧”了一声，引得孟鹤堂回头微微皱眉：“九良，不要没礼貌。”周九良的眼神转向了校长，老头会意，马上摆摆手：“不碍事不碍事。”

“校长都说没事了，”周九良伸了个懒腰站了起来，伸手揽住孟鹤堂的肩膀：“回家还是在外面吃？”

看着孟鹤堂微蹙的眉，周九良心里恶作剧得逞的快感愈演愈烈，他随手勾了勾孟鹤堂穿着的粉色卫衣外套的带子：“嗯？大哥，我想吃火锅。”

孟鹤堂不太自然地清了一下嗓子，被周九良揽着的肩头变得僵硬不已，他的笑脸有些生硬：“那我们就先告辞了。”

出了学校的办公楼，周九良这才把浑身不自在的孟鹤堂撒开，他嗤笑了一声，打量着孟鹤堂浑身上下的打扮，忍不住心情大好。

孟鹤堂穿着的是他在法国时买的几件休闲装，粉色的卫衣外套和带着飘带的半截短裤显得孟鹤堂年轻了不少，或许该说，这才是孟鹤堂这个年龄该有的打扮，平时西装革履的孟鹤堂凭空添了些严肃，一点儿都没有活力。

周九良伸手把孟鹤堂脑袋上的棒球帽扶正，调侃道：“大哥，穿这身衣服就不要说那样的话了，什么包涵啊，得体啊，跟你现在的形象都不挨着。”

孟鹤堂也忍不住低头笑了一下：“还不都是你让我这样的？”

平时从不胡闹的周游做起来很累，孟鹤堂理了理没有被梳上去的，散落在额前的细软头发，随口问道：“想去哪里吃火锅？”周九良在校长室不过是为了彰显自己的纨绔随口一说，现在倒愣住了，半晌，他笑了一声：“你不会真以为我愿意和你一起吃饭吧？”

孟鹤堂轻快的脚步忽然有所迟疑，他尽力恢复了自若，笑了一下：“也是。”

成年人之间其实不用把一切都说开挑明，回国的周航和冒牌的周游非常有默契地在不进行沟通的情况下扮演了完美的兄友弟恭。

周九良不想当家主，所以他无意把周游真正的身份戳穿；孟鹤堂只能继续当家主，所以他即使心里怵，也要扮演好一个纨绔子弟的成熟大哥。

只是，孟鹤堂的水准比不过国外镀金一趟的小少爷，他还是入戏太深，忍不住心软放纵，先是穿着一身小朋友才会穿的衣服来陪周九良办理注册，又是在周九良面前不轻不重地闹了个小笑话。

孟鹤堂的情绪忽然变得有些低落，他沉默地跟在周九良身后，冷不防被斜里伸出的一只手吓到，下意识往腰后摸。

“你好，同学，”站在他面前的是一个带着羞赧笑容的大男孩儿，大概是这个学校的学生，他笑着看了看孟鹤堂的惊诧神色：“不好意思，吓到你了吗？”

孟鹤堂把手收回，温和地笑了一下：“没有，是我在走神。”

男孩儿的笑容更加灿烂，他有些不好意思地摸了一下后脑勺：“你大几？我能，我能要个联系方式吗？”

这学生肯定不喜欢看金融新闻，如果他碰巧看过几期建安市的金融时报，他也许就能认出面前这人曾西装革履地在上面出现过，面对这样年纪的单纯小孩儿，孟鹤堂忽然有点不知道以何种面目去拒绝，只好尴尬地笑了一下：“我不是...”

“你谁啊？”周九良忽然面色不善地横在了两人之间，他上下打量了一下要联系方式的同学：“我哥有女朋友了。”

气氛变得尴尬了起来。

“不好意思。”孟鹤堂只好赔笑，男孩儿讪讪地点了点头便走开了，周九良面色不虞，冷哼一声：“你几岁啊，不懂拒绝？”

孟鹤堂有些尴尬，他脸颊泛红，有些羞恼：“我只是一时没反应过来，况且，我没有女朋友，也没有男朋友。”周九良楞了一下，举起了双手：“行行行，我给你把他追回来，可以吧？”说完，他便佯装要把走开的男孩儿叫回来，孟鹤堂急忙伸手去拽他，一时失了些分寸——他拉住了周九良的手臂，搁在平时，他是绝对不会主动去碰周九良这只对他心怀怨怼的小刺猬的。

“你别！走了，回去。”孟鹤堂拽了拽周九良的手臂，涨红了脸，周九良这才满意地停了下来，他没挣开孟鹤堂，得意地笑了笑：“告诉你，这种小孩儿，配不上我们周家的门楣，懂了吗？”

孟鹤堂赶紧点了点头。

气氛有些不对，白焰开着车，从后视镜打量坐在后排的兄弟俩，视线在周游那身可以说是可爱的打扮上停留了几秒，微不可察地叹了一口气。

这两兄弟不知道又闹了什么气，白焰有些脑瓜疼，自从周九良回来，他的差事变得难办了起来。

就比如刚刚在停车场，他本该与周游形影不离，最近周游在谈一个收购，不是很光彩的那种，也许会被别有用心的人盯上，但这位小少爷才不管那一套，他一贯喜欢用鼻孔打量白焰：“你留下，不许跟着。”

这样也就算了，关键是家主还在一边帮腔：“我能应付，你留下吧。”

还好没出意外，白焰又叹了口气，车子转过了一个弯。

“哎，转回去，不回家了，去...去老庙街。”周九良颐指气使：“那儿有家铜锅涮肉，你知道吧？”

白焰有点懵，他是个保镖，不是个导游，上哪儿知道这个去。

关键是家主又开始帮腔，周游只是怔愣了一下，便开了口：“调头吧，去老庙街。”

白焰的表情逐渐有些无奈，车子在信号灯处调了头，转出一个郁闷的弧线。

正常工作日，白焰轻松得像是在度假，他看着吃过午饭的周游靠在沙发上看这一季度的财务报表，一边收拾着桌上的碗筷，一边欣慰不已。

小少爷乖乖去上学了，日子又回到了过去。

以至于周游看到一半，眉头皱紧问他问题时，白焰都不像往日一样拘谨，他迸发出了无比的工作热情。

“停云楼这季度为什么开始盈利了？”周游歪着脑袋戳着手中的平板：“我以为至少还要再亏上几月。”

白焰将手中的饭盒放下，正经回答：“我去看过两次，有声有色。”周游紧皱的眉头松弛了一些，既然白焰这样的人都能夸上一句，那证明经营确实还不错，他笑了一下：“怎么个有声有色法？”白焰如实回答：“酒，女人，都是最好的，加上...”

周游的神色有些好奇，白焰回想了一下：“朱红绯，停云楼新填上的经理，很得力。”孟鹤堂挑了挑眉，叫这名字，难怪停云楼红火，他照例叮嘱了一句：“勤看着，确保都要是我们自己的人。”

白焰很稳妥，他一贯善于如此：“明白，虽是见不得人的生意，但朱红绯从不强买强卖，做的干净，如今看来，那些女孩子和她也不离心。”孟鹤堂重又低下了头，他笑了一声：“你勤看着吧。”这话里带了些调侃，白焰面色不变，沉默着把桌上的杂物利落地打起了包，他起身要走，却迟疑地回答道：“也...不是很勤。”

周游看了他一眼，竟笑了起来，笑得露出了尖尖小牙：“知道了，你去把这个项目经理叫过来，我有事要问。”他的手指在平板上点了点一个名字，白焰得令，赶紧出了门。

没想到总裁办公室门外竟有个不速之客。

前台的小姑娘一脸为难地看着白焰：“小少爷说他要上来，我也...”白焰面无表情，点了点头，周九良双手插兜地看着他：“开门啊。”白焰站着不动：“您该先联系家主。”周九良不管那一套：“有什么区别？他会说不让我进去？”

白焰把手上的杂物交给了小姑娘，示意她去处理：“小少爷，您该在学校。”

周九良晃过了他，直接去开办公室的门：“你怎么老喜欢教我该干嘛？”门开了，周九良大大咧咧地在孟鹤堂微怔的眼神中走了进去，回头挑衅：“你看他说不乐意了吗？”

周游站起了身子：“你怎么...”白焰欠了欠身，逃跑似的退了下去，惹不起他可躲得起，不像周游，这一下午注定要被逃课乱跑的小少爷折磨了。

有了周游对校长的提点，周九良逃课简直算是某种意义上的天经地义。

孟鹤堂实在没办法赶走他，只好硬着头皮在自家弟弟的监视下办公，被传唤来的项目经理如坐针毡，他没有想到，他面前的总裁也一样。

白焰将经理送走后，孟鹤堂终于忍不住问躺在他的沙发上打游戏的周九良：“你到底来干嘛的？”周九良娴熟地在游戏中取下一个人头，笑道：“来看你啊。”孟鹤堂有点崩溃：“我今天的日程是满的。”

周九良有点意外地挑了挑眉：“我也没说要耽误你啊。”孟鹤堂脱力地坐在办公椅上：“晚上有应酬。”周九良毫不意外：“我知道。”

孟鹤堂实在没辙了，好声好气地追问道：“那你到底是来做什么？”周九良的游戏告一段落，他坐起了身子，打量着孟鹤堂，他竟然笑了一下：“不做什么。”

那看来就是来捣乱了。

孟鹤堂看着他，不发一语，都是自己惯的，他在心里默念，他总要给自己找点麻烦的，这也不算什么。

周九良的手机屏幕又亮了起来，他熟练地杀着人，冷不丁在孟鹤堂办公间隙开口：“我小时候曾经非常非常想来这里。”孟鹤堂闻言抬起了头，周九良继续说：“想黏着大哥，想着，他工作他的，我玩我的，我陪着他，他陪着我，该有多好啊。”

孟鹤堂愣住了，他忽然有些手足无措，像是面对十岁的、爱撒娇的小孩子那样。

小小的周九良抱着他的脖子装哭，一边腻歪一边得寸进尺：“我就是想和大哥一起去嘛。”

可惜，在他们能够真正亲密相处的短短几月中，他从未答应过周九良的请求。

孟鹤堂感觉喉咙被什么堵住了，他哑然，低下了头。

周九良坐起了身子，他的表情也有些不自然，却故作轻松地说着大话：“你别想多了，我就是来圆自己一个童年梦想，况且，你又不是...”他想说“你又不是我大哥”，可是话到嘴边又有种说不出来的别扭。

他不是大哥又能是什么呢？除了大哥，谁会这么惯着自己这个小王八蛋？

最终他还是什么都没有说。

“嗯，你随意吧。”孟鹤堂说道，他的语气似乎有些难过，好半晌，他才轻声说道：“其实我也很希望，当年带你来过。”

周九良姿势不变，没有回应，手下却乱了方寸，生生送了一个人头。

孟鹤堂一直工作到很晚，白焰这才推门进来，先瞥了沙发上睡着的周九良一眼，又轻声催促：“周先生，您该换衣服了。”

晚上有个应酬，准备好的正装在屋后的休息室里，周游点了点头，示意他出去等自己，悄悄站起了身。休息室并没有落锁，周九良毕竟沉沉睡着，也没有别人会进来，孟鹤堂伸了个懒腰，喉咙中逸出一声低吟，坐了一天着实有点累，他脱下了身上的衬衫，将白焰准备好的那件更昂贵些的抖开。

门外似乎有些声音，孟鹤堂赤裸着上身，楞了一下，他飞快地往自己身上套着衣服，可惜有点晚了。

门被睡眼惺忪的周九良一把推开，随后，小少爷彻底睡醒了。

他看到了他的好大哥正忙乱不已地扣着纽扣，他的腰后别着什么东西，撑开了本就有些宽的裤腰，细韧的腰肢上有明显的肌肉线条，一直蜿蜒到被轻薄衬衫遮住的胸膛，周九良似乎看呆了，竟一时没有移开视线。

“你...”孟鹤堂手下慌乱，扣不上纽扣：“你能不能敲个门？”

“怕看啊？”周九良一把把门摔上，不甘示弱：“你怎么换衣服门都不锁？”

白焰似乎听到屋里有些动静，但他可不敢进去，屋里就那俩人，随他们去吧。

总裁办公室的门打开，出来的两兄弟都有些不自然，周九良那张脸还很可疑地红着，大概是睡迷糊了。

“好了，我让司机送你回去。”孟鹤堂不自然地理了一下领带，任由白焰把准备好的领带夹夹在他衬衫上：“我晚上有事。”周九良看着白焰，又看了看孟鹤堂，不知哪根筋搭错：“我也要去！”

白焰愣住了，心里开始忙不迭祈祷：千万别千万别...

很可惜，周游只是楞了一下，随即开了口，他的语气少了些命令白焰时的果断坚决，甚至有点软：“...好，去了，别给我捣乱。”


	8. Chapter 8

夏季只剩一个小小的尾巴。

周九良如儿时一样，拿个小板凳坐在爷爷的藤椅旁，狼吞虎咽地啃着秦管事端过来的一盘西瓜，老爷子看他吃得满脸都是，忍不住伸手去给他擦：“猪崽儿吃饭都没你埋汰。”周九良笑得露出两排白牙：“您见过猪崽儿啊？”

周老爷子一辈子养尊处优，别说猪崽儿，就连养猪场都没瞧见过，他笑了，一巴掌拍在周九良肩头：“回嘴是不是？”

周九良自小就被爷爷娇惯，现在长成大小伙子，对爷爷这分量极其轻微的一巴掌更不在意，但他却夸张地歪了肩膀：“哎呦，您这手劲儿，打坏了。”

祖孙两人近几日都待在一起，周九良除了偶尔心血来潮去学校点个卯，其他时间一概黏在爷爷和孟鹤堂身边，在爷爷身边负责耍宝赖皮，在孟鹤堂身边负责找茬呛声，这两种角色被小少爷切换得自然流畅，以至于骗过了老爷子那双鹰隼一样的眼睛。

玩笑几句之后，老爷子的脸色慢慢变得欣慰了起来：“你长大了，我原以为，你回来总要闹出些风浪，你总算，还是懂事。”想起周九良在孟鹤堂面前那副小绵羊似的样子，周老爷子轻轻摸了摸周九良的脑袋：“他是个好孩子，不会为难你，你只要乖乖的，他不为难你。”

周九良像只小狗一样甩着脑袋，躲避爷爷的手，他撒娇撒得顺其自然：“爷爷，干嘛呀，我都十八了。”

他并不想接老爷子的茬，在爷爷身边假装是个做错了事想要求得大哥原谅的好孩子已经很累了，何必再给自己加戏呢，老爷子的目光变得很是慈爱，他极少这样，在周九良的童年记忆中，爷爷虽宠他，但对他还是吹胡子瞪眼居多。

谁让他从小就淘呢。

“爷爷，你有什么事儿想跟我说吗？”周九良其实很敏感，他放下了手中的西瓜，疑惑地看着老爷子，而老爷子只是笑，他老了，说话逐渐有些颠三倒四：“他是个好孩子，九良，你大哥不会为难你。”

其实周九良已经够给孟鹤堂面子了。

他很会扮演一个没有坏心眼的幼弟，跟着孟鹤堂在应酬席间左右逢迎，在别人眼中，宽厚仁爱的大哥和健谈开朗的幼弟似乎十分和谐，但周九良心里清楚，一场应酬下来，孟鹤堂身边那个白焰时刻都在警惕他会不会突然翻出什么浪花。

白焰大约是不知道周游的真实身份的，如果他知道，孟鹤堂不会放任他活到现在。他的直觉真是相当可怕，在不知道事情脉络的情况下，就已经对周九良形成了天然的防备心。

至于孟鹤堂嘛，周九良想到这里，忍不住笑了一下，上车时，他分明无意碰到，孟鹤堂的后心都被汗水浸透了。

他对自己没辙，那就是真的没辙。

周九良甚至什么都不用做，只呆在孟鹤堂身边，就很像一场蓄谋已久的找茬生事了。

过了午，在老爷子的催促下，周九良还是不情不愿地滚回了学校。

艺术类的课程倒还蛮有意思，如果最后不需要任何考察的话。周九良托着腮帮坐在课堂上，难得地听了几耳朵，很幸运，有他哥在，他大概确实不需要任何事后考察。

最终还是走了神，因为老师开始讲与考试相关的东西了，周九良百无聊赖，直接掏出了手机给孟鹤堂发短信：不想上课了，你在办公室吗？我想帮你忙。

孟鹤堂的短信马上回了过来：不太方便。

周九良撇了撇嘴：嫌弃我？

孟鹤堂那边沉默了一分钟左右，认命似的回了一条消息：什么时候想过来，我让人去接你。

周九良勾起了嘴角，他把手机屏幕按灭，在桌上空白的笔记本上勾勾画画，其实孟鹤堂也蛮好的，若是换了周游，一定会直接打电话给周九良的老师，让他看紧一个要逃课的学生。周九良想起自己的大哥，眼神暗了暗，若是大哥活着，现在会是什么样子呢。

他会比孟鹤堂高一些，也会强壮一些，大概还是会严肃又宽厚地拍着周九良的肩膀，叮嘱他不要给周家丢脸。他不会像孟鹤堂，放纵自己的一切，即使周九良过了火，把堂堂的家主欺负得眼眶微红，他也不会说什么重话，顶多带着点儿委屈地求个饶，让周九良“别这样”。

他的天资不如大哥，所以大概付出了比大哥多十倍的努力，才能看起来像真正的家主，所以他并没有长很高的个子，也不太强壮，他大概需要一个更好的营养师了，每天的忙碌让他瘦成那样，虽然细窄的腰穿起西装来很符合周九良的美学信仰，但还是有点肉看起来比较...

周九良猛地从走神中清醒了过来。

他的笔下已经出现了一个朦朦胧胧的雏形，很好的光影，很好的比例，那是个有些衣衫凌乱的半身像，像上的人有着细瘦的腰，和漂亮流畅的线条。

妈的。

周九良一把把笔记合上，在老师惊讶的眼光中大步走出了教室。

他气急败坏地掏出手机开始为难孟鹤堂：我现在就要过去。

而孟鹤堂早有准备：车子已在校门口等你。

今天的小少爷面色不虞。

白焰按着周游在内线电话里的吩咐，将一份水果和一杯馥芮白送到了办公室，周九良没好气地歪在周游的沙发上，翘着脚，像只午休未遂的猫咪，他瞥了一眼白焰放下的托盘，随手叉起一块西瓜塞进嘴里：“谢了。”

周游没有抬头，白焰不敢私自领受，只是点了点头便退了出去，办公室里只剩下孟鹤堂敲键盘的声音，他微微皱眉，鼻梁上架着一副金丝眼镜：“吃吧，想吃别的就去找白焰。”周九良懒得搭理他，他心里窝着一股无名火，全发泄在了那一盘可怜水果上，风卷残云之后，他带着点儿挑衅看了一眼孟鹤堂，而孟鹤堂只是微微笑了一下，扶了扶眼镜：“别噎着。”

戴着眼镜的孟鹤堂看起来温柔了许多，周九良盯着他的脸看，虽然他和周游长了一张几乎完全一样的脸，但在周九良眼里简直是天差地别，他站起身来朝孟鹤堂走去，在孟鹤堂反应过来，抬头看他时伸手掐住了孟鹤堂的下巴。

小少爷一屁股坐在了孟鹤堂的办公桌上，皱着眉打量孟鹤堂的脸，他神情严肃，搞得孟鹤堂摸不着头脑地心慌不已，他不太敢挣扎，即使他可以干净利落地扭断周九良的手腕。周九良捏着他的下巴，左右晃动着他的脸，像在打量什么艺术品，就在孟鹤堂的脸一点点攀上红色时，他终于开了口：“你长得还真合适。”

孟鹤堂茫然：“合适？”周九良终于松开了他：“我的作业，给我当模特吧，我想给你拍照。”

作业个屁，周九良就没在乎过那种东西。

孟鹤堂还是很茫然，他伸手想把眼镜摘掉，却被周九良攥住了手腕：“哎哎哎干嘛呀，我就要这个。”孟鹤堂狐疑道：“你的作业？让你拍一个戴眼镜的男的？”周九良笃定：“嗯。”

孟鹤堂有点头痛，他挣脱了周九良的桎梏，看了一眼电脑：“我还有事，让白焰陪你，我让人去给你弄上几十副眼镜，你慢慢拍，好不好？”周九良岿然不动：“不行。”

眼镜，男人，两种元素齐了，却遭到了当事人的拒绝。

不知道周九良是怀疑孟鹤堂的行动力，还是白焰的性别。孟鹤堂耐着性子继续讨价还价：“公司其他人你都可以挑。”周九良还是那副鬼样子：“不行。”

孟鹤堂怀疑，他的作业是拍一张戴眼镜的周游。

最终，两人还是进了休息室，孟鹤堂认命地站在了周九良面前：“你想怎么拍？”周九良拉上了休息室落地窗的窗帘，孟鹤堂赶紧阻止：“哎，这样光线不好。”周九良冷着脸回嘴：“你懂还是我懂？”

好吧。

孟鹤堂像个木偶，被周九良摆弄着，坐在了沙发上，周九良捧着个相机蹲在孟鹤堂面前，快门却一声都没有响，孟鹤堂心里发毛：“不行吗？”周九良皱着眉，沉思了半晌，简明扼要地吐出了一个指令：“脱。”

孟鹤堂看着那个破镜头，忍不住提出异议：“你是不是耍我玩呢？”周九良神色不变，让孟鹤堂的怀疑站不住脚：“说了是作业。”两人僵持了片刻，孟鹤堂妥协了，他认命地解开了最上面的一颗纽扣，慢慢脱下了衬衫，室温不太高，空调很给力，但他的脸还是红了。

周九良始终面无表情，孟鹤堂心一横，将衬衫整个剥下放在一边，就算他是拿自己开涮，涮就涮吧。

孟鹤堂从来不敢对周九良提出什么意见，但羞赧之下，孟鹤堂没忍住低声骂道：“周九良你真是个流氓。”很意外，小少爷面无表情的脸出现了一丝松动，他的嘴角翘了起来，又被他掩饰下去，他在镜头后肆无忌惮地打量着孟鹤堂的身体，淡淡地来了一句：“你才知道。”

快门还是没有响。

摆弄了半晌，周九良像是没了兴趣，他把相机一丢，便云淡风轻地吩咐孟鹤堂：“不拍了，穿上吧。”孟鹤堂十分无奈，倒也庆幸，原本以为小少爷会狠狠给他一点难堪，没想到这么简单就被放过，他拾起放在沙发上的衣服往身上套，他身上冻出了鸡皮疙瘩，套衣服的动作有些迫不及待。

周九良就这么看着他。

好半晌，周九良竟走了上来，他伸手把孟鹤堂的衣领整理板正：“冷怎么不提前说？”孟鹤堂叹了口气：“没多冷。”周九良看着他的眼睛，忽然伸手把他的眼镜摘掉，小少爷哼笑了一声，正色道：“别戴眼镜了，丑。”

停云楼今日收拾得十分齐整。

各色小妹都打扮得精神漂亮，跟在一个穿着一身十分艳丽的红色衣裙的女人身后，夜幕降临时就等在了停云楼门口，朱红绯年龄三十岁上下，在一众花儿啊朵儿的簇拥下显得风韵犹存，她的眉眼生得极其秾艳，脉脉含情，不过现在看起来，那双眼中更多的是精明强干。

霓虹灯亮起的时候，周游的座驾缓缓开了过来，这是周游第一次来整改后的停云楼办事。

孟鹤堂一眼就认出了女人堆里的朱红绯，不是因为她的年龄，只是因为她身上那种很强烈的野心，朱红绯面上带笑迎了上来，她并未多言，也并不像是在接待顶头老板，她只像对待一位腰包鼓鼓的恩客，客气，但保有分寸。

周游不想让人知道停云楼是谁的地盘。

“呦，周先生大驾光临了，”朱红绯给周游递上了一张温热的手巾：“姜先生在楼上包间等您了，他先到一步，玫瑰啊，带周先生上去。”一个小姑娘从朱红绯的身后走了出来，她浅笑着挽上了周游的手臂：“周老板，我带您去包厢。”

周游只是点了点头，他看了朱红绯一眼，把手巾交了回去：“谢谢。”

朱红绯笑着接了过来，手巾里包着一颗小小的子弹，她心下了然，带着两三个人匆匆进了店里。

包厢里是一派春光，周游费劲约来的姜先生非常受用，搂着停云楼的姑娘喝着酒，见到周游进门来也并无表示，只是举起了杯：“周老板会享受啊，好地方好地方。”

“你要是喜欢，常来就是。”周游淡淡地笑着，挽着玫瑰坐了下来，玫瑰贴身的裙子绷出了好看的线条，周游的手规矩地放在她的身后，他摸到了小姑娘束缚在腰间的一把匕首。玫瑰是停云楼最锋利的一把温柔刀，她巧笑嫣嫣：“姜老板怎么自己喝上了呀，不等我们给您斟酒，像我们怠慢了似的。”

姓姜的要是没几分本事和防备，何必孟鹤堂费尽心思来除掉他？他忙不迭地将酒壶揽到自己身前：“漂亮姑娘倒的酒我可不敢喝，醉了就不好了。”玫瑰掩住了嘴：“您真会说话。”周游的笑意始终淡淡的，他单刀直入：“停云楼一向是个严实的场子，有些事我便不再拐弯了。”

姓姜的看起来有几分傲慢：“周老板啊，不是我非要贪利，实在是，我们的事让我上头发现了，不好弄啊。”周游语气冷淡：“从前你要两分，我当交个朋友，现在一要就是四分，你就不怕...我去查一查，我这委屈的四分利去了哪里，是兜兜转转进了你家主子的腰包，还是...”

周游顿了顿，竟笑了起来，他的脸在包厢的灯光下看起来十分漂亮，但却透着寒意：“还是进了不该进的人的口袋？”姜先生看起来有些慌乱，他兀自镇定地搂着姑娘，逞强到：“钱到我这里，就跟周老板没什么关系了吧，怕不是您每张钱上都签了个名，追着找着，要认回去了？”

周游也不恼，他摇晃着酒杯：“我倒是没想认回去，但有句话叫贪多嚼不烂，你不懂，你的老板可懂的很。”姜先生的手机响了一声，他的表情顿时警铃大作，他掏出手机一看，脸上 没了血色：“你...你...”玫瑰站了起来，她笑着为周游斟了一杯酒，高跟鞋在地上踩出轻声的催命符：“要我说周老板是该生气啦，您可不能两头乱吃喝呀。”

说时迟那时快，姓姜的暴起，伸手便要往身后摸，玫瑰利落地将他踹倒，鞋跟穿过他的手掌，地板上顿时染上绯红，孟鹤堂慢条斯理地站了起来，从衣兜内侧掏出一剂针剂：“让你做个明白鬼吧，我去找了老阎，这个，就是他赏给你的。”

玫瑰接过针剂，慢慢推进了姜先生的静脉。

从包厢出来，朱红绯和白焰已在外面等着，两边包厢的人已经被白焰清理干净，他们都是姜先生暗中安排下的耳目。

“您擦擦。”朱红绯将一块雪白的手巾递了上去，孟鹤堂正有点发楞，他接了过来，简短道谢，狠狠将手擦了干净，白焰看他的样子，语气稍缓：“都处理干净了，阎老大那边不让留人，我们做个顺水人情，以后再有生意也方便。”

孟鹤堂点了点头，不发一语。

白焰口中的阎老大是包厢里那个倒霉鬼的老板，阎老大手上的运输生意一向是块肥肉，周家老家主在位时，两家明里暗里争抢不少，一向是周家的一块心腹大患。孟鹤堂这个局布置了多半年，这才引着那边的小虾米上了套，给阎老大硬送了一份顺水人情，拿到了一个不软不硬的把柄。

往后这方面的生意大概会好做许多。

孟鹤堂的脸色不太好，白焰跟在他身后往停云楼的后门走，朱红绯不明就里，轻声与白焰咬耳朵：“是我们没做干净吗？”白焰摇了摇头，示意她不要多问，周游手上沾了人命之后，一贯会消沉几天，家主心软，见不得脏东西，白焰不说，可是心里明白。

夜里的风逐渐变得有些冷，孟鹤堂打了个抖，在白焰的指引下往停车处走，街上安静极了，停云楼有意清了场，这也是孟鹤堂的安排。

不远处停着几辆车，只有一辆车的车灯亮着，显然刚到不久，白焰有些奇怪地“嗯”了一声，护在了周游身前：“多了辆车，是...小，小少爷 。”白焰的头顷刻有些发胀，他语无伦次：“先生，我...小少爷，他...”

孟鹤堂不想说话，他挥了挥手，示意白焰闭嘴。

两人走近了些，这才看到周九良面色不善，站在车前，小少爷眼神不好使，没看到孟鹤堂不对劲的神色，他牙尖嘴利 ：“玩得挺花花啊，这是什么好地方啊，大哥给我讲讲？”见孟鹤堂不回应，他走近了些，低头去看孟鹤堂的眼睛：“怎么，不好玩吗？车停的这么隐蔽，大哥还怕人看？”

他终于看到了孟鹤堂的眼睛，一下闭了嘴，他静静地看着孟鹤堂，变了语气：“怎么了？”

孟鹤堂摇了摇头，他看着周九良的神色，直看了好一会儿，又一阵风吹了过来，孟鹤堂打了个冷战，他微微踮了踮脚，轻轻抱住了周九良。

周九良没有躲，他的身体在孟鹤堂靠上来的那一刻僵了一下，随即便用手臂将他护住，两人静静地拥抱了片刻，那甚至不像一个拥抱，只是相互靠近，彼此试探，周九良的手臂松松地绕在孟鹤堂背后，并不用力，而孟鹤堂也只是贴着周九良的肩膀，不敢放松。

过了半晌 ，周九良轻声说：“冷了，回家吧。”

孟鹤堂点了点头：“嗯。”


	9. Chapter 9

“哥，这样不行吧...”秦霄贤一手扶着方向盘，一脸担忧地看着坐在副驾驶的周九良，周九良扣着棒球帽，戴着口罩墨镜，像个狗仔，他瓮声瓮气地回答道：“天知地知你知我知就完事儿了，我不告诉你爹，你也不告诉我哥，谁能知道咱俩今天去了哪儿？”  
秦霄贤将卡宴熄了火，这是他成年礼上大哥送的礼物，平时只有他自己开，今天舍命陪君子，秦霄贤豁出去了。  
“行吧。”秦霄贤终于有了点底气，两人从车上下来，立刻有招待迎了上来，客气地询问两位公子哥：“两位先生有预约吗？”  
秦霄贤摇了摇头，悄声问周九良：“你没说过这地方要预约啊。”周九良恨铁不成钢，他挥了挥手，装出一副纨绔相，实际上，他这应该算是本色出演：“非得预约？有钱不能进去花？”  
招待人员笑得满面春风八面玲珑：“当然可以，我带您二位进去。”  
周九良示威似的在墨镜的遮掩下瞪了一眼秦霄贤：“待会儿机灵点，别露怯。”秦霄贤傻乎乎地点了点头，三人一行从停车处出来，拐了个弯，便是停云楼的正门。

两人都还靠家里的零花钱过活，预算有限，只开了个小包厢。  
刚成年的两位小少爷在包厢正襟危坐，大眼瞪小眼，直到招待送了果盘进来，两人才意识到，门口那些漂亮姐姐也是需要花钱的。  
虽然周九良现在对漂亮姐姐一点兴趣都没有。  
他来停云楼又不是为了女人，当然也不是为了酒。那天孟鹤堂一路沉默地跟着他回了家，面对他的追问一个字都没有多说，只是说自己累了，像是耳朵无精打采地耷拉下来的宠物狗。周九良气得要拿白焰撒筏子，也被有气无力的孟鹤堂哄住，讪讪作罢。  
堂堂一个周家家主，竟然在外面受了气，回家还不敢对弟弟说，周九良气得半宿没睡着，心里恨铁不成钢，转过天来就叫着秦霄贤打掩护，杀向了停云楼。  
他非要问出来，孟鹤堂到底在停云楼挨了什么欺负。

包厢里热，周九良摘下了帽子和口罩，在招待鞠躬出门后对着秦霄贤咬牙切齿：“你就没点积蓄？拿点出来，舍不得孩子套不着狼。”秦霄贤小声回嘴：“我在这儿动了我哥副卡，他千里走单骑也会来追杀我，你哥这么惯着你，你怎么不花钱！”  
周九良气得半死：“我瞒着他来的！让他知道我在哪儿我还怎么办事？”  
话音未落，包厢的门便被人打开了，门口站着一位一身红衣的姐姐，她的眼睛泛着波光，打量了屋里的二位，眼神落在周九良脸上，她露出了笑容：“二位小先生第一次来停云楼消费吧，需不需要小妹妹过来陪着聊聊天？”周九良尴尬地清了一下嗓子：“我们在谈事情 。”  
朱红绯笑容更甜：“谈事没个伺候的怎么方便呀，玫瑰，你好好陪着两位小先生吧。”一个美女从她身后走出，客气地冲着周九良和秦霄贤鞠了一躬，款款走进了包厢，周九良被强制性消费，气得一口气差点喘不上来，对玫瑰没有什么好脸色，倒是秦霄贤，眼珠子黏在玫瑰身上，就没挪开过。  
玫瑰娴熟地把着桌上的茶杯，给二人各斟了一杯茶，周九良没好气地瞥了她一眼：“我们花钱买的酒，你不开？”玫瑰笑了一下，眼梢斜飞带着俏皮：“二位小少爷谈事情，怎好饮酒，待二位谈完再启酒庆祝不好吗？”  
秦霄贤慌乱点头：“嗯，嗯，对。”周九良的视线从玫瑰的眼角一直扫到发梢，他冷哼了一声：“挺会说，在这儿干活，能结交下的人不少吧？”玫瑰给自己倒了一杯茶，饮了一口：“自然的。”  
周九良支起了身子：“那你见没见过，昨晚有个长得很漂亮，个子不高，很瘦，穿一身西装的男的？他身边跟一个冷着脸的哑巴，又高又壮。”玫瑰又饮了一口茶，抿起嘴唇轻笑：“您是来打听人的呀？”周九良瞥了一眼秦霄贤，计上心来：“实不相瞒，我是陪我兄弟借酒浇愁，那男的身边的哑巴抢了我兄弟的女人，我就想知道他是谁。”  
玫瑰的眼睛眯了眯，笑得像小狐狸：“哦，原来是要捉奸，我倒是...认得你说的人，不过嘛，小少爷，谁会不认得他呢？你难道不认得？”周九良怔愣了一下，幡然大悟：“老秦，走了走了，别看了，喂，你还看！”秦霄贤如梦方醒，随着周九良站了起来，可惜包厢的门从外面锁上了，玫瑰咯咯笑了两声：“小少爷，您别闹了，好孩子怎么能来这种地方呀。”  
周九良见身份被拆穿，也懒得再隐瞒：“你既然知道我是谁，那你就告诉我，我大哥那天来这儿到底干了什么？这儿是他的地盘吧，你们谁惹他了？谁欺负他了？”玫瑰闻言楞了一下，她忍不住噗嗤一声笑了，脸颊微微发红：“我们怎么敢欺负周先生呢？”  
周九良一屁股坐下来：“那他遇到什么事了？为什么不开心？为什么不告诉我？”玫瑰歪着脑袋打量着义正辞严的小少爷，一脸瞧见新鲜事的表情：“不怕您骂我僭越，我听红姐姐听白焰大哥说，您可是周先生最操心的事儿了，要不，您回想回想，您是不是自个儿惹周先生不高兴了？”  
周九良被噎了一下，竟觉得玫瑰说得很有道理。不知自己即将大祸临头的秦霄贤还有心情嘲笑周九良：“你大哥要是知道你来这儿，指不定多高兴呢。”  
说什么来什么。  
包厢的门打开了，朱红绯身后跟着一脸无奈的白焰，他再三斟酌，还是没忍住开了口：“小少爷啊，您怎么来这儿添乱？”看热闹的秦霄贤正憋着偷笑，没成想白焰又转向了他：“秦少爷，秦管事让我顺便把您带回去，他在周家本宅等您。”  
秦霄贤彻底傻了。

秦霄贤被带上了另一辆车，周九良则被白焰送到了周游的座驾旁。  
孟鹤堂在后座抱着膀子，看到周九良闷闷不乐地开门坐进来，忍不住乜斜了他一眼，低声埋怨：“你小小年纪，怎么到这种地方来 。”周九良有点萎靡不振，他低着脑袋也不回嘴，任由孟鹤堂升上隔音板后对他喋喋不休：“老爷子知道了，好死不死，朱红绯与我通气时，秦管事就在旁边，我没防备。”周九良有气无力：“哦。”  
孟鹤堂忍不住伸手去呼噜了一把周九良的头发：“回家去别耍横，说要罚你就装委屈，这总会吧，就说是去那儿找我的，见我在那儿出来过。”周九良还是没抬头，孟鹤堂叹了口气：“你可真...让我省心。”  
要不是朱红绯及时认出了那天在停车场跟周游胡闹的小少爷，今天秦霄贤和周九良都不一定能全须全尾地从停云楼出来，那里虽是周游的地盘，但其他势力交易商谈也会选在那里，万一周九良或者秦霄贤一不小心撞见什么，那可就不好说了。  
孟鹤堂本就头痛，他昨夜一直睡不着，他轻按着自己的太阳穴，声音变得软绵绵的：“你到底是怎么回事儿啊，去那儿做什么？我昨晚真的没有在那找乐子，是有事要处理才去，那不是找乐子的地方。”周九良终于抬起了头。  
孟鹤堂瞥见小少爷的表情，竟被唬了一跳，小孩儿看起来有些不服气，还有些委屈，像呜呜叫的狗狗，他眼巴巴地看着孟鹤堂，没头没脑地问他：“那是我惹到你了你才不高兴吗？”孟鹤堂被自己的口水呛到，咳了几声，他咳红了脸：“你什么时候惹我了？我没有不高兴。”  
周九良脸色好看了一点：“那谁惹你了？停云楼的人？”孟鹤堂忽然反应了过来周九良去停云楼的原因，他怔怔地看着周九良，心里忽然涌起了些温暖，这种温暖像是儿时被母亲护在身后，早就能独当一面的、果断而冷酷的周游仿佛被融化了一个小角的黄油，孟鹤堂没有想到，母亲去世后，他还有机会能咂摸到这种熟悉的安定感。  
虽然只是一瞬间。  
“谁能惹我啊？”孟鹤堂无奈地笑了起来，他犹豫了一下，还是伸手轻轻捏住了周九良的耳朵，轻声说：“除了你，谁还那么大胆子？”周九良没有挣扎，反正孟鹤堂也没有用力，他的耳朵从耳垂开始泛起了红，但仍嘴硬：“那最好，你是周家的家主，别给周家丢人，被欺负了都不敢说。”

祠堂里安静极了。  
周老爷子坐在上首，静静地看着下面跪着的两个好孙子，秦管事站在一边，脸色也不太好。  
“周航，”周老爷子怒极反笑：“玩的开心吗？”周九良的心情已经不像刚被孟鹤堂从停云楼揪出来时那样沮丧，他小声狡辩：“在那儿统共呆了十多分钟，酒都没开...”周老爷子打断了他：“呦，还点酒了，够全的啊，没找个小妞？”  
孟鹤堂赶紧解释：“我得了消息，是叫了个人去看着他俩，没做出格的事情，您...”周老爷子对待孟鹤堂的语气平和了些，他笑了一下，示意孟鹤堂站起来，他坐在太师椅上，伸手指了指放在供桌上的“家法”：“拿起来，现在你是家主了。”  
孟鹤堂犹豫了一下：“九良他...是怨我，我不该去那里，不该让他看到。”周老爷子拐杖点了点地，看着仍跪在周九良身边的孟鹤堂：“你还记得你第一次跟我说，想让这孩子回来的时候，我怎么告诉你的吗？”

孟鹤堂咽了一口口水，不敢再犹豫，赶紧站起来，拿上了“家法”。  
那时候他挨了一顿臭骂，周老爷子甚至警告他，周家不缺会护短的家主，更不缺心软的大哥。

“周航，年纪轻轻，流连风化场所，不思进取，耽于声色。”周老爷子语速缓缓，给周九良编好了罪状：“打你十鞭，给我记住了，少给家主惹事，周家不养败家子。”  
孟鹤堂攥着鞭子，还想说上两句，却被秦管事眼神制止了，周九良已经跪直摆好了姿势，仿佛对挨打这事十分坦然，孟鹤堂只好硬起心肠，挥起鞭子打在周九良背上。  
周九良的身体压根儿没动。  
这次不光是老爷子，就连周九良也有点无奈：“你倒是打啊。”周老爷子生了气：“你给我闭嘴，打他，你要是没劲儿，让白焰进来。”孟鹤堂被逼无奈，只好又挥鞭，这次用了些力度，“啪”的一声抽在周九良背上，周九良“嘶”了一声：“打得好。”  
挨罚是这样的。  
孟鹤堂不忍再打，他求饶似的看了老爷子一眼，仿佛被打的是他，可惜老爷子岿然不动：“继续。”  
孟鹤堂控制力度的本事非常出色，这十鞭拖拖拉拉打完，周九良只觉得背上火辣辣发痛，倒没觉得哪里破皮流血，仍旧跪得直直的。孟鹤堂又老老实实跪在周九良身边，干巴巴地回话：“打完了。”  
老爷子气得脸颊潮红，他气哼哼地用拐杖捶了几下地：“少在我跟前兄友弟恭，一个两个的，成天闹的鸡飞狗跳当我不知道，到头来你俩好了，我当坏人，打完了就带着你的好弟弟滚出去，该干嘛干嘛去。”  
孟鹤堂被骂得一愣一愣，周九良反而没忍住笑了出来，他最清楚爷爷的脾气，知道挨完罚就不会有事了，又开始嬉皮笑脸：“爷爷，你成天不就盼着我们兄友弟恭？现在好了，你又不乐意。”老爷子咳了两声，被秦管事扶住，他脸上明明闪过笑意，却仍吹胡子瞪眼：“滚蛋。”

这么骂了一通，老爷子垂危的身体竟焕发出了点中气。  
孟鹤堂出了祠堂，心里有些忐忑，他走了神，想着晚些偷偷请医生到宅子里来看看，老爷子的身体一直瞒着周九良，不敢让他知道，小少爷也很不负众望地成天闹腾，不知道老爷子扛不扛得住。  
周九良打量着孟鹤堂的神色，有些不满地清了一下嗓子：“我还以为你要关心一下我呢。”孟鹤堂如梦方醒，他轻轻摸了摸周九良的背：“我尽力轻了，疼吗？”周九良哼了一声：“不知道吧，那年...我，我做错了事，老爷子背着你打了我十鞭，打得我哭爹喊娘，你这十鞭比挠痒痒还轻。”  
的确，周九良十岁那年翻出了孟鹤堂母亲的照片，在老爷子面前口不择言时，被气急了的老家主拎进祠堂揍得两天不能下床。  
孟鹤堂笑了一下，手却还流连在周九良伤处：“要不...上点药吧。”周九良挑了挑眉毛，痞里痞气：“怎么着，我看了你不穿衣服，你就想看我不穿衣服？”孟鹤堂无奈：“让白焰帮你，我还有事，今天很忙呢，如果不是你在停云楼被认出来，我没时间打听你在哪儿。”  
周九良楞了一下，仿佛是对孟鹤堂拒绝占他便宜这事儿感到不可思议：“白焰？我才不要。”孟鹤堂瞥了一眼后面跟着的白焰，他满脸坦然，对会被小少爷嫌弃这件事早就心知肚明，孟鹤堂只好继续讨价还价：“那让医生来一趟。”周九良撅起了嘴：“这点小伤还要医生看。”  
孟鹤堂一时无言，晚上的董事会如狼似虎，现在的小少爷难缠不已，身兼数职的家主大人有点无力，周九良见他不说话，忍不住扯住了他的衣袖：“你就帮我上个药能多久嘛，还是你打的呢。”孟鹤堂理亏：“我错了行吗？”  
周九良不依不饶：“走吧，有犹豫的功夫衣服都脱了。”他头脑发热，一时嘴快地撒起了娇：“好大哥。”  
孟鹤堂愣住了，他看着周九良的脸猛地通红，忍不住笑：“好吧，以后少办错事，少冲动，做错事情撒娇也没用。”

吃过晚饭后，孟鹤堂便走了，只剩下周九良窝在床上养伤。  
那点伤其实没什么好养的，敷上了药，那些本来红肿的鞭痕倒清清凉凉有些舒服，周九良窝在床上玩手机，用孟鹤堂的副卡下单了秦小少爷一直想要的一款顶配主机，截个了图发给秦霄贤，他笑眯眯地给秦霄贤发了条语音消息：“受苦啦兄弟，我和我大哥的一点心意，收下吧。”  
秦霄贤那边没有回复，大概真的被打得很惨。  
周九良偷偷笑着，关掉了手机，他躺在大床上，轻声哼起了歌，虽然被打的不轻，但小少爷的心情意外地还不错。

尤其是想到老爷子那句无意秃噜出来的话，他说，孟鹤堂曾经想要他回来。  
算他有点良心。  
周九良又给孟鹤堂发了条短信：今晚回来吗？  
他犹豫了一下，补上一个称呼：大哥。


	10. Chapter 10

处理了半年来一直头痛的一桩悬宗，周游的日子终于变得轻松了些。

今天的工作安排并不算多，下午茶时间，白焰用托盘小心地端进了一杯热巧克力和一些坚果，放在周游手边：“您休息会儿吧。”

作为一个临时上岗的冒牌家主，孟鹤堂可谓是感动中国十大劳模之一，他正皱着眉翻看一份报告，白焰扫了一眼，才看出那是老家主的体检报告，他打量着孟鹤堂的神色，一边替他搅拌热巧克力，一边小心翼翼地询问道：“老家主他...还好吗？”

周游推了推眼镜，拈起一颗杏仁放进嘴里：“不太乐观，医生那边的意思，还是提早准备着。”进了冬季以后，除了周九良在身边时老家主还能勉力动一动，其他时候竟是床都下不来，孟鹤堂轻轻叹了口气，接过热巧克力抿了一口：“好甜...”

孟鹤堂其实不太喜欢吃甜食，但真正的周游很喜欢，因此，他及时地意识到了自己的失言，补充道：“好喝。”

白焰一直陪伴这位家主，从他十六岁上位一直到二十四岁当家，他其实看得出，周游并不是很喜欢吃那些按照秦管事吩咐准备下的甜食，他心里暗暗记下，下午茶食谱再轮到热巧克力时，要叮嘱秘书处的人少放两颗棉花糖。

白焰正在愣神，周游正在耐着性子跟热巧克力较劲，两人都没防备，总裁办公室的门被人“哐”的一声推开了，周九良大摇大摆地走了进来，白焰回过神，忙迎上去接过周九良脱下的外套，转身去看周游时，才发现这位家主大人飞快地摘了眼镜丢在桌上，顺便把散落的额发拨回了耳后。

白焰收了声，默默退了出去。

“干嘛呢？”周九良似乎对大哥的自觉十分满意，他打量着孟鹤堂的慌乱神色——尽管他不知道，孟鹤堂是为了桌上摆着的那份体检报告而慌乱。

孟鹤堂用最快的速度恢复了镇定自若，他指了指桌上的残羹：“下午茶。”周九良瞥了一眼，笑了起来：“还挺丰盛。”他一屁股坐在了周游的办公桌上，端起了杯子，自言自语道：“热巧克力放五颗棉花糖，你也真能忍。”

真正的周游在时，秦管事为这位大少爷量身定制了严密到难以摆脱的食谱，当然，他细心地征询了这位嗜甜如命的少爷的意见，十年如一日的甜食轰炸下，孟鹤堂似乎早已习惯了。

周九良嗅了嗅杯中残留的巧克力，就着孟鹤堂喝过的地方仰脖灌了下去，他无视目瞪口呆的孟鹤堂，皱了皱眉：“这玩意儿都齁嗓子，以后让白焰给你弄别的不就完了嘛。”孟鹤堂有点结巴，他不动声色地把体检报告收在了办公桌下，回复道：“不...不碍事，呃，并不难喝。”

周九良吊儿郎当地晃着脚，嗤笑了一声：“没关系，他在时我就嘲笑过好多次他的品味了，他就连吃糖醋排骨都要吃能拔丝的，是不是很怪？”孟鹤堂有幸领教过这位大少爷的食谱——长达八年，他忍不住笑了起来：“别这样编排你大哥。”

话一出口，孟鹤堂就捂住了自己的嘴，他飞快地瞥了周九良一眼，可他并没有什么异样的神色，他的眼中带着些许怀念，但并没有孟鹤堂意料中的敌意和恼怒，周九良轻轻叹了口气，伸手摸了摸如临大敌的孟鹤堂的头发，恶趣味地把他的额发揉乱：“都过去了，别紧张。”

这是周九良第一次在孟鹤堂面前心平气和地谈起周游，他打量着孟鹤堂渐渐放松的肩膀，冲他笑了笑，笑意中竟带了点儿孟鹤堂从未领受过的温柔，大概是因为他想起了过去的那些躲避在大哥身后的日子吧——无论记忆中的“大哥”是孟鹤堂还是周游，周九良其实都很怀念：“要不要听我讲讲他？或者，你要不要跟我讲讲你自己？”

周游和孟鹤堂其实是两个人世中的极端。

一个如同金镶玉般被所有人捧着的少爷，一个默默无闻本以为会潦草一生的私生子。

周九良在异国他乡难以入睡时，曾在秦管事与爷爷的只字片语中推测过孟鹤堂的来历，他那时还小，但模模糊糊记得，自己的父母之间爆发过一次不小的争吵，因为一个女人，还有一个孩子。

结局怎样，周九良并不清楚，但他想，那个女人和孩子并没有得到同他一样的生活。

他们或许在某个地方艰难地生活着，又或许早就不知所踪，随着长大，周九良逐渐忘却了这件事，又在一次次与孟鹤堂的接触中想起。

他想起父亲去世前的某个下午，那时的父亲似乎对死亡有了预感，他揽着还小的周九良和正在读书的周游，面露愧色，他说，我谁都对不起。在外呼风唤雨的家主眼里的湿意越聚越多，像一片雨云，他变了声音，带着点儿哑：“我其实很希望，你们都能好好活着。”

懵懂的周九良去看自己的大哥，周游的表情也带着点儿动容，他说：“他们会的。”

父亲难道不是在说我们？年幼的周九良不懂，但如今的周九良模模糊糊明白了。

孟鹤堂的表情很是不知所措，他嗫嚅着，像是在壳里躲了一辈子的小蟹被温柔地剥出，他不知该不该说，也不知说些什么，只是低着头：“你能说这些，我很...欣慰。”周九良晃了晃脑袋：“不用客气。”

他们谁都没有主动讲述，也没有像有备而来的周九良夸张的想象中那样抱头痛哭，但有些横亘在他们之间的东西，在一方的主动下开始慢慢消弭。

也许是时候了，周九良晨起时，忽然回想起了那个被孟鹤堂选择依赖的夜晚，他一直排挤欺负的大哥似乎很久没有被人拥抱过了，连脑袋都不知道该往哪里靠，从那天起，周九良便心软。周家的心软似乎一脉相承，爸爸是这样，周游是这样，孟鹤堂是这样，周九良也一样。

有一个无条件宠爱着他的、事事以他为先的大哥，其实也不错，周九良想。

但周九良似乎忘记了，上一次，他打算全身心相信这个疑点颇多的大哥时，发生了什么。

事情往往是阴差阳错，过犹不及。

周家本宅的大门前悄悄地挂上了两个雪白的灯笼。

追思会上来了很多人，有老泪纵横的、老家主旧时的朋友，也有茫然不知，只是冲着周游的名气前来吊唁的年轻人，周游与白焰一身黑衣，斡旋在不同的人群中，周九良并没有出来见人，在孟鹤堂的荫蔽下，小少爷安安静静地陪爷爷走完了最后一程。

入夜后，祠堂中仍旧灯火通明，周九良跪在蒲团上，有一搭没一搭地往火盆中丢着纸，他听到厚重的门被打开了，一阵冷风和孟鹤堂一起飘了进来，孟鹤堂脱去了外套，穿着白天那身黑衣，跪在了周九良身边。

两人一时无话。

周九良并没有哭，悲伤和惊愕使他的头脑出人意料地冷静。

日日陪伴在爷爷身边的秦管事并没有主人猝然长逝的意外，他只是叹着气，默默陪在小少爷身边，而孟鹤堂的脸色看起来，隐隐带着愧疚。

“能告诉我一句实话吗？”周九良用火钳拨弄着盆中尚未燃尽的纸钱，他淡淡的目光让孟鹤堂难以承受，他问道：“爷爷早就知道自己要不行了，是不是？”孟鹤堂没有回答，实际上，周九良也并不需要他的回答，他继续问道：“你也知道，是不是？”

孟鹤堂的呼吸有些沉重，他艰难地吐出了一个字：“是。”

周九良竟笑了一下：“还挺诚实。”火星一点一点蔓延到未经灼烧的纸钱上，周九良面不改色，声音却沉了下来：“我竟然还以为，我们才是一伙的。”

他不是没有试着相信过孟鹤堂，可是孟鹤堂却总是有事能把他瞒得彻底。

“如果我提前有个准备，我至少...能多陪陪他。”周九良的声音变得有些哽咽，孟鹤堂转过身，轻声说：“对不起。”

周九良深吸了一口气，很快就平复了下来，他瞥了孟鹤堂一眼：“孟鹤堂，你还有事儿瞒着我吗？”

这是他第二次对孟鹤堂直呼其名，孟鹤堂的神色变得有些黯淡，他不想辩解，也不想掩饰，他摇了摇头，没有说话。

他知道，那点儿他好不容易才拥有过一瞬的温暖，以后可能再也不会有了。

孟鹤堂忽然意识到了自己的不幸，自己并不是没有资格拥有温暖，他只是运气不好，总是在指尖刚刚接触到光的那一刻，就摔了个结结实实的跟头。

孟鹤堂默默从本宅搬了出来。

三个月过去了，周游和周航一次也没有见过。

马上又是除夕，年下要办的事情颇多，周游忙得脚不沾地，白焰更是鞍前马后，去停云楼送完东西后，白焰照例留了一会儿。

朱红绯的办公室并没有什么公事可办，这儿更像是一个奢华的休息室，只接待过白焰一个客人，朱红绯启开了一瓶白焰爱喝的伏特加，娴熟地把它倒进精美的shot杯，推到了白焰面前，他正在吸烟，眉宇间带着愁苦，他不善言辞，但朱红绯是朵很美的解语花，他不禁多说了几句。

“差事不难办，就是人情不好办，”白焰将杯中的酒一饮而尽：“周先生好几天不说一句话，我揣摩不动他的意思。”

朱红绯笑了笑：“他们两兄弟的事儿，传得全建安都知道了，哎，你说，这小少爷一通火发得莫名其妙，都知道周家长幼有序，老家主让周先生封口，那周先生怎么敢偷偷跟小少爷说呀？”白焰点了点头：“他们兄弟一向不和。”

朱红绯又将酒杯推到了白焰面前，她笑了笑，面带俏皮，这俏皮出现在一个三十岁的女人脸上并不违和，只显得妩媚：“你不懂，依我看，他们并不是不和呀。”白焰不解，他静静地看着朱红绯，等待她的下文，朱红绯继续道：“若是真不在乎，管他骗没骗我、瞒没瞒我，面儿上过得去就完了，又不真把他当兄弟；若是在乎了，心里才会因为被骗和骗人难过。”

白焰依旧很茫然，朱红绯咯咯笑着，自斟自饮：“木头疙瘩。”

“我看呐，小少爷会想开的，”朱红绯伸手接过了白焰吸了半截儿的香烟，放到自己唇边，她的目光似乎变得很渺远：“他比周先生更懂这些。”

混迹风月场十多年的朱红绯看人的确很准。

周九良一个人住在本宅中，着实消沉了几日，他像个神经病一样，忽地愤怒，又忽地难过。

孟鹤堂人跑了，房子没跑了，周游的房间安静而无辜地杵在那里，时不时便被脾气上来的小少爷冲进去一通蹂躏，家中的保姆将周游的床铺铺了又铺，不敢触小少爷霉头。

孟鹤堂长了一张无辜又欠欺负的脸，包括他这个人，也是这样，周九良一想到他，只觉得有种莫名其妙的火气上涌，但他其实也清楚，孟鹤堂比谁都无辜。

难道自己真的是怪孟鹤堂没有违背爷爷的禁令，将老爷子的病情告诉他吗？

好像不是。

他从进周家就有些唯唯诺诺，这些年好了很多，但面对老家主还是一副小狗的样子，亦步亦趋的，一个字都不敢多说。

周九良心里清楚，可又过不了自己心里的坎。不是他矫情，他刚刚打算将孟鹤堂划分成自己人，孟鹤堂就给他来上了这么一出，谁会不生气呢？

于是小疯子一样的周九良就过了几个月疯疯癫癫的日子，上课老师躲着他，下课佣人躲着他，爷爷的灵位躲不了他，由着他在祠堂磨蹭胡说：“爷爷，他但凡回来看我一次，我都不会这么生气。”周九良坐在蒲团上，看爷爷灵位前的香火慢慢燃烧，絮絮叨叨：“他不管我怎么样，生不生气，过得好不好，光打钱有什么用啊，他心虚罢了。”

如果爷爷在天有灵，大概会支棱起精神来，一通家法把胡说八道的周九良揍出去。

祠堂被佣人打扫得很干净，周九良百无聊赖地躺在地上，忽地听见外头引擎轰轰作响，他不耐烦地站了起来，听到门外有人正紧张地问话：“那个，小少爷，您出来吧，家主回来了。”

“滚蛋！”周九良随手拾起个东西砸在了门上，门外的人忙不迭地离开了。

他回来了又怎么样，有什么好慌的，周九良的火气一下子被调动了起来，他撸了撸袖子，气冲冲地打开了祠堂的门。

很巧，正与准备开门的孟鹤堂四目相对。

孟鹤堂的神情看起来有些萎靡，在看到他的那一瞬更是显得可怜巴巴，伸在半空中准备开门的手也僵住了。

周九良心里挤满了各种莫名其妙的火气和暴戾，他条件反射地揪住了孟鹤堂的衣领前襟，白焰本能地瞬间想要冲上来制住他，却被自制力禁锢在原地，孟鹤堂大概提前托付过他了。孟鹤堂的脸上有愧疚，和一丝的惊讶，更多的是任人鱼肉的顺从，他甚至闭上了眼睛。

可周九良的视线却落在了他微张的嘴唇上，孟鹤堂的唇瓣上有一道浅浅的痕迹，鲜活又柔软，像是玫瑰花蕾。

周九良忽然有些心慌，他飞快地松了手，像被烫到，脸上泛起了红。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

门在白焰面前一寸的地方被大力关上，白焰下意识后退了一步，叹了口气。  
他转身进了隔壁的保姆房。

关门的轰鸣声让孟鹤堂的耳膜隐隐作痛，他看着面色不善的周九良，表情中带了点无奈和理亏，他小声地叫了一声“九良”，他也不知道自己为什么要叫他，就像是——下班回家的主人看到家被大型犬拆得乱七八糟，又碍于犬的体型不敢用拖鞋揍，只能小声叫叫他，让他回忆一下自己是谁——这样。  
周九良的脸因为生气涨得发红，他粗声粗气地“啊”了一声表示疑问，不等孟鹤堂开口，便气结地发现孟鹤堂的后颈上贴着一块儿隐蔽伤口用的胶布。  
“这怎么弄的？”周九良一把捏住孟鹤堂的下颌，迫使他仰起头转过脸，后颈的伤口被扯到，孟鹤堂“嘶”了一声，因为周九良的大力而口齿不清：“有事。”  
不太光彩，孟鹤堂神思倦怠一时失手，被一个濒死的小喽啰划伤了后颈。  
孟鹤堂脸有些发热，他挣动着，想要摆脱周九良的桎梏，而周九良的力气实在超乎他的想象，周九良盯着他的伤口一声不吭，进行着疯狂的脑内风暴，这样隐秘的位置，孟鹤堂的含糊其辞，用于掩饰的胶布，周九良的脑海中涌入了一些不怎么健康的画面，随后恼怒地松开了孟鹤堂：“你可真能耐，死外面得了，回来干嘛，还认得家门朝哪？”  
孟鹤堂被惯了一个趔趄，他有点儿委屈地伸手摸了摸伤口，小声嗫嚅：“我下次会小心的。”  
周九良睁大了眼睛，一脸难以置信：“还有下次？”  
随后，两人很有默契地同时开口。  
“你在外面和小情儿住吧，少脏我眼睛。”  
“我会干净利落一点的，不会再被偷袭。”

话音落下，房间中静得出奇。

孟鹤堂结结巴巴：“不...不是，你想哪儿去了，我...”周九良气得一把捂住了孟鹤堂的嘴，他的脸颊爆红，说话像放鞭炮：“没有就没有你不用跟我汇报！”

今天的小少爷好像格外暴躁。  
白焰在自己的房间里坐立难安，房间隔音很好，他听不清隔壁的两人在说些什么，但从音量上看，交涉并不顺利。

直到晚饭时分，孟鹤堂和周九良才一前一后地从房间出来。  
周九良的脸色依然不怎么样，孟鹤堂的脸色也一样，只不过，两人重逢时那种针锋相对已经消弭了些许，路过中庭，周九良随口问道：“留下吃晚饭？”孟鹤堂一怔，他思考了一下，说道：“不了，我上柱香就走，还有应酬。”  
周九良心里不舒服，为着孟鹤堂的说辞，他追问：“什么应酬？”孟鹤堂却说不上来，周九良“啧”了一声：“让你留下就留下。”  
孟鹤堂只得点了点头，他加大了步子，与周九良并肩，他沉吟了片刻，小声说：“我还是...很抱歉。”周九良的表情却看不出恼怒，他摸了摸揣在口袋里的，孟鹤堂带来给他的那封信，长长地出了一口气，他没有回答孟鹤堂，把孟鹤堂带到祠堂门前，便独自一人走开了。

孟鹤堂的来意很简单。  
他收到了一个包裹，来自去世的老人。  
里面的东西相当简单——一张泛黄的，被年幼时的周九良弄皱后又被努力压平了的老照片、一封给长孙的信、一封给幺孙的信。

周九良坐在中庭的藤椅上，轻抚着那张有些皱的信纸，爷爷的字迹依旧苍劲又干净，他要交代的无非是一些平时就对周九良耳提面命的道理，希望他成为没有爷爷护佑也能好好生活的好孩子。  
周九良着眼的是最后一行字，那是一句爷爷在时便说过很多遍，即使他去世了，也要再三对周九良强调的话：你的大哥不会为难你，他是个好孩子，所以，我很放心。  
所以放心地把长大了也不怎么懂事的自己交给他，放心地把所有事情都交给他，周九良默默将信纸重又折好塞进信封，风从中庭中吹过，将周九良激的发抖，他下意识看了一眼祠堂的方向。  
孟鹤堂的确是个很值得信赖的人，周九良能听清楚自己的心跳声，似乎一想起孟鹤堂，这种心痒又心悸的感觉就会出现。因此周九良忽然发现，自己学不会以一个正确的姿态去依赖孟鹤堂，他只会在莫名其妙的心悸带来的烦躁中，以自己独有的方式去刺伤他，在孟鹤堂一次次的隐忍放纵中满意地窥伺孟鹤堂似乎十分在意他这个事实。

祠堂中萦绕着一股挥之不去的线香的味道，孟鹤堂微微闭着眼睛，跪在蒲团上。  
老人给他的信被他珍重地放在了保险箱中，连同那张失而复得的相片，这是孟鹤堂收到的第一封以他的名字开头的信，不是周游，不是周家家主，是“鹤堂”。  
孟鹤堂从未在老家主那里得到同周九良一样的待遇，两人从根本上便不太一样，孟鹤堂是个被迫早熟的人，他从很早之前就明白了这种不一样，但依然会因为一点儿迟来的关爱破防。老家主告诉他，其实他也曾因为将孟鹤堂推上高位而愧疚难过，也曾期待过也许未来孟鹤堂会融入周家，像一直没有离开过那样。  
老人说：其实我从未后悔过让你把九良当做亲兄弟，因为你们本该如此。  
孟鹤堂俯下身子，额头点地，虔诚地叩首致意，他对于怎样当一个合格的大哥还是有些一知半解，像是初到这里时一样，但也许他已经学会了怎样去做周九良的大哥，这并不需要很多的技巧，也不需要很强大的能力，只要不去质疑，默默接受就好。  
如老人信中所说：他其实是很在意你的。

晚饭照例十分安静，周九良默默低头吃饭，时不时带着一点儿嫌弃地给孟鹤堂夹上一筷子。  
想开了不少的孟鹤堂欣然接受，在周九良若有若无的打量中将他夹来的菜全部吃下。  
不知这样做有什么神奇魔力，晚饭结束后，周九良的心情肉眼可见地好了一些。

孟鹤堂最终还是没有留下，他晚上还要处理一些事情，待在新住处似乎更加便利，而周九良奇迹般地没有找事儿，就乖乖地看着孟鹤堂上了车离去。  
白焰开着车，忍不住从后视镜打量周游的样子，他心中对周游又多了一丝敬佩，驯服小少爷听起来似乎是一个让人啼笑皆非的说法，但白焰确实在为周游的杰出天赋而暗暗惊奇。  
路上的车子并不多，白焰开车很稳，孟鹤堂有些昏昏欲睡，他最近过得并不好，事情繁忙，又精力不济，他总是睡不好，梦到周九良，梦到母亲，梦到曾经亲手结果的人，他瘦了一些，眼下也有淡淡的乌青。就在孟鹤堂忍不住一顿一顿地打盹时，白焰忽然低声说：“先生，后面有人跟着。”  
孟鹤堂猛地清醒了过来，他不动声色地往后瞥了一眼，轻声说：“甩得掉吗？”白焰摇了摇头：“我已经转了一圈了，咬得很紧。”在被跟车时，白焰这样经验丰富的司机会试探着绕路又回到原点，如果这时跟着的车还没有消失在视野里，那大概就是冲周游来的了。  
孟鹤堂摸出了放在后座隐蔽储物箱里的武器，回头看了一眼：“别停它吧，看看是何方神圣。”白焰点了点头，车子陡然加速，后方的车子也追了上来，就在一个信号灯转弯处，白焰猛地打了方向，将后车逼停在了路边。  
车门打开，孟鹤堂静静地看着磨磨蹭蹭从后座下来的周九良，手下飞快地将武器塞回了储物箱。  
“废物。”周九良低声咒骂着技不如白焰的司机，站在了下车了的孟鹤堂面前，不情不愿地开口：“大哥。”  
他理亏的时候其实也挺好玩的，起码会乖乖地充当小弟，而不是上来就揪住大哥的脖领子。  
“跟着我干嘛？”孟鹤堂倒不生气，他打量了一下周九良上下：“吓到没？”周九良摇了摇头，好半晌，才吐出一句宝贵的回答：“想去你那儿。”站在一边的白焰顿时觉得大事不好，他用眼神示意，但周游显然选择无视，他爽快地点了点头：“上车吧。”

孟鹤堂早些年在市中心置办了一套房子，这套公寓位置很好，且面积颇大，甚至依照白焰的意见，弄了一间小小的安全屋。孟鹤堂原来并不经常留宿在这里，但老家主去世后，孟鹤堂便不敢再见周九良，因此将这间临时住所当成了日常居住的窝。  
电梯是独属孟鹤堂的，直通顶楼公寓，这样是为了安全考虑，周九良跟着孟鹤堂进了电梯，忽然意识到一个问题，眼神蓦地锋利起来，他不太友好地打量着电梯中那个突兀的傻大个：“你怎么也跟着？”孟鹤堂回答道：“白焰平时住在这里，有些事需要他帮忙。”  
周九良语气不善：“和你一起住？”孟鹤堂浑然不觉：“嗯，这里房间很多，你留下也可以。”  
是“也可以”，不是“可以”。  
周九良的火气有些上涌，白焰权当没看见，他实在不太敢跟小少爷眼神接触，但小少爷并没有因此放过他，他依旧敌意满满地打量着白焰上下，对孟鹤堂说：“你让他回家。”孟鹤堂哑然失笑：“让他走，你送我上班吗？”  
更何况，白焰的用处不止一个司机，有他在，说实话，孟鹤堂还能睡得安稳一些。  
小少爷忿忿地“哼”了一声：“我没驾照。”

孟鹤堂的房子很没有个人风格，样板化的装修，贫瘠的摆设，让学艺术的小少爷十分抓狂，如果不是房间中挥之不去的、孟鹤堂身上的气息，周九良大概会十分讨厌这里。  
屋子分楼上楼下，孟鹤堂今天很累，进了门便往楼上走，顺便吩咐白焰：“收拾间屋子出来，他今天大概要住在这儿了。”被安排的小少爷紧跟着孟鹤堂上了楼，大有“我倒要看看你住在哪儿”的架势，孟鹤堂对此也无奈，由着他跟上，他打开卧室的门，放小少爷进来参观：“随便看看？”  
周九良很不客气地东瞧瞧西逛逛，白焰挂起了两人脱下的外套，在门口犹豫要不要进来，孟鹤堂一点儿也没有自觉，他招了招手示意白焰进来：“帮我找找看上次那件买大了的衣服，给他当睡衣。”周九良的眼神盯在白焰背上，像锋利的刀尖：“他翻你衣柜？”  
孟鹤堂解开了领带，点了点头：“嗯，钟点工三天打扫一次，平时都是白焰在整理。”白焰作为一个杀手的敏感使他无法忽略背后的目光，他飞快地找到了那套衣服，放在小少爷手边，随后便匆匆欠了欠身想要出去，孟鹤堂看着他，有些奇怪：“你走外面干嘛？”  
白焰的房间和家主的房间是连通设置，方便周游有危险时他能及时赶来，周九良的眼神在屋里巡视一圈，带着点儿幽怨地开了一扇隐蔽的门：“走这儿呗，多近那。”小少爷的语气凉凉的，孟鹤堂终于回过味来，他失笑：“你干嘛？白焰是我的助手和保镖，这是他的职责。”  
白焰走也不是，留也不是，他木木地站在原地听候小少爷发落，终于，周九良开了口：“我要住他的房间。”孟鹤堂皱了皱眉：“别闹好不好？他那间很小，不会舒服的。”周九良也不争，挑了挑眉站在原地，他只是看着孟鹤堂，带着点纨绔地笑了一下。  
他知道，孟鹤堂早晚会妥协的。

白焰今晚被折腾得不轻，先是把自己的东西从原先那间里运出来，又把小少爷安顿进去，还好放在房间里的私人物品并不太多。  
周九良心满意足地住进小房间之后，就没有再作妖，孟鹤堂得以安安静静地处理了一些工作，早早上了床准备睡觉。房子的灯是集成控制，随着家主房间的灯火熄灭而自觉地昏暗了下来，白焰并不认床，只是时间尚早，他还睡不着，新的房间离周游的主卧不远，他听力很好，大概也不会有什么问题。  
他在床上翻了个身，忽然想起朱红绯同他说过的话，她说，他们兄弟并不是不和。  
也许吧，白焰还是有些费解，但他看得出，周九良或许比他想象中还要在意他大哥。想着想着，白焰忽然想起了一个问题，原先房间的连通门是双向的，周游经常有事找他，所以能从房间开门过来，而从自己那端向主卧开的门，似乎早就上了锁。

就在周九良鼓捣了半天连通门，发现打不开之后，他只好悄悄出了门，站在了主卧正门口。  
屋里已经熄了灯，周九良的心在黑暗中嗵嗵直跳，他伸手轻轻拧开了孟鹤堂的房门——没有上锁，他有点气不打一处来，方便之门锁得严严实实，大门倒想不起来锁，万一进了人怎么办？床头亮着一盏小小的夜灯，孟鹤堂的呼吸声很轻很平稳，他已经睡熟了。  
最近大概很累吧，周九良悄悄走了过去，借着夜灯的光，半蹲在孟鹤堂床前，他记得孟鹤堂是十分敏锐的，大概接受过训练，而现在，他睡得安稳，连周九良推门进来都浑然不觉。  
周九良默默地看了一会儿，没忍住咽了一口口水，他伸出了手，一点一点的，轻轻拨开了孟鹤堂的头发，他的手指在孟鹤堂的伤口处轻轻抚过，而后停留在孟鹤堂的下颌，他有一点点，想用嘴唇贴上去。  
这种荒唐的想法让小少爷焦躁了起来，他在心中忍不住痛骂自己是个王八，可是手指仍旧很诚实地往孟鹤堂的嘴唇上移动。  
孟鹤堂的嘴唇很软，周九良轻轻触了一下，便把手收了回来。还在法国时，他做过一个梦，那时候他大概恨透了孟鹤堂，可却梦到将孟鹤堂狠狠推在墙上，不管不顾地啃上去，啃到他嘴唇鲜红而水光潋滟，甚至破了皮，渗出一点儿血丝，孟鹤堂就这么低眉顺眼地任由他欺负，梦中淡淡的铁锈味儿如此真实，以至于小少爷从梦中醒来，发现自己身体滚烫，而胯间微凉。  
荒唐，太过于荒唐。  
周九良不敢再去看孟鹤堂的睡脸，他状若无意地将自己的指尖按上自己的嘴唇，狠狠地按了两下，直到指甲将嘴唇划痛，才轻手轻脚地退出了主卧。

小少爷会不会需要钥匙呢？  
白焰纠结了一会儿，最终还是认命地下床翻找到了连通门的钥匙，他轻轻启开了门，恰好与从主卧房间正门推门出来的小少爷撞个对脸。  
看来他用不着了，白焰装没看见，在周九良威胁的眼神中默默将门关上。  
家主今夜，是不是睡得很好？白焰心中无厘头地冒出了这个想法，他想，他开始理解红绯那句话了。


	12. Chapter 12

年二十八，周游和周航又回到了本宅居住。  
周游的房子终归还是盛不下周九良这尊大佛，小少爷在小房间中憋闷得很，成天变着法子给哥哥和哥哥的手下找事做，三人身心俱疲。恰逢新年，权衡之下，周九良还是乖乖跟着孟鹤堂回到了家里，睡在自己房间的大床上，周九良长长地出了一口气，他手脚舒展，像猫一样，伸了个过分的懒腰。  
房门被轻轻叩响，周九良伸懒腰的动作戛然而止，他翻身坐起，有点意外：“谁？”  
门外是孟鹤堂的声音：“是我，可以进来吗？”

床头多了一杯温热的牛奶，周九良盯着牛奶上方氤氲的热气发楞，似乎对孟鹤堂前来给他送牛奶这事感到十分不可思议，他嘴角微弯，似喜非喜，哼了一声：“干嘛？有事找我？”孟鹤堂坐在他的对面，神情似乎有些歉意，但周九良也不好分辨他是否真的感到抱歉，因为他面对自己时，总是那么一副欠欺负的样子，孟鹤堂的手指轻轻搓捻着：“是，有件事情，想...跟你道个歉。”  
周九良捧起了牛奶杯，心里麻麻痒痒：“道歉？你怎么成天道歉，是爷爷的事？还是什么，你也没对不起我吧。”  
孟鹤堂笑了一下，低下了头：“我刚收到消息，法国那边...有点事情要我去处理，可能，赶不回来，不能陪你过年了。”  
周九良的表情并无变化，孟鹤堂暗暗松了一口气，小少爷大概并不怎么看重自己，所以并不生气，他继续解释道：“虽说不是什么危险的事情，但我亲自去一趟会稳妥些，处理好之后我马上回来，过年的时候我会让秦叔带小秦来陪你，如果你想，也可以找你的朋友，零花钱...”  
周九良的表情始终很平静，他打断了孟鹤堂的话：“打算给我多少？让我听听，多少钱能买你陪我过年？”孟鹤堂有点儿怔愣，他下意识挠了一下自己的侧脸：“你...你想和我一起？”周九良的手指攥得发白，他“切”了一声：“我可没说，你那工作多重要啊，从一开始，不就没想带我去给你添乱么？”  
孟鹤堂睁圆的眼睛有点无辜，让周九良忍不住越说越过分：“你是不是还挺求之不得的？赶紧甩了我，不管去哪儿，不和我在一块就行了，是不是？”孟鹤堂赶紧补充：“不是，你如果想和我一起去法国，我现在就去安排，没关系的，你想做什么都...”  
“不用，”周九良摆了摆手，打断了孟鹤堂的话，他喝了一口牛奶：“法国我待多了，我可不想回去。”

孟鹤堂登上去法国的飞机时，周九良并没有去送，他和秦霄贤一起窝在房间中，用先前买给秦霄贤的那台新机子打起了游戏，玩得天昏地暗。  
周九良最擅长的并不是格斗游戏，而是赛车，很难想象这个连驾照都没有的菜鸟将自己在一款大型赛车游戏上的亚洲排名刷到了前三，但今天他却按着格斗游戏不放，被秦霄贤的角色按在地上胖揍，仍旧倔强地爬起身子重新出拳。  
他似是心里有气。  
一局终了，秦霄贤笑嘻嘻地放下了手柄，他拍了拍周九良的手背：“你怎么火气那么大啊？”周九良狠狠地灌了一口可乐，粗声粗气地往秦霄贤后背拍了一巴掌，把瘦弱的小秦少爷拍了个趔趄：“再来。”

飞机上除了引擎轰鸣声外非常安静，白焰在空空的机舱巡视了一圈，坐在了周游身边：“安全。”  
周游微微睁开了眼睛，他看起来十分疲惫，好半晌，他轻声问道：“明明是包机，多坐一个人又能怎么样呢？”白焰不解，他看着周游的眉眼，等待他的下文，而周游只是轻声笑了一下：“我想睡会儿。”

法国的地面温度并不很低，踏出机舱时，孟鹤堂制止了白焰要往他身上披衣服的行为，直接上了接他入境的摆渡车，开车的人亦是亲随，操着一口很不怎么样的普通话与周游交谈：“欢迎您来，住处已安排妥当了。”  
周游则用法语回复：“谢谢。”他似是在出神，好半晌，他没头没脑地接上了一句：“还未感谢你们对舍弟的照顾。”  
法国人天生没什么边界感，他笑了笑，声音低沉带着笑意：“我们只是按吩咐办事。”  
白焰没有说话，眼神在周游脸上停留了一会儿，随即低头看向了手机屏幕，落地时与红绯报平安，对面已发来了回复，白焰思忖了一下，打上几个字：周先生似是不开心。  
对面回复得很快，红绯一向喜欢听周家这对兄弟的八卦，她问道：小少爷又做什么了？

白焰抿着嘴唇，慢慢打字：我不清楚，大概与小少爷无关。红绯发来了一条语音，白焰不敢点开去听，只好关掉了手机屏幕。  
周游仍看着窗外，他的手指不由自主地轻轻抚上了玻璃，似是十分专注，这是孟鹤堂第一次来法国，他出神地看着周围的景色，心里没头没尾地想着周九良，那年他到法国时，并没有人来接他——他不知道，从落地到搭上前往巴黎市区的车，都有孟鹤堂与老家主暗中安排的人在保护——那时的他会不会觉得有点难过，又或者，从那时候起，他就很讨厌自己？  
孟鹤堂不再往窗外看了，他靠在了车座靠背上。

“你干嘛啊？”又输了一局，小少爷更加急躁，他灌可乐的样子都显得咬牙切齿，好像那瓶可乐得罪了他，秦霄贤摸不着头脑，只能直接问他：“不高兴？”  
周九良的脸像锅底灰，他其实并没有不高兴，只是心里烦，尤其是想起远在天边的孟鹤堂，他扔下手柄，看着秦霄贤：“你谈过恋爱没？”秦霄贤脸红了，他嘿嘿傻笑：“没有啊，家里管得严。”周九良无语地看着他一副思春的样子：“有喜欢的没？”  
这次秦霄贤不言语了，只是笑，周九良继续追问：“你和你大哥吵过架没？”  
秦霄贤脑海中的朦胧形象一下子被周九良强行换成了大哥，他的笑容消失了，像小狗夹起了尾巴：“你提我大哥干嘛？”周九良却不说话，他一肚子闷气没地方发泄，只能又拾起了手柄：“继续。”秦霄贤不拾茬，他虽有点迟钝，但并不太笨，他小心翼翼地问道：“你跟你大哥吵架了？”  
周九良生硬地回答道：“没有。”秦霄贤歪着脑袋想了想，没想出个一二三，他只好讪讪地说道：“你怎么一提起你大哥来就不太高兴啊，小时候我们都很黏他来着，你现在...讨厌他了？”  
“我没不高兴！”周九良急赤白脸，像被踩了尾巴，他支支吾吾地把下半句话咽了回去，又咕咚咕咚灌了几口可乐，像是要把“我从来就没有讨厌过他”溶化在自己肚子里。

法国这边的势力行事要保守很多，孟鹤堂并不担心会有危险，只订了两间普通酒店套房，和白焰一起住了进去，商议明天如何不露痕迹地处理掉法国这边的潜藏威胁。  
白焰法语不怎么样，因此很多事情要周游亲力亲为，他打电话问前台要一杯威士忌，手掌轻轻捂住电话听筒，问白焰：“你要不要什么东西，酒？”白焰酒量不错，他点了点头：“麻烦您。”周游对着电话那边用法语补充：“要两杯，谢谢。”  
套房中有个小小的仿古壁炉，孟鹤堂十分喜欢，他沉默地坐在火堆旁，小口喝着酒，没一会儿脸颊就泛上了红，他没什么人可以倾诉，只好揪住一知半解的白焰：“不回家过年，会难过吗？”白焰笑了一声：“您开玩笑，我还未成家，父母早就不在了。”  
孟鹤堂伸手凑到火焰旁取暖：“多少还是会难过的，异国他乡，没有熟悉的人，依赖的人也不在了，还是，有点儿难过吧。”白焰没有答话，只是静静地听，他知道，周游有些醉了，而醉了的周游满脑子似乎只记得住周九良这一个人，他领教过无数遍。  
周游从成年以来，应酬就免不了喝酒，年轻的家主还不太清楚酒精的威力时，曾醉得让白焰扶着在街边呕吐。吐完了，他又安静地伏在后座上，白焰那时年轻，忍不住想笑，频频回头去看家主的热闹，余光中，他看到家主的表情似乎有点儿难过，他小声念叨着谁的名字，白焰听得清楚，却只能假装听不到，他念叨的是“九良”。  
周游很少提起他那个叛逆的弟弟，在两人天涯相隔的几年中，白焰也很有眼色地对这位小少爷只字不提。只是白焰听了太多遍半梦半醒，又清晰又模糊的“九良”，他没办法不觉得，这两兄弟之间有些既疏远又亲密，若即又若离的奇怪。  
他开始隐隐猜测，也许那个家主细心挑来又从来没戴过的袖扣最终被寄到了法国，也许除夕夜始终没有早睡过的家主在期待着什么，也许家主并不是个软弱可欺的人，他只是没办法拒绝自己心里藏着的人对他提出的任何要求。  
周游是个家主，他勇敢坚毅，强大坦然，他把自己的心藏得很好，谁都看不出端倪。

周游要睡了，白焰才回到自己的房间，红绯发来的语音他还没来得及听，现在终于有了机会，他点开了那条简短的语音，红绯的声音在安静的房间中格外清晰，她说：“怎么会呢？除了小少爷，你还见家主因为谁不开心过？”

行动展开得很顺利，除夕夜，周游一行人终于把出卖过他们的那人堵在了一个叫天天不灵的地方。  
眼看着方才还一起喝过酒的漂亮青年面色冷酷地站在所有人中间，叛徒终于回过味来，直直盯着周游，面露愤恨，法语用于咒骂的词汇并不多，翻来覆去就那一套，周游懒得去听，直接挥了挥手，示意白焰上前，狠狠卸了他的下颌。  
周游的法语说得很好，这得益于他初到周家时的刻苦努力，他缓缓问道：“愿意用情报换自己的命吗？”被制住的叛徒没法说话，只能流着口水，含混不清地重复着咒骂，白焰打量着周游的脸色，最终在一个眼神允许下，干净利落地扭断了这人的脖颈。  
周游独自一人坐在车后座，等待善后的白焰上车，天上忽然绽开了一个烟花，孟鹤堂托着下巴出神，国内还未入夜，但周九良已经用他的副卡刷来了许多的烟花爆竹，他今年大概想疯玩一场，孟鹤堂没有食言，给了他足足的零花钱，但他还是喜欢刷孟鹤堂那张副卡。  
有点儿恶劣的小行径，但他就是吃准了孟鹤堂不会说什么。  
孟鹤堂抬手拍到了即将散尽的焰火，他想要发给什么人看，最终还是打算不去讨那人的嫌，他大概还在生气吧。孟鹤堂的心情又开始有点儿低落，他不太懂，周九良明明是想要和他一起的意思，怎的他还未来得及因为这意外收获而高兴，小孩儿的字字句句里又带上了讨厌呢？  
也许周游会懂，但孟鹤堂始终不懂。  
面对周九良，他始终束手无策，他只会顺着这位小少爷的意，做一切明示暗示下的顺水人情，他想，一直这样下去，周九良会明白的。他会明白自己很挂念他吧，他也会明白，自己始终把他放在心里吧。  
他会吗？  
孟鹤堂把手机屏幕按灭塞进口袋，他自嘲地笑了一下，总觉得，自己这些年并没有长进，他还是被年幼尊贵的小少爷紧紧抱住，却手忙脚乱不知作何反应的冒牌大哥；他还是怯懦自卑地将自己扭曲奇怪的喜欢藏得严严实实，生怕露出一角被人耻笑的孟鹤堂。  
白焰身上带着寒气，拉开车门坐了进来，解决了一直烦心的事，白焰浑身轻松，他看了一眼时间，轻声对周游说：“周先生，新年快乐。”  
孟鹤堂点了点头。  
今天是除夕。

中庭被秦管事带人打扫得干干净净，又被小少爷用各色大小不一的烟花爆竹堆满。  
秦霄贤胆子小，只敢坐在廊下捂着被冻红的耳朵，周九良则找厨房要来了点火器，兴致勃勃地要亲自去点。在法国那会儿，周九良很少看焰火，也没有机会放，在那边时，他是不过除夕的。因此回国后的第一个春节，他才要狠狠找补回来。  
只可惜孟鹤堂不在。  
一想到他，周九良又暗了暗神色，心里有点忿忿，他现在和白焰在一起吧，在干嘛？处理完事情了吗？  
烦。  
小少爷的心里有那么一瞬间，有点后悔对孟鹤堂语出不逊，如果当时肯坦诚一些，肯放下身段撒个小小的娇，孟鹤堂会非常乐意带他去法国吧。巴黎他很熟的，在那里的时候，他只需要做一个纨绔子弟，刷着哥哥的卡，用着爷爷的钱，什么都不用担心。  
那是孟鹤堂最难的几年。  
除夕夜他总是与爷爷通个电话，爷爷严肃之余，总会提上一两句孟鹤堂的事情，他受过伤、被董事会揪着不放、被纷至沓来的麻烦包围，他做了很多事情，周九良不太情愿地听着，不太情愿地把他当做大哥，直到他回国，才发现自己并不是不情愿，他甚至有点心甘情愿。  
回国之后才发现，在他心中那些属于孟鹤堂的部分中，极大部分并不是他料想中的憎恶，而是别扭又带着甜味儿的喜欢。  
“给我拍照！”夜幕降临，周九良终于开始了属于他的除夕夜狂欢，他看到秦霄贤兢兢业业地一手捂耳朵，一手拿手机对准了自己，这才笑起来，冲摄像头比了个剪刀手。焰火一个个冲上了夜空，将晦暗的云彩映成了星星的颜色，周九良跑到吓得吱呀怪叫的秦霄贤身边，拿过手机细细查看那些照片。  
除夕夜他总是习惯给家里打个电话，可是爷爷已经不在了，这个世界上，与他享有最亲密关系的人只剩下一个。  
他在法国。

“你睡了没？”孟鹤堂半梦半醒，随手摸起电话，听筒中的声音有些失真，他并未第一时间辨认出来，他“唔”了一声，带着没睡醒的鼻音，对面似乎有些迟疑，变得结结巴巴：“你...你睡了啊。”窗帘外的天空已经隐隐透出了破晓的颜色，孟鹤堂揉了揉眼睛 ：“没睡。”  
周九良似乎憋不住笑了一下，声音压低了：“还说没睡呢，是我没考虑好时差的问题，新年快乐。”孟鹤堂的脑子正在一点点重启，他被这个电话打得措手不及，他愣了好半天，才回答道：“新年快乐。”  
两人一时无话。  
周九良在电话那头沉吟着，长长地“嗯”了一声，最终放弃寻找话题：“你睡吧，没别的事情。”孟鹤堂却不打算挂机，他靠在床头，手臂搭在额头上，轻轻笑道：“我以前很期望你能打电话给我，过年的时候才总是不睡，今年...我以为你还是不会打，所以，睡了。”  
周九良有点意外，他是个很善于防守的门将，但从未接到过直球，孟鹤堂看不到，他的脸一点点变红了，他硬声硬气：“知道了，以后给你打。”  
也许，也许，这种直球精神很值得学习。  
趁孟鹤堂还沉浸在睡意的迷糊中，周九良豁了出去，他轻声说：“我其实想和你一起过年的，大哥。”孟鹤堂想回答“我也是”，但话到嘴边又觉得赧然，自己大概不该这样轻浮地顺杆就爬，他笑了笑：“知道了，以后，我会陪你。”  
电话那头，周九良的语气忽然变得欢快了一些，他自己都没有察觉，他笑道：“我拍了烟花，等你回来，我给你看。”孟鹤堂的手机里，也存储着一张寂寞单调的烟花，他想，他也有一张迟到的照片，想要分享给他不敢承认、但全世界最在乎的一个小孩儿。  
挂掉电话以后，孟鹤堂蜷在柔软的被褥中，将脸颊藏在了手臂环成的圈里。  
他在笑。


	13. Chapter 13

大年初二，孟鹤堂还是没有回来。  
为了感谢秦家特意将自家的小少爷借出来陪周九良守岁，周游准备了厚厚的年礼，托周九良送过去。秦家的人收了年礼，不管是有意与周家搭关系的秦家大少，还是在周家鞠躬尽瘁半辈子的秦叔都十分高兴。  
秦叔自老家主去世以后便只负责周家本宅的安全问题，他欣慰地看着周九良坐在对面的太师椅上，对着一盘点心年糕胡吃海塞，忍不住涌上泪意：“从小老爷便疼您，要是能看到您现在这样，老爷他会一定高兴的。”  
周九良往嘴里塞点心的架势停了一停，费劲咽了满嘴的鼓鼓囊囊：“嗯。”秦管事大概是老了，他很喜欢对周九良讲述老爷子以及周九良父亲年轻时的各种事迹，要是搁在平时，周九良大概会很喜欢听，但现在周九良有他的个人偏好。  
厅中四下无人，周九良用一杯茶打断了秦叔关于爷爷“仗义疏财”的事迹讲述，成功转移了话题，他问道：“当年，您是从哪里把我大哥带回来的？”  
秦管事的表情蓦地严肃下来，他四下看了看，眼神聚焦到周九良脸上，带着点审视：“少爷，您此问何意？”  
周九良则十分坦然：“当年打也打了，骂也骂了，这些年过去，我早就接受现实了，不过是好奇，想知道他究竟哪里来的。”秦管事摇了摇头，虽然老家主已经逝去，但他在时的威严仍旧压着许多秘密：“我不能说。”  
周九良满不在乎地拈了一块年糕塞进嘴里，说话又变得含混不清：“不说就不说呗，我本来就是随口一问。”秦管事给他斟了小半碗茶，神情又变回了慈祥模样：“少爷，不管从哪来，他都是你的亲兄弟，您只要知道这一点就足够了。”  
周九良嚼着年糕，不置可否，心里却有点虚，他“哦”了一声，端起茶碗一饮而尽。

周九良没有留在秦家吃午饭，他心事重重，早早托词要睡回笼觉便跑回了家，简单吃了点午饭，他就真躺回了床上。  
他随意戳着手机，有点心不在焉，后来干脆把手机也关掉了，躺平在床上发呆。在法国上学时，生物学的老师曾讲述过人类基因的相关知识，小孩们估计是不喜欢听这种枯燥的内容的，所以便少不了生动的例子来辅助，由于这个例子过于生动，导致现在的周九良还能时不时想起，见到孟鹤堂时尤甚。  
这个例子是这样的：某家庭生下了一对兄妹，由于各种原因将妹妹送人，而二十年后这对兄妹却一见钟情一发不可收拾，最终制造了一个类似俄狄浦斯王的爱情悲剧。  
人类的基因中不乏奇怪的部分，有人信誓旦旦地说，从未谋面过的亲人之间有致命的性吸引力，周九良从前对这种说法嗤之以鼻，现在却有点心慌。  
也许这说法不无道理，周九良越想越烦。

虽然秦叔并没有明说，但孟鹤堂和他之间的血缘关系，大概已经不言而喻。  
到底是因为孟鹤堂身上的性吸引力让周九良有些在意他们亲兄弟的关系，还是因为他们是亲兄弟才会存在这样的性吸引力？周九良想不通，也想不明白，他并不喜欢生物课，从成绩上完全能体现出来。  
想着想着，周九良忽然反应过来一个根源性的问题，那就是，不管他嘴上愿不愿意承认，他好像的确对孟鹤堂动了心。

心里正烦的时候，放在一边的手机却响了起来，周九良随手接通了电话，却是来自他正在想念的人。  
“九良？”孟鹤堂的声音从听筒中传来，显得格外磁性：“我大概傍晚时分回国，不必等我吃晚饭了。”周九良本来就烦，又碰上这么一出，他忍不住开始暴躁：“不等就不等。”孟鹤堂轻笑了一下：“对不起，别生气。”  
“我没生气。”周九良感觉耳朵有点热，却还是逞强，故意装凶：“航班号发我。”孟鹤堂楞了一下：“要来接我？不用了，不一定准点的。”周九良完全不理：“我去不去是我的事儿。”

白焰打点好了行李，推门进了房间，周游正坐在圈椅上出神，手里捏着早就黑了屏的手机。  
“出什么事了吗，先生？”白焰不明所以，孟鹤堂似是还没睡醒，他看了白焰一眼，眼神有点迷茫，不知是炉火映照，还是白焰的错觉，这位周先生好像脸红了：“没有，准备回程吧。”

白焰现在有点搞不懂周游，从前他只觉得自家家主坚毅强大，杀伐果断，现在这位家主又多了点高深莫测。  
他明明因为时差一直睡不好，现在却显得精神百倍，还未落地，便忍不住睁开了眼睛——看来他回程路上也基本没有睡着，不知道哪里来的这么多精力。撑着下巴强忍不睡的白焰越想越觉得奇怪，他透过舷窗看到外边的点点灯光，又看到舷窗倒影上家主似是在微笑的脸，忍不住大胆猜测，小少爷估计是来接机了。  
果然，将将落地时，他便收到了家中保镖发来的调动信息，以及定位。  
白焰偷瞥了一眼家主——他在用手指整理额发。

是因为几天不见所以有点想他了吗？周九良远远看到正小幅度东张西望的孟鹤堂从入境口出来，心里便像是羽毛在搔，他不自然地招了招手，孟鹤堂还是没看到，反倒是白焰轻轻扯了扯孟鹤堂的衣袖，提醒他往自己这边看。  
孟鹤堂怎么一副不太聪明的样子，周九良忍不住有点想笑，就是这么个人不动声色地除掉了周家的所有强敌，安稳无恙地坐着家主的位子直到今天吗，说出去好像不太可信。  
如果面对一个久别重逢（虽然就几天）的人，索要一个拥抱是不是很合理？周九良看着孟鹤堂越走越近，心里乱七八糟不知在想什么，他忽然回想起，自己从法国回来时，孟鹤堂可没有上手抱他。那自己也不能输，周九良收回了准备张开的手，正打算说点什么冠冕堂皇的话，没成想孟鹤堂直接抱了上来。  
“等久了。”孟鹤堂的拥抱只是短短一瞬，仿佛只是与周九良稍微接触了一下就快速分开，相当敷衍地站在了一步之遥，他在笑，打量着周九良的上上下下：“过年吃了什么？”相当平淡的对白，好像只是出差几日的大哥面对巴巴跑来机场接人的幼弟，周九良并不满足于现状，他撇了撇嘴表示不满，猛地将孟鹤堂抱了满怀。  
“就...吃那些呗，你又不在。”周九良咽了一口口水，手臂仍环着孟鹤堂不肯动，他感觉自己有点口干，孟鹤堂在他怀中僵了一下，随即试探着拍了拍他的背：“那...回去吃晚饭吧。”  
这是在提醒自己松手吗？  
周九良可从来不是个听话的孩子，他赌气又紧了紧手臂：“嗯。”

周九良怀里是夏天。  
孟鹤堂不知道该作何反应，只能任由周九良抱着，他有些心慌，就连第一次亲眼见到白焰杀人时都没有这样，他感觉自己的手心出了汗，又不敢往周九良身上擦，只得虚虚拢着周九良的腰，像在安抚大型犬：“好了，外面冷。”  
其实不冷。  
如果久别真的能造就这样乖乖听话的小朋友，孟鹤堂倒乐意当个全球飞人，但又有点舍不得。  
如果日日能见到周九良这个冤家，就算他不那么乖，一点儿也不听话，孟鹤堂其实也认了。

这对兄弟之间的气氛逐渐变得有点微妙。  
夜间没有别的事情，白焰便去了停云楼，他来这儿从来都是打着家主的名号，却每次都轻车熟路地摸进周红绯的办公室。他攒了很多八卦要跟红绯讲，可是那些八卦都很虚无缥缈，不知从何讲起，都在酒里了，白焰举了杯，与周红绯面前的杯子轻轻相碰：“他们不是真的不和。”  
周红绯并没有意外的神色，她笑得狡猾：“小心被家主灭口哦。”

董事会是由一群很神奇的生物组成的。  
这种神奇体现在，该管的事他们通常习惯甩给周游处理，不该管的闲事又揪着周游不放。  
催着周游结婚这事，从周游的年龄达到合法婚龄那一年开始，便轰轰烈烈地掀起了一个又一个小高潮，今年年初这个小高潮主要是由于他们为周游物色的结婚对象之一满了二十岁。

其实娶谁不娶谁，孟鹤堂心里从来没有什么所谓，他拒绝的主要原因是不希望家主的位置受到姻亲掣肘。拒绝是作为领导者的必修课，孟鹤堂从上位那年就玩得炉火纯青，跟一堆老头子原本就没什么话好讲，又不得不因为周家的利益而待之以礼，孟鹤堂开完这场董事会，只觉得一个头两个大，他的坏心眼不多，但也会暗戳戳地想要派人去给跳脚最凶的老头子上一堂人生必修课。  
午餐吃完，周游又投入了下午的工作，今天的日程依旧很满。

白焰那里有小少爷全年的课表，就在准备给周游递送文件时，他抽空看了一眼，便觉得有点头痛——小少爷下午没课。  
这事他没办法告诉周游，他算是看出来了，一旦让家主知道下午有可能会受到小少爷的干扰，家主便会拼了命地在小少爷到来之前把工作做得七七八八，如果最终小少爷没有来，白焰看得出，周游其实有点儿低落。  
那还不如不告诉他，给他一点惊喜或者惊吓的空间。

白焰将一份资料放在周游桌上，从其中抽出了一张，他照例问了周游一句：“先生，这份拿走了？”周游瞥了一眼，那是董事会送来的，他的潜在结婚对象之一的个人资料，他点了点头：“嗯，处理干净点儿。”  
如果说从前还没有处理干净的必要，那么在小少爷回国之后就有了。关于周游的婚姻，无论从哪个角度看，他都是最容易提出异议，甚至跳脚的那个。  
白焰很是上道地把资料折成了小豆腐块，快步走了出去。

周九良果然在下午茶时间如期而至。  
孟鹤堂正在搅拌着咖啡时，小少爷便没什么正形地哼着歌走了进来，他往办公桌上一坐，便不见外地端起咖啡喝了一口：“今天忙吗？”白焰已经给周游端来了另外一杯，孟鹤堂接了过来，放在一边：“还好。”  
小少爷也没什么正事，他随意问了两句就打算开始打游戏了，反倒是孟鹤堂心里憋着点事情，看起来十分欠欺负。  
“干嘛？你又有事对不起我了？”周九良看孟鹤堂这表情，忍不住上手去捏他的脸，孟鹤堂没有躲开，他理亏时很少反抗，周九良加了些力度，凑近了点打量孟鹤堂的神色：“真有啊。”

他越来越了解孟鹤堂了。

“今天上午开了董事会。”孟鹤堂轻轻拍了一下周九良的手背，示意他松手，被周九良不轻不重地揪着脸颊，他吐字有些不清楚，完全失却了家主威严：“有人说，我该结婚了。”  
办公室中忽然静得可怕。  
周九良松了手，满脸难以置信：“什么？”孟鹤堂低着头，小声重复了一遍：“结婚。”  
周九良“腾”地一下子站了起来，他气得像是被踩了尾巴：“凭什么，他们怎么不结婚？”孟鹤堂揉了揉被揪痛的脸颊，有点想笑，董事会都是些老头子，人家早就结婚了，但他不能笑，他还是那副样子，看起来有点犹豫，八成来自于演技：“你不希望我结婚么？也许联姻对周家会很有助益。”  
周九良气急反笑，他扯着孟鹤堂的脸颊：“你没长脑子？结婚有个屁助益，不多个人来插手周家就不错了，你还指着他们帮忙？”头脑清晰，目的明确，孟鹤堂忍不住心中赞叹，周九良其实还是聪明的。

这场试探也许就应该停在这里，孟鹤堂并不是一时莽撞拿结婚这事来惹周九良生气，他只是突发奇想地想要试探一下周九良的态度。  
他不甚清楚周九良到底会表现如何，也不太清楚自己希望周九良表现如何，可看到周九良的反应之后，孟鹤堂忍不住有些窃喜，或许是欣慰周九良头脑聪明，又或许，他其实还是有点儿期待周九良跳脚的，这显得周九良好像很在乎自己。  
有点幼稚。

孟鹤堂点了点头：“知道了。”周九良那边厢还在喋喋不休，他双手都扯上了孟鹤堂的脸颊，气急败坏地往两边拉：“你到底怎么当家主当了这些年啊，你都不长脑子，告诉你，你要是想结婚，想找个女的，你随便好了，不用拿周家当借口，好像你很为了周家好一样。”  
孟鹤堂握着周九良的手腕，忍不住吃痛，皱起了眉头：“你先松开。”  
周九良松开了手，还是气得咬牙切齿，他的两只手腕都被孟鹤堂握住了，搁在平时，他大概会忍不住偷偷感受孟鹤堂掌心的温度，但现在的小少爷却被某种意义上的嫉妒冲昏了头脑，兀自小声叨叨：“真搞不明白你在想什么。”  
孟鹤堂还是没忍住，偷偷笑了一下，这好像是个教导小孩子怎样坦诚说话的好机会，他正色道：“你...到底是希望我结婚，还是希望我不结婚？”周九良又要去捏他的脸：“当然是不结...”可他的话却戛然而止，因为他捕捉到了孟鹤堂眼睛里一闪而过的狡黠。

周九良猛地反应过来。

他好像被耍了。

但却并不生气。

“你...”周九良的手最终还是落在了孟鹤堂脸颊上，他好像应该生气的，可又忍不住想笑，他咬住了嘴唇，盯着孟鹤堂的眼睛看，他的声音带上了一丝笑意，装凶也装不像：“吃饱撑的。”

对于孟鹤堂来说，这是个随便撒了个网却捞到大鲨鱼的故事。  
他心里因为周九良的笑意而忍不住发痒，像极了心慌，但这次他明白了，这好像并不是心慌。  
大概是因为，春天来了。


	14. Chapter 14

车子停在了一家高级私立医院的楼下。  
司机下了车，为小少爷打开了后门，不无紧张地问道：“少爷，是否需要我陪您上去？”周九良拎起了放在后座的精致果篮，他没怎么探过病，不知道该带点什么，干脆很不走心地买了一篮水果，他下了车：“不用，等着接我就行。”  
果篮还真不轻，早知道不买了，周九良撇了撇嘴，在护士的指引下进了电梯。

医院不允许吸烟，白焰脸色发白，吊着一条腿躺在病床上，鼻尖抵着一支完好的香烟使劲地嗅了两下，最终又把香烟扔回朱红绯手中。  
朱红绯笑得玩味，将香烟随手放在了床头，她伸手轻轻点了一下白焰打着石膏的脚：“人有失手，马有失蹄，你这到底是玩得哪一出？”白焰看起来并不服气：“我能全身而退就不错了。”周家放在码头的一批货被老对手盯上，巷战爆发得十分突然，若不是白焰带人拼死抵抗，码头的人连带那批货恐怕都要填进阎老大的无底洞里。  
局势忽然变得十分严峻。  
激战中白焰受了不轻的伤，被周游亲自送进了医院调养。  
“也不知道周先生那边...”白焰叹了口气，周游现在一定忙于转移货品以及提防那边的偷袭，也不知道会不会遇到什么危险。朱红绯及时地打断了他的话：“周先生送你进来的时候不就说了嘛，你不用操心外面的事，周先生的能力也轮不到我们质疑呀。”  
但愿吧。  
白焰看起来还是有些心事重重，他仰躺在调整了角度的病床上，余光忽然瞥到门外有人影闪过，还未作反应，来人便开口了：“是这间吗？怎么不来开门？”  
是小少爷的声音。  
“哦对，脚断了。”周九良自言自语了几句，屈尊降贵地自己开了门，看到红绯和白焰的神色之后一怔：“我来的不是时候？”

红绯借口停云楼还有事之后，火速离开了这个是非之地，病房中只剩下小少爷和躺在床上不能动的白焰大眼瞪小眼。  
带着大红蝴蝶结的果篮摆在床头，显得有点儿喜庆，白焰深呼吸了一口，艰难开口：“谢，谢谢少爷来看我。”周九良笑了一下：“不客气，你替我大哥鞠躬尽瘁，我来看看你是应当的。”白焰作为一个久经沙场的打工人，敏感地意识到了这场拜访并没有这么简单，但周九良又一副不知从何说起的样子，他只好努力地引着小少爷步入正题：“您专程来一趟，是有事要问我吗？”  
这句话正中周九良的下怀，他露出了一副“孺子可教”的表情，接着顺坡下驴：“是有一个。”  
白焰心里忐忑，他和小少爷接触不多，不知道他到底在想什么，涉及机密的东西周先生又明确表示不希望让小少爷知道，白焰不自觉开始头痛，他最不擅长车轱辘话了。  
“也不是什么难事...”周九良随手拈过放在白焰床头的那支香烟，有点嫌弃地丢到一边：“我不在的那几年，你一直都在我大哥身边吧？”白焰点了点头，周九良的表情变得十分复杂，他带着一点嫉妒，又努力保持着满不在乎，他状若无意地问道：“我大哥，恋爱过吗？有没有跟哪个女的走得很近？”  
白焰愣住了。  
周九良见他不回答，有点咬牙切齿的补充道：“男的也算。”

孟鹤堂最近的日子不太好过。  
不知阎老大那边在打什么算盘，近段时间忽然开始连番生事，码头那边甚至还交上了火，害得白焰进了医院。正常来说，阎老大并没有单吃整个建安市灰色运输线的能力，如果他硬要把周家挤出去，也属于人心不足蛇吞象。难道他背后搭上了什么势力？调查工作并没有那么顺利，孟鹤堂这边还算沉着，但偶尔也忍不住有点焦躁难安。  
有些事情可能要变天了。  
由于白焰暂时缺位，周游身边的护卫人员由一个变成了三个，白焰这些年也在努力地帮助周游训练这方面的人手，几个还算出挑的小孩儿被放在了停云楼做暗哨，现在全都被白焰调了过来，守在周游身边。  
相比起稳重的白焰，这些年龄尚且青涩的小朋友显得流里流气，相当不招周九良喜欢，门外出现小小的骚动时，不用抬头孟鹤堂也知道，是周九良过来了。小孩儿一脸不忿，想必是又训了门口那三个愣头青一顿，他一屁股坐在沙发上：“你干嘛放三个小流氓在外面。”  
孟鹤堂笑了一下，不再处理办公问题，而是托着下巴打量生闷气的周九良：“他们又怎么招惹你了？”  
倒是没招惹周九良，那三个小朋友看到周九良过来就忍不住缩头缩脑，气得周九良更想骂人，他气呼呼地回嘴道：“他们怕我怕成这个样子，怎么保护你的安全？”孟鹤堂笑意更盛：“你不在的时候他们都挺勇敢的，你怎么不想想，是不是自己太吓人了？”  
周九良眼神清亮，一下子盯上了孟鹤堂，他舔了一下嘴唇，看起来下一秒就要使坏，孟鹤堂对这幅样子相当熟悉，他心里有点虚：“怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”周九良站起了身子，走向了办公桌，他一贯喜欢往孟鹤堂桌子上坐，以至于白焰在收拾办公桌的时候专门给他留出了一个屁股的位置，果不其然，他又坐在了那里，笑得不怀好意：“他们怕我，那你怕不怕我？”  
孟鹤堂不知道他到底要说什么，又不能不回答，只好哄小少爷高兴：“怕，我最怕的人就是你。”本来也是么，周九良稍微一瞪眼，孟鹤堂心里就犯怵，他本质上还是个怕周九良撒泼耍赖欺负人的大哥，在最该树立起威严的幼弟面前软得像个棉花包。  
“不，”周九良晃了晃脑袋，十分不怀好意地点了点孟鹤堂的额头：“你最怕的不是我，是——张德燕。”

听到这个名字，孟鹤堂愣住了，随即噗嗤一声笑了出来，他笑着拍了拍周九良的后背，制止住这小孩儿毫无道理可讲的醋意：“你怎么知道她呀？怎么想起来的，白焰说的？”  
周九良也不回答，他盯着孟鹤堂看，一眼也不错，他想在孟鹤堂脸上看出一丝心虚来，又或者，他极其希望孟鹤堂从头到尾都对“张德燕”这个名字充满坦然，他和张德燕的那点“旧情”最好是假的，这女人最好一点痕迹都没有从孟鹤堂心中留下。  
周九良不知道张德燕是谁，也不知道孟鹤堂到底怎么想的，但他已经对这个女人抱有了一点儿敌意，这敌意是否会膨胀，完全取决于孟鹤堂的态度。  
“她是我们的大姑。”孟鹤堂笑够了，忍不住伸手去摸摸周九良的头发，他笑着摇了摇头：“真不知道你为什么觉得我会怕她。”

想当年，董事会催周游相亲结婚，催得那叫一个坦坦荡荡。  
周游那时还年轻气盛，干脆做了个局来恶心那帮手伸到人家家里来的老头。张家与周家原本就是世交，他家年近三十岁的长女至今未婚，张德燕是个极其强悍的女商人，她独身一人撑起张家的门庭并不是全靠运气，于是这位“钻石王老五”也成了董事会心中的绝佳人选。  
董事会的人不知道，周游可心里明白，父亲还在世时，便与这位张家大小姐义结金兰，只不过周九良那时还小，并不记得。就在周游假装盛情难却地答应与自己这位姑姑相亲见面时，私底下早就串通好了这一通情侣变姑侄的狗血戏码。  
一想起董事会的人那副吃了大便又不敢吐的神色，几年过去，孟鹤堂仍旧十分愉快，他像抚摸小猫一样揉搓着周九良弹性颇好的头发，言语间带着宠溺的笑意：“现在明白了吧。”

周九良憋着笑，一副终于放下了心的样子，却仍旧冷言冷语：“你也真够缺德，让大姑陪你演戏。”他由着孟鹤堂摸他的脑袋，心里受用得很，他忍不住低了低头让孟鹤堂摸得更方便些，尤不放心地追问道：“那大姑漂不漂亮？”  
孟鹤堂眯着眼睛，手指顺势捏了捏周九良的耳尖，最终收了回来：“漂亮也是大姑呀。”  
这还差不多，周九良从办公桌上跳了下来，哼了一声：“我还以为你不太顾及伦理纲常呢。”这话一出，屋里两个各怀鬼胎的亲兄弟都楞了一下，孟鹤堂只感觉脸上发烫，他戴上了眼镜掩饰，把眼神努力转移到电脑屏幕上，说错了话的周九良也没好到哪里去，他心虚地躺回沙发上不让孟鹤堂看见，好半晌，才小声给自己的话打补丁：“我，我说大姑的事儿。”  
孟鹤堂也没提别的事情呀，心虚不已的小少爷把脑袋埋进了柔软的沙发靠背。

孟鹤堂晚间下了班不再回本宅居住，这两天局势紧张，本宅那边布置人手相当麻烦，还是住在易守难攻的公寓比较保险。  
周九良和孟鹤堂一起坐在回家的车上，心里有点小小的窃喜，这次是孟鹤堂主动要求他去公寓一起住的，可不是小少爷硬要跟着。这么想着，周九良就变得有点得意忘形，他从后视镜盯着正在开车的小保镖，直把人家盯得心里发毛：“你们几个也住在公寓？”  
孟鹤堂正低头看手机，闻言随口回答：“嗯，保险起见。”周九良酸溜溜地凑近了些，气息擦过孟鹤堂的耳朵：“那我可不能保护你，干嘛也让我去住啊。”孟鹤堂笑了一下，手下仍旧飞快打字，他回答道：“是我要保护你。”  
小少爷这才满意地闭上了嘴。

电梯中有种不熟悉的气息。  
刚一进门，孟鹤堂就敏感地停顿了一下，他转头问跟着的保镖：“下午有没有检查过家里的监控？”白焰指派来的小保镖才十七岁出头，他回答道：“三点左右检查过一次。”电梯已经在上升，孟鹤堂本能地察觉到了危险，他把周九良护在了身后：“警醒一点。”  
电梯门打开，并无什么异常，周九良在大是大非面前还是很听话的，他跟在孟鹤堂身后，并不说话，他知道家里有许多不希望他沾染的秘密，他也知道孟鹤堂时常过着刀口舔血的日子，孟鹤堂始终警惕，他环视了一下家里的摆设，最终视线落在二层，他轻声吩咐：“去叫人来，联系白焰，家里不安全了。”  
他定定地看着一层的书房，回头看向周九良：“待会儿一定要紧跟着我，我去哪里你就去哪里。”说着话，几个训练有素的保镖会了意，掏出了武器准备防卫，孟鹤堂亦掏出了枪，抬手便射碎了二楼放置着的一个花瓶。

房间中果然有了异动，二楼的一扇门被推开了，孟鹤堂回手拉住周九良的手腕，两人抽身便往书房跑，枪声在身后响起，周九良忍不住低叫，头脑一片空白，书房的门打开，孟鹤堂反应过人，当机立断地开了枪，周九良被吓了一跳，下意识惊叫了一声，紧接着就被孟鹤堂捂住了嘴巴，带进了伪装在书架后的安全屋。  
还好白焰当初考虑周全。  
孟鹤堂剧烈地喘息着，捂在周九良嘴上的手因为枪的后坐力而微微颤抖，他知道书房大概会有人伏击，也早就做好了准备，但他的心脏还是在剧烈地搏动，像是下一秒就要跳出胸腔。  
他在周九良面前杀了人。

周九良双眼无神，他结结实实被吓坏了，小少爷自小娇养，从来没有见过这样的场面，方才他并没有看清楚，但也知道孟鹤堂一颗子弹在对方的胸膛上爆出了血花，他喘息着，下意识往孟鹤堂怀里钻，被同样发着抖的孟鹤堂紧紧抱住。  
“好了，没事了。”孟鹤堂的声音也在抖，但他并不是因为害怕，他竭力定下心神，让自己听起来再可靠一点，他抚摸着周九良的后心：“有大哥在。”

周九良缓过来之后的第一反应是：这和电影里还真不一样。  
血腥味、火药味还在鼻腔中萦绕，周九良控制不住发抖的身体，只能和孟鹤堂紧紧靠在一起，时间已经过去了大约十五分钟。  
安全屋的面积并不大，里面装备了一点自保的武器和食水，孟鹤堂却并不去查看，他双手冰凉，随身的配枪丢在一边，只不住地抚摸着周九良出了汗的额头，他轻声安慰：“好点了吗？”周九良觉得有些丢脸，却仍旧赖着孟鹤堂不肯动，外面时不时能听到脚步声，大概是伏击的人击退了那几个保镖，现在在寻找孟鹤堂的下落。  
“没事的，”孟鹤堂轻声在周九良耳边说：“他们知道该怎么做，今晚，最晚明天，我们会赢的。”  
几个日夜的布置下，孟鹤堂有绝对的信心可以把阎老大打发过来的难题一一解决，安全屋并不好找，就算找到了，不用火箭炮来也很难轰开，孟鹤堂的心情已经轻松了下来，甚至有种报复的快意，姓阎的自取灭亡，只是时间问题。  
周九良的脸色看起来还是有点虚弱，他一阵一阵地反胃，又顾念着在孟鹤堂面前的形象忍着不吐，他靠在孟鹤堂胸膛上，轻轻蹭了一下：“大哥。”

孟鹤堂的声音压低，显得十分温柔：“嗯？”  
周九良嗅着他身上淡淡的味道，鼻眼发酸：“你一直都这样吗？”

一直都用命讨生活，一直瞒着他做许多危险的事。  
周九良控制不住自己在这种场合下自我煽情，他有点想哭，又挂不住面子，只好把脸埋在了孟鹤堂胸口，他带上了一点哭腔，又很快忍住：“好辛苦。”  
孟鹤堂笑了一下，他用手指肚在周九良侧脸轻轻摩挲，故作轻松：“我也很少碰到这种情况，一般，只有我去欺负别人的份。”

等到小少爷缓和了一些，孟鹤堂去找到了白焰放在安全屋的水和食物，虽说只是简单的几盒饼干，但周九良也吃不下去，他皱着眉有点想干呕，刚刚死在他面前的人还是给了他不小的冲击，孟鹤堂不去劝他，因为他十分能理解小少爷的感受，他第一次杀人时，也好几天吃不好东西，只能咽两口稀粥。  
“不该把你扯进来的。”孟鹤堂把外套盖在了周九良身上，拍了拍自己的大腿，示意他躺过来：“是我想得不够妥帖。”周九良还是恹恹的，他乖乖蜷在孟鹤堂身边，有生之年第一次在孟鹤堂身边乖得像个猫崽儿，他摇了摇头，没有说话，但他知道，孟鹤堂已经足够妥帖了，这是他能做到的，护自己周全的最好方式。  
周九良生出了些困意，也许是方才耗费了太多心神，他微微眯着眼睛，跟孟鹤堂有一搭没一搭地说着话，门外时不时有声音传来，孟鹤堂干脆轻轻捂住了他的耳朵：“休息会儿吧，别听了。”  
门外一有动静，孟鹤堂就能感觉到周九良身体的陡然僵硬，小孩儿果然还是有点害怕的。  
“嗯，”周九良闭上了眼睛，孟鹤堂以为他快要睡着时，小少爷忽然小声嘟囔了一句：“如果我能保护你就好了。”孟鹤堂知道他听不到，但还是小声回应：“不用，我做这些，全都是为了你可以不用去做。”

孟鹤堂也不知道自己到底是怎么撑了这么多年。  
这些年的风雨飘摇没有人与他分担，他不是周游，没有周游那样的杀伐果断少年老成，他骨子里其实是有些胆怯软弱的，他只有一个硬着头皮去做的理由——他有一个弟弟。虽然这个弟弟并不是那么的听话，甚至叛逆得让人牙根痒痒，但孟鹤堂还是因为他的存在，生出了比天还要大的勇气，从此，义无反顾。  
躲在坚硬强势的外壳中，孟鹤堂硬着头皮熬过了这些年，没有人知道，孟鹤堂的内里柔软得不可思议，柔软到甚至难以割舍一声不情不愿的“大哥”。

周九良的呼吸逐渐平稳了，他大概已经睡着，所以他并不知道，孟鹤堂看着他的睡脸，心中暗潮汹涌。  
孟鹤堂微微俯下了身子，停了一会儿，又俯得低了一些，他感觉到了周九良浅浅的鼻息，孟鹤堂听到自己的心跳得飞快——就一下，他不会发现的，醒来之后，一切还是会和以前一样，他也会继续和自己这个冒牌又卑微的大哥相安无事，偶尔生事。  
孟鹤堂微微勾起了嘴角，说来可能没人相信，有这样的一刻，他已经非常满足了。  
他的嘴唇慢慢凑近，轻轻在周九良的下唇上贴了一下。  
一触即分。  
孟鹤堂没有接过吻，也不知道是否人人接吻过后都有一样的滋味，他的良心在唾骂自己的卑鄙，但那些卑鄙的坏心眼却甘之如饴，这个不能算是吻的亲吻结束后，孟鹤堂甚至屏住了呼吸，仿佛不再呼吸，这一刻就可以再停留得长一些。  
可是他却没想到，周九良猛地睁开了眼睛。

孟鹤堂顷刻间头脑一片空白。  
周九良的神色带着点难以置信，和劫后余生的惊惧，只是一瞬，孟鹤堂想躲，却再也躲不开了，周九良伸手钳制住了他的下巴，直接吻了上去。  
这个吻长驱直入，无师自通，那些年孟鹤堂怅然若失地一天三次寻求周九良在法国时的动态，他知道，周九良似乎有过青春期的悸动，但从未付出过实践，这大概是他的第一个吻。周九良的舌尖毫无阻碍地破开了孟鹤堂的防卫，他闭着眼睛，轻咬孟鹤堂的上唇，又将他轻声的咕哝吞咽下去，周九良的手指逐渐放松了下来，他知道，孟鹤堂跑不掉了。

孟鹤堂在微微发抖，他喘着气，在两人嘴唇分开后的第一反应是捂住自己的脸。  
周九良翻身坐了起来，他感觉自己的心脏比方才遇险时跳得还要剧烈，他是个亲手把自己大哥带上歪路的小王八蛋，但他也清楚，他的大哥绝对会为他辩解，声称自愿。

“大哥。”周九良伸手把努力逃避现实的孟鹤堂抱住，轻声与他耳语撒娇：“没亲够。”  
“你别说了。”孟鹤堂连声线都在抖。

有点可爱，周九良忍不住笑了出来。


	15. Chapter 15

周围安静得像是什么都不存在。  
手机屏幕的亮光映在孟鹤堂脸上，照亮了他微带笑意的神情，时间已经接近深夜，白焰那边发来了一个信号，孟鹤堂知道，他快要准备收网了。这场令正在焦急盘算怎样才能把周游挖出来除之后快的阎老大猝不及防的反扑将从事件的起点——码头开始，然后是城郊工业园，再然后直捣黄龙。

在周游的公寓内掘地三尺的小喽啰们估计已经找到了安全屋，也在一番努力后发现这扇精工防空门根本打不开，孟鹤堂想，他们的战略大概有所改变，他发了个消息给秦管事，提醒他注意防守，随后关掉了手机。  
周九良正趴在他腿上百无聊赖，感觉到他把手机放下，立刻抬起了脑袋，他已经不像刚被拖进安全屋时那样蔫头耷脑了，相反，他现在精神得很，孟鹤堂并不知道，一个吻就能把小少爷的电量充满，他轻轻拍了拍周九良的脑袋，安抚道：“相信我，没问题的，如果快的话，天亮之前白焰就会来接我们出去。”

周九良的眼睛在黑暗中并看不分明，他偷偷撇了撇嘴，竟流露出了一点遗憾的神色：“哦。”孟鹤堂愣住了：“怎么？”衣料的声音窸窸窣窣，孟鹤堂感觉腿上一轻，小少爷利落地翻身坐了起来，不用灯光辅助，也能准确无比地寻到孟鹤堂的嘴唇，他轻轻吻上去，感觉到孟鹤堂嘴唇上的干燥后，随手抄起一瓶矿泉水就要往自己嘴里灌。

孟鹤堂一阵头昏脑涨，他眼疾手快地捂住了小少爷的嘴唇，迫使他把原先预定要渡给自己的那口水咽了下去，孟鹤堂的声音忽然失却了方才的底气，变得声如蚊呐：“我，我自己喝。”周九良并不安分，他舔了一下孟鹤堂的手心，吓得孟鹤堂赶紧把手收回，周九良看不到，但能想象得出他的大哥现在的表情。

他一定又羞恼，又茫然，还隐隐带着一点儿委屈，好像在自责怎么养出了这么个弟弟。

周九良轻笑了一声，又凑上去寻孟鹤堂的嘴唇，他用气声在孟鹤堂耳边说话：“我怎么不早点亲你呢？”孟鹤堂的身体有些僵，他并不躲避，却在吻的间隙小声推辞：“别…别亲了。”周九良在他下唇上轻轻磨牙，略感不满：“为什么啊？”

孟鹤堂的手搭在周九良的肩膀上，局促地扯着他的衣领，好半晌，周九良感觉孟鹤堂的呼吸有些粗重，他一边回吻着，一边给自己找着借口：“我还要…处理事情。”周九良笑着接受大哥的回吻，含含混混地问道：“那有什么关系？”孟鹤堂停下了动作，像是小孩子被大人制止后报复性地大吃最后一口冰淇淋，他在周九良嘴唇上重重地印了一下，直起了身子：“这样我冷静不下来。”

周九良对这个回答还算满意。

凌晨两点三十分钟，码头上忽然燃起了一把火，白焰坐在窗边，静静地看着不远处的码头熊熊燃烧，给周游发了一个符号，他明白的，这代表一切顺利。  
那批货并不是阎老大的，而是周游给自己留的后手，这批货的损毁会招来上面的注意，只要更高一级的关注转移到码头来，阎老大地盘上的那些污浊会一点一点暴露在阳光下，他并没有勾结到周游预估那样强大的势力，想必只是被交浅言深的某个合作伙伴勾引起了膨胀的野心。

朱红绯的手搭在白焰的轮椅扶手上，亦不错眼地看着那场美丽诡谲的大火，她笑了一下，轻抚白焰的肩膀：“接下来去哪里呀，老板？”白焰将手机收起，思索了一下：“要准备去救周先生了。”朱红绯将轮椅调转了方向，推着白焰行走在空旷的长廊中，一开始，工业园区大楼中只回荡着红绯脚上的高跟鞋踏出的声响，随着走近，两人都听到了将死之人的哀嚎和粗喘，楼下已经处理得差不多了，白焰的三个小徒弟身上的衣服都不同程度地染上了血迹，他们围到白焰身边，逐一汇报伤亡人数和攻击成果。

这里是“交易”的地方，阎老大的场子。  
可惜他不在这里。

白焰略带嫌弃地将手帕丢给面前站着的三个泥猴，同时对他们报以肯定：“干得不错。”三个小孩子用一条手帕明显不够分，朱红绯笑着掏出了自己的，却被白焰瞥见，伸手要了过去，装模作样地擦了擦鼻尖上并不存在的汗水。

孟鹤堂收到了白焰后续发来的消息，忍不住有点疑惑，这个姓阎的，还能跑到哪里去呢。  
穷途末路，现在找个地方自行了断么？  
显然不符合他的风格。  
孟鹤堂抿着嘴唇，思索了片刻，给白焰发去了指令：暂时不要来公寓。

周九良靠在孟鹤堂的肩上，瞥见了这条消息，他嘿嘿笑着，往孟鹤堂身边腻歪：“你怎么不让他来呀。”是不是想和自己多待一会儿？周九良心中自得，又不明说，只装模作样地摸孟鹤堂的头发，像是先生在夸奖小学生“孺子可教”。  
孟鹤堂还沉浸在自己的筹谋中，他反应有些迟钝地“唔”了一声，吐出几个字：“现在来不安全，可能会起正面冲突。”

周九良的手僵了一下，随即恼羞成怒地变了力度，他按着孟鹤堂的后脑勺，把他按到自己怀里：“你歇会儿！都快三点半了。”孟鹤堂被吓了一跳，下意识伸手撑住身体，却不小心一把按在了不该按的位置，两人皆僵了一下，孟鹤堂赶紧后撤：“我…我不是故意的。”

故意的又怎样？

周九良恨铁不成钢，又对自己的大哥无可奈何，他叹了口气：“没事。”孟鹤堂试探着，重新靠了回去，他的呼吸声浅浅的，随着靠在周九良肩膀上的动作逐渐清晰，他小声讨饶：“别生气。”周九良并不生气，但被哄了之后就后知后觉地意识到，自己现在好像可以稍微发一点脾气，他硬着心，开始找茬：“你说，你是不是不想和我待一起？”

孟鹤堂被风牛马不相及的对话打得晕头转向，他是个非常讲究逻辑的人，但周九良通常完全没有逻辑，孟鹤堂试探着回答道：“想的。”周九良面色稍霁：“想待多久？”孟鹤堂愣了一下，他有点不好意思，再三考虑之后才慢慢回答：“如果不出意外的话，可能，六十年左右？”  
周九良怔住了，随即忍不住笑，他高兴得也完全不讲逻辑，他把孟鹤堂按在了自己怀里，摸了摸他大哥早就被揉得乱七八糟的头发：“睡会儿吧，你手机有消息我叫醒你。”这个时候孟鹤堂不可能睡得着，他的脑海中已经构想到了很多不同情况的发展，但他还是乖乖闭上了眼睛，脱力靠在周九良身上：“嗯。”

时间在绝对的安静中流淌得很慢。  
就在周九良开始昏昏欲睡时，门外久违地有了声响，好像有人在大声说话，但由于防空门的阻隔，并听不清楚内容，孟鹤堂猛地翻身坐了起来，他一直都没有睡着，他拿起手机，白焰的定位已经就绪，他嘴角勾出了个不易察觉的弧度，很快，这场闹剧就要结束了。

“别说话。”孟鹤堂安抚地拍了拍重新紧张起来的周九良，他重新拿起了武器，站到门边的位置，果然，外面有人在试探防空门的密码，孟鹤堂没见过阎老大，但在电话中听过他的声音，他努力辨认着，却仍旧因为阻隔听不真切，门外的人好像动了武器，但那是徒劳的。  
孟鹤堂能想象，这扇门外已经千疮百孔，所以给这帮人造成了一种很好开的错觉，他轻轻按了一下门边的按钮，那是个扬声器：“老阎？”门外的声音停止了，随即有人大声咒骂，孟鹤堂笑了一声，果然是他。

手机屏幕亮了起来，白焰发来了一句话：“人太多。”孟鹤堂轻轻摸了一下紧张兮兮凑过来偎在他身边的周九良的脸颊，示意他不要出声，随即继续撩闲：“好开吗？这扇门。”门外仍旧在骂，他已到了真正意义上的穷途末路，现在只能抱着一丝和周游同归于尽的希望，孟鹤堂继续说道：“要不，我饶你一命吧，你让你身边的小倒霉蛋退出去，我放你进来，我们谈谈？”  
周九良的手正握着孟鹤堂的手腕，此时似乎燃起了什么斗志似的紧了紧，随即松开，孟鹤堂看到他生涩地端起了一把微冲，孟鹤堂忍不住轻笑，他甚至不知道保险栓要怎么开呢，孟鹤堂继续与外面的人做着交易：“老大养你们一场，不容易吧，你们出去，保证我的安全，我也保证老阎的暂时安全，如何？”

门外陷入了暂时的骚动，就在孟鹤堂继续准备措辞，给白焰争取时间时，门外却忽然爆发出了一阵枪声，白焰的消息出现在了屏幕上：得手。

随后问题就简单了，孟鹤堂笑吟吟地关掉了扬声器，转身带着点嘉奖意味地轻轻扯着周九良的衣领，给了他一个吻：“好啦，搞定。”周九良还在严阵以待，他的嘴唇像他本人一样紧张，孟鹤堂被他逗笑，摸着黑再次凑上去要吻他：“待会儿就可以出去了。”

书房初建时，白焰就选好了一个绝佳的制高点，周游不得不掏钱把他选的那个位置也买了下来。事实证明，钱不白花，白焰甩了甩被狙击握把震得发麻的手，把手上的狙击枪交给红绯：“推我过去吧。”朱红绯随手端起狙击枪，用枪上的观察镜看了看对面的情况，她笑道：“你确定要过去吗？电梯间好像很脏耶。”  
白焰属实没想到这一层，他的眼神飘了飘，落在旁边的三个小孩儿身上：“你们…谁抱我上去？”  
朱红绯笑弯了腰，狙击枪很重，她顺手丢到了白焰怀里：“接周先生和小少爷过来，还要省事一些呢。”

阎老大这个响当当的名号，最终很急促地消失在了长江后浪推前浪的洪流中。  
他手下的运输线没几天就被人瓜分得一干二净，孟鹤堂趁乱切走了好大一块蛋糕，挣得盆满钵满，他亲自去看望了重新被抬回医院养病的白焰，谁让他是这场骚乱中的最大功臣呢。长兄不愧是长兄，他并没有听从周九良的建议，拎一个喜庆的水果花篮，他和白焰之间一向有种心照不宣的嘉奖方式，这次，白焰拿到了停云楼的股份。

现在朱红绯真的要管白大哥叫老板了。

周游跟白焰简单说了一些后续的处理情况后，就没什么别的话好说了，屋里三个老爷们陷入了一种诡异的安静，白焰的眼神在周游周航两兄弟之间转了好几圈，他总觉得，两人之间的距离有种不太正常的近——许是小少爷这次吓得不轻，终于开始依赖长兄了。  
“大哥，”小少爷受不了这种无聊的气氛，晃了晃孟鹤堂的手臂：“我们走吧，让白焰自己好好休养。”周游笑得很温和，让白焰觉得哪里不对，他点了点头：“好。”说着，他转向了白焰：“他说要学射击，缠得我没办法，只好带他去了。”

白焰楞了一下，机械地点了点头：“您保重。”周游十分温柔地冲他笑了一下：“这话不应该我跟你说么？”

太奇怪了，哪里不对。  
直到这对兄弟出了门，白焰还沉浸在这种奇怪的感觉里，他想，也许红绯会知道，这两人究竟奇怪在哪里。

周游有许多年没有来过训练场了。  
这里现在依旧是周家名下一家很赚钱的场子，会员制射击训练场属于半公开——孟鹤堂不想放过任何一个能赚钱的机会，和周游不太一样，他是个实打实的金牛座。周九良兴奋地戴上了隔音耳罩，装模作样地端起了枪，他忍不住去瞥旁边正穿戴装备的孟鹤堂，想引起他的注意，孟鹤堂戴好了护目镜，走上前来纠正了一下周九良耍帅成分居多的持枪，他微皱眉头：“这样容易被后坐力打到脸。”

周九良的这位好大哥十分不解风情。

周九良撇了撇嘴，端正了一下姿势，放出了第一枪——脱靶。

这其实是很正常的，但周九良的好胜心不太正常。  
在脱靶场，不，打靶场磨蹭了将近三个小时，周九良阴沉着一张脸，和孟鹤堂一起换上了正装——晚上有应酬，他早就和孟鹤堂说好要一起去的。车子行驶得很平稳，白焰的小徒弟愣头愣脑的，但开车很稳，孟鹤堂打量着小朋友的神色，伸手升上了前座后座之间的隔音挡板。

通常情况下，这个挡板升上去，代表后座的人要干点坏事。  
电视剧和电影里都是这么演的，那些不太常见的小电影里也是。

但孟鹤堂单纯只是为了保护小朋友的自尊心，他摸了摸周九良的下巴，蹭到了他没太刮干净的胡茬：“没事儿的，我第一次去打靶的时候，成绩还不如你呢。”周九良闷闷地“哼”了一声：“又骗人。”孟鹤堂笑了，他咂了咂嘴，有点怀念：“那时候…你才十岁，你放学回来，我就不得不去训练场了，晚上回家时，你早就睡着了。”

“我总是迟疑，总是脱靶，那时候还有点笨。”孟鹤堂笑了笑，继续说：“经常被老爷子派来教我的老师惩罚，累得沾枕头就睡。”周九良露出了点难以置信的神色：“谁敢罚你？”孟鹤堂的语气变得淡淡的：“怎么会不敢呢，罚我是为了保住我的命。”  
周九良怔了一下：“腰也是这么摔的吧。”孟鹤堂好像已经忘了这个陈年往事，他故意做出一副恍然大悟的表情：“原来你还记得。”周九良忍不住笑了出来，他想嘴硬一句，却已坦诚地点起了头，所以他只好承认：“记得。”  
孟鹤堂的神色忽然变得十分温柔，他凑近了些，声音变得平缓温和：“其实，训练的时候也会有奖励。”周九良还处在颓废状态中，随口问道：“哦？什么奖励。”孟鹤堂凑了上来：“那时候，我的奖励是接你放学，陪你吃饭，今天，你的奖励是，这个。”

孟鹤堂忽然飞快地亲了一下周九良的侧脸。

周九良的耳尖变红了，他愣了好几秒钟，才逐渐接受孟鹤堂和他的关系已经变更的事实，他似喜非喜，憋不住的样子有点小人得志，他又黏糊了起来：“我打中了不止一枪呢。”

言下之意，不够。


	16. Chapter 16

大厅中已经零零散散坐了好些人，周九良跟在大哥身后一个身位的位置，缓步走了进来，有侍应生当即迎了上来，冲着周游浅鞠一躬：“周先生，您这边请。”  
周九良打量了一下厅内的陈设，目光最终很诚实地追随在了孟鹤堂的脸上，他的好大哥套着周游的壳子时，在周九良眼中总能绽放出不同的光彩，他在人前略带冷淡的神色和举止，以及与私下相处时完全不同的强势与气场都十分让人着迷。这是种似曾相识的感觉，既让周九良怀念起那位真正的周家家主，也让周九良心生痒意——他认识一个完全不同、但同样迷人的周游。  
“这边。”孟鹤堂回头看了他一眼，示意他跟上，周九良快赶了几步与孟鹤堂并肩：“大哥，今天都有谁会来？”孟鹤堂瞥了一眼前方引路的侍应生，压低了一些语气：“没什么特殊的，只是应酬罢了。”周九良笑着点了点头：“让我闷声吃饭是吧，我懂。”

说是慈善晚宴，其实只不过是个名头，坐在位置上，孟鹤堂托着下颌，漫不经心地打量着或熟悉或陌生的一张张脸，时不时有人向他示意，他便微微颔首，他的眼神并无波澜，最终落在了正在吃第二个小蛋挞的周九良脸上，周九良嘴角沾了一点酥皮，孟鹤堂伸手想帮他揩掉，手指却在半空收回，他只点了点自己嘴角，向周九良示意：“这里。”  
周九良咀嚼着，脸颊一鼓一鼓，他的眼神有点茫然，随后带着点笑意，他咽下一口吃的，小声说：“不合适吧，这么多人看着呢。”孟鹤堂有点愣：“什么？”周九良笑着凑近了点儿：“回家再亲。”孟鹤堂的神色凝固在了脸上，随即从耳尖一点点泛起了红，他深深吸了一口气，挪开了视线，忽略了周九良恶作剧得逞的偷笑声。

通往内庭的门忽然被推开了，孟鹤堂看过去，正与从门内走出的人对上了视线，不由得一怔。  
那人浑身的肌肉仿佛马上就要突破西装，这么个又高又壮的大块头穿上正装着实具有欺骗性，而实际上，他看起来也并不像个正人君子，说真的，他更适合出现在停云楼那样的场合——当个红棍打手。他眼睛并不大，但遥遥一望已觉明亮非常，他的视线在孟鹤堂的脸上停留了片刻，随即一笑，带着点儿坏。  
孟鹤堂的眼神暗了下来。

朱家是建安市著名的地痞流氓，靠地痞流氓发家，也靠地痞流氓翻身。  
朱家老人在老庙街上拿着砍刀从街头砍到街尾的时候，周游和周航的父辈都还没有出生，而现在与周游周航同辈的朱家子弟，已经摇身一变，成了慈善晚宴的主办人，这事当评书都嫌荒唐。这得归功于朱家上下三代的不懈努力，现在的建安市，哪还有人敢提起朱家的发家史呢？  
看着台上侃侃而谈的男人，孟鹤堂的手指有些烦躁地在桌面上轻轻敲着，他与这个朱云峰并无瓜葛，但刚刚那一眼、那个表情，足以让敏感的孟鹤堂提前嗅到一点挑衅，周九良也停下了嘴，他感觉到了孟鹤堂情绪的不对，他放在桌面上的手静悄悄地移动着，一点一点挪到了孟鹤堂手边，他伸手轻轻在孟鹤堂的指肚上捏了捏，小声问：“怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂的手并没有移开，他不轻不重地回握了一下：“这个人，有点...”这种直觉有点难以解释，孟鹤堂正在斟酌措辞，却听得周九良自动将他的话补充完整：“不好看。”  
周九良是个实实在在的颜控，孟鹤堂从他还小时就有所察觉，他忍俊不禁，轻声促狭：“倒也是。”

朱云峰的致辞结束后，晚宴上顷刻间便觥筹交错，有人端杯走了上来，孟鹤堂抬眼一看，便很有诚意地浅浅笑着回敬。每到这个环节，周九良就开始百无聊赖，他无聊地低头吃饭，又抬头胡乱瞟着其他桌的人，他看到那个朱家的大少爷欢快地像是一只花蝴蝶，这桌敬了那桌敬，长袖善舞的样子配上有些沙哑的嗓音，有点滑稽，却着实让人敬畏。  
周九良摆弄着盘子里的一块牛肉，眼神盯在朱大少爷脸上，冷不防被人家抓了个正着，他好像并不生气，还冲着周九良眨了一下眼睛。  
有可能是个好人，周九良楞了一下，露出个笑脸聊作回应。

很快，花蝴蝶就飞到了周家兄弟这桌。  
“呦，周少爷，敬您一个。”朱云峰仿佛很清楚周家的情况，不等助理介绍，便亲亲热热地揽上了周游的肩膀：“以后多走动，我们家要走水道陆道，还得你们周家点头不是？”孟鹤堂笑了一下，勉强举了下杯，他实在没有必要跟朱云峰太客气：“生意上的事，好说。”孟鹤堂浅浅地抿了一口酒，转向了周九良，他犹豫了一下，但还是伸出手去，轻轻将周九良的领结拉正，他的手指在周九良的领结上停留了片刻才离开，似是有所留恋。孟鹤堂轻拍了一下周九良的肩膀，向朱云峰介绍：“舍弟，跟我一起来蹭您杯酒喝。”  
周九良马上露出了营业笑容：“您好。”朱云峰完全没拿自己当外人，一手揽一个，把周家两兄弟都抱得死紧：“有弟弟好，我就没有，孤家寡人，那谁，那谁，给拍个照，认识我这俩兄弟，留个纪念。”被点名的“那谁”马上掏出了手机，朱云峰粗枝大叶，不顾周九良微微的别扭反抗，与两人亲热说话：“你们关系很好吧，家里小弟成年了还天天跟着哥哥，少见少见。”  
孟鹤堂轻咳了一声：“还好。”朱云峰轻笑一声：“是非常好，你要不是为了保护他，也不至于豁出去一套房子，被姓阎的炸得稀烂。”  
快门声就在此刻响起了，留下了三人面色各异的照片，孟鹤堂的神色已然冷了下来，连带着周九良也皱起了眉：“你说什么？”朱云峰松开了两人，笑容似乎别有深意：“是哥哥识人不明了，把宝押在蠢货身上，要是一开始就押你...也不至于让你反咬掉我那么大一口。”  
孟鹤堂下意识把周九良拉在了身后，冷声道：“我本以为朱家只是浑水摸鱼，捞点东西，没想到朱少爷手眼通天，亲手搅浑建安的水。”朱云峰也不生气，说话间竟带上了耍赖意味：“哎呦，都说是我错了，那几条线不都让给你了？补偿你那套房子，满够了吧。”  
四周人声嘈杂，只有这个小角落滴水成冰，孟鹤堂的手指捏得发白，几乎将玻璃杯捏碎：“你为什么要告诉我？我要对朱家做些什么，并不是难事。”朱云峰歪着脑袋打量着孟鹤堂，似乎对他很感兴趣，好半晌，他笑了笑：“你是聪明人，聪明人都是闷声发大财，尽弃前嫌也不是难事儿吧，哥相信你。”  
说着，他自己满斟了一杯酒，对着周游浅浅鞠躬：“哥干了这杯，算赔不是，往后这宝，我准保往你身上押。”朱云峰自小就身染江湖气息，一仰脖便将那杯酒灌了下去，连神色都不变，他笑着抬了抬下巴：“你怎么想？”  
孟鹤堂还未答话，满脸阴沉的周九良便劈手拿过了孟鹤堂手中那杯残酒，他与孟鹤堂交换了一下神色，倾手将那杯酒缓缓倒在了地上。

原来阎老大的自取灭亡背后有个二愣子推手。  
周家的单方面不欢而散之后，两人便提前离了席，坐上了回家的车，孟鹤堂安静地靠在车后座上，思考这位朱家少爷背后深意。朱家想必是混蛋惯了，这次想进场，便直接一脚踢飞了场子的领头羊，这不是个光彩的方式，但能被这种五大三粗的二愣子忽悠的阎老大也属实有点蠢。  
朱云峰并不是蠢人，孟鹤堂想。  
车子在路上疾驰，车内却安静异常，只能听到周九良不忿的喘气声，他终究是咽不下这口气，伸手升上了隔音板：“那姓朱的到底什么意思。”孟鹤堂看了他一眼：“你就当...没听过吧，我会处理的。”在弄清楚朱云峰到底是虚情还是假意之前，孟鹤堂并不想让小孩儿涉入危险。  
“知道的太多不是好事，我会保护你，还有，最近上学让人跟着你，不要单独...唔。”周九良狠狠啃了上来，他手指微凉，用力捏住了孟鹤堂的脸颊，车子轻微颠簸，周九良“嘶”了一声，舔掉留在孟鹤堂嘴唇间淡淡的血腥味儿，又不甘心地亲了上去，有点儿粗鲁地品尝着孟鹤堂口腔中的酒味。  
“怎么开的车！”周九良气急败坏地按下隔音板，骂了一句，又马上升上，他还待凑上去接吻，却被孟鹤堂嘴唇上的伤口唬了一跳，两人伤在同一个位置，但看着孟鹤堂那道浅浅的伤口，周九良总觉得，他应该比自己还要痛一些。  
冲动的小孩儿自知理亏，只得在孟鹤堂的目光中低下了头，孟鹤堂拍了他一巴掌，轻声埋怨：“你干嘛？”周九良像只被主人用拖鞋揍了的狗狗，不服气中还带着委屈，他结结巴巴：“干，干嘛自己扛着啊。”孟鹤堂怔了一下，他拍在周九良后背上的手柔软了下来，轻轻抚了抚：“因为我可以自己处理。”  
还能顺带保护你，为了保护小少爷的自尊心，孟鹤堂没有接着说，他抿了一下嘴唇，有些刺痛，他伸手摸了摸，忍不住叹气：“疼不疼？丢不丢人？”周九良亦舔着伤口，一边“嘶嘶”吸冷气，一边嘴上不服气：“我亲我大哥，丢什么人？”

赶明儿就去健身，然后把朱云峰狠狠揍一顿。  
“你最好...不要瞒着我去挑事。”虽然朱云峰某种程度上表现出了诚意，但孟鹤堂并不会毫无芥蒂地接受，他一眼看穿了周九良的所思所想，不无警告地说道。  
在孟鹤堂带着些许不赞成的目光中，周九良恨恨地闭上了刚打算反驳的嘴。

白焰的脚还是没有恢复完全，但现在走路已经没大问题了，快躺出了毛病的保镖先生马上官复原职，端着一杯竹叶菊花茶，放在正在忙碌的周游手边。  
“先生，您歇会儿，这个茶祛火清热，喝着合适。”白焰似乎格外具有工作热情，话也多了些，他热切地看着周游嘴唇上那个伤痕：“上火燎泡不容易好。”周游的神色有些尴尬，他咳了两声：“嗯，谢谢。”  
白焰看着周游捧着杯子喝茶，从端着的茶盘上抽出了一张信函，他看了一眼：“周先生，这个朱家，最近殷勤得很。”白焰这种老江湖自然是看不太上朱家的，他有些嫌弃地两指夹信，放在周游桌上：“这次的投标算是给您送钱了吧。”  
孟鹤堂淡淡地笑了一下：“他送，我就收着。”朱云峰最近确实牟足了劲想要和周家搭上关系，大概是经历了阎老大的失败后，忽然对先前瞧不上的“世家”感了兴趣。在朱少爷原本的认知中，世家清流都是些草包东西，只有阎老大这样的草莽才能办成大事，可惜这位绿林好汉一顿操作之后，还是被世家的少爷轻松收了人头，还被吞了大半产业。  
有点意思，朱云峰改换观念，忽然开始对世家青眼有加。  
朱家利用起来其实非常方便，孟鹤堂手里利落地用拆信刀拆出了朱云峰的信，这信是邀功的，上次孟鹤堂在他面前稍微露了点意思，他马上乖觉地替周游上门“教育”了一下让周家不痛快的竞争对手，孟鹤堂看着看着信，哼笑了一声：“他那批货让他过了吧，奖惩要有度。”  
孟鹤堂很擅长奖惩并济恩威并施，把手下的、合作的人驯服得像猎犬一样听话，当然，这种擅长应当首先排除掉他的亲弟弟。  
周九良可并不听话。

秦霄贤满头大汗，有点愣神地坐在一边的长凳上，看着周九良继续在卧推器械上挥汗如雨，他像是在跟谁较劲，咬着牙推着秦霄贤再多长一只手也挪不动的杠铃，手臂上肌肉隆起，随着动作隐隐颤抖。  
关注着他的还有另一个人。  
朱云峰好笑地托着下巴看着周九良玩儿命炫技，忍不住问他：“您这是发哪门子的疯啊？在我这儿练出个好歹来，你哥又不愿意搭理我了。”周九良卸了力气，呼哧呼哧喘气：“我哥，我哥本来就不愿搭理你。”  
这里是朱家名下的 一家健身房，朱云峰常年在这里锻炼，周九良便是打听到了消息，才日日跑过来在朱云峰眼皮子底下“恶心”他，除了孟鹤堂派来保护他的一堆保镖要跟着之外，他还得叫着秦霄贤，显得自己真是来锻炼的。  
朱云峰的手下也个个肌肉虬结，他们送来了几瓶水，朱云峰随手抛给了两个小朋友一人一瓶，好脾气地与周九良聊天：“你哥最近风向都变了，他没跟你说么，我帮了他很多忙呢。”秦霄贤咕嘟咕嘟喝着水，眼神在朱云峰和周九良之间来回转，周九良好像仍然不太买账，不接朱云峰的茬，只跟秦霄贤说话：“你那手腕跟树枝子一样，你倒是练啊。”  
“我累。”秦霄贤晃了晃树枝子一样的小胳膊：“哥你饶了我吧，我怎么练也这样啊。”  
朱云峰哈哈大笑，他炫耀地弯了一下胳膊，露出大块结实的肱二头肌，他捕捉到了周九良眼神里一闪而过的羡慕：“想学不？”周九良嗤之以鼻：“有什么用？”朱云峰想了一下，竟真开始叙说健身的好处：“帅啊，你要练出这么一身来，在小姑娘堆里横着走。”  
周九良“切”了一声，指了指秦霄贤：“他才是在小姑娘堆里横着走。”  
时代变了。  
朱云峰顿了一下，咂了咂嘴不无羡慕：“我这不是，后天补足先天嘛。还有啊，劲儿大，要打架，三个你，六个他，都不是我对手。”周九良摇了摇头：“低级。”朱云峰“嗯”了一声，表示疑惑，他摇了摇头，有点惋惜：“你小孩儿，不懂这种魅力，成熟的男人谁不喜欢肌肉？”  
周九良喝着喝着水，忽然呛了一下，他脸颊憋得通红，甩开要来扶他的保镖：“手机拿过来。”

孟鹤堂反正也没什么事儿，接到周九良的电话后，也不排斥到朱云峰面前刷个脸，很快，他的车子就停在了健身房楼下。  
已经洗干净了一身臭汗的两个小朋友，连带一个彪形大汉早就在大堂中坐着等了，孟鹤堂看着秦霄贤上了他的车，又看着周九良绕到车门另一侧去，最后看了一眼朱云峰，表情自带一点儿矜持，他点了点头，那意思是“干得不错，继续保持”，朱云峰大概是看懂了，笑着摆了摆手。  
周九良坐了上来，白焰便开了车，车窗外的风扑到刚刚洗过澡的小少爷脑门上，把他微湿的头发吹得飘扬，孟鹤堂似乎并不顾忌白焰的存在，伸手帮他把额发理顺：“凉不凉？关上窗户。”周九良点了点头，乖乖把窗户关上，他甚少这么听话，孟鹤堂正在心里称奇，与此同时，他把隔音板也按了上去。  
总觉得有点不祥的预感。  
孟鹤堂下意识舔了一下还未愈合完全的伤口，睁圆了眼睛戒备地看着周九良，小少爷则有些心事重重，他没有凑上来，也没做什么，好半晌，他才下定决心似的，拉过了孟鹤堂的手，放在自己胸口上：“大哥，你摸。”  
孟鹤堂愣住了，他的手被小少爷带着，在他结实的胸口胡乱摸了几把，又被他放到胳膊上：“还有这儿，摸。”孟鹤堂不太自然地收回了手，感觉指尖莫名发烫：“干嘛？”周九良凑了上来，表情看起来有点小自卑，又带着期待：“肌肉啊，感觉到了没？”  
虽然没练出来二两肉，但总归还是有的吧，周九良心里忐忑，成熟男人都喜欢肌肉，朱云峰说的到底是不是真的啊？  
孟鹤堂被口水呛到，猛地咳了两下，他被咳嗽激得有些泪眼朦胧，又不想伤害小少爷的自尊心：“嗯，有，感觉到了。”随后，周九良的表情变得有点难以言喻，那介于高兴和做贼心虚之间，落在孟鹤堂眼里又显得有点暧昧：“那你喜欢吗？”  
孟鹤堂咳得更厉害了。  
朱云峰那批货，果然还是给他扣下比较好。


	17. Chapter 17

秦家的小少爷今年十八妙龄，在家中的严防死守下，偷偷开始了来之不易的第一段感情。  
周九良少有地安分坐在大学课堂上，托着下巴偏头打量正在偷偷玩手机的秦霄贤，这并不是他的学校，所以他不得不伪装成一个好好听课的乖宝宝，即使秦霄贤的课程他一个字儿也听不懂。  
而秦霄贤完全不搭理他，只低着脑袋聊微信，时不时偷笑一声，小半节课过去，周九良终于忍不下去了，他举手示意要出去一下，在得到老师应允后，大步流星地走出了课室，秦霄贤这才如梦方醒，紧跟着他打了个报告，小碎步追了出来：“哎哎哎，不是说等我下课再一起走吗？”  
周九良回头白了他一眼：“我改主意了，秦少爷大忙人，哪有时间理我？”秦霄贤不好意思地笑了笑，把手机揣了起来：“我错了，这不是，正哄对象嘛。”周九良“切”了一声，当谁没对象似的，他仍旧面色不善：“走不走？”  
秦霄贤又看了一眼手机屏幕，赶紧赔笑：“走走走。”

谈恋爱到底应该是个什么样的感觉？  
坐在去玩的车上，看着正春光满面的秦霄贤，周九良忽然有点迷茫。

他戳了戳秦霄贤的肩膀：“你和你女朋友都聊什么啊？”秦霄贤楞了一下，随即有点羞涩：“什么都聊啊，在干什么，吃了什么好吃的，总之都能聊。”

聊天就是谈恋爱吗？  
周九良了然，发了条微信给孟鹤堂：吃饭了吗？  
孟鹤堂回复道：吃过了。  
周九良思索了一下：我也吃过了。  
孟鹤堂回复：好。  
对话结束。

周九良有点词穷，又问道：“那怎么知道你女朋友喜欢你？”秦霄贤的表情变得非常茫然：“怎么可能不知道呢？”周九良被这种茫然噎得有点火大，他皱着眉头思考了片刻，最终还是决定把这个问题抛给孟鹤堂来解决，他继续打字：大哥，你喜欢我吗？  
孟鹤堂“正在输入”了很长一段时间，然后发回了一个“？”  
周九良盯着那个问号看了很久，火越看越大，他把手机塞进了裤兜，看了秦霄贤一眼，狠狠给了他一脑瓢：“别聊了你！”

有没有人即使谈了恋爱也不懂怎么去爱？  
周九良无论玩什么都有点心不在焉，秦霄贤也是，所以两人干脆放弃了索然无味的玩乐，讪讪地互道再见，各回各家。  
不过秦霄贤肯定不会回家就是了，他大概偷偷跑去见小女朋友了，或者找了个安静的地方继续陪聊。周九良歪在车后座上，看了一眼手表，时间还早，名义上，他甚至还没有放学，他踢了踢驾驶座：“去公司。”  
车子拐了个弯。

周九良推门进来时，孟鹤堂正盯着手机看。  
他看到周九良的神色，手忙脚乱地按灭了手机屏幕：“怎么过来了？”周九良看他那副样子，好气又好笑，他径直走向了办公桌，拿起孟鹤堂的手机就看，手机屏幕锁了，于是周九良很不客气地问道：“密码？”孟鹤堂伸了只手过去：“指纹能开。”  
周九良把那只手拉住了，却并不松口：“密码？”孟鹤堂深吸了一口气，无奈地小声说道：“你生日。”这还差不多，周九良勾了勾嘴角，打开了手机，孟鹤堂的手心有些冒汗，但周九良并不明白他紧张的原因，界面停留在两人的聊天，而孟鹤堂正在对话框中删删改改，周九良笑着在他面前晃了晃手机屏幕：“你到底想说什么？”  
孟鹤堂紧抿着嘴唇不肯说话。

休息室的门锁被周九良锁得结结实实，手机被丢在了一边，而孟鹤堂则没有那么幸运。  
周九良撒气的方式和表达喜爱的方式非常统一，他闭着眼睛在孟鹤堂的唇瓣上碾转，手指则很强势地困住了孟鹤堂的手腕，他一边亲吻着，一边继续追问：“你是不愿意躲还是躲不开？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，他咽了一口口水，一副英勇就义的样子，随便周九良像小狗一样在他脸颊和嘴唇拱来拱去。  
这种奇怪的关系，周九良和孟鹤堂都不太清楚怎么样才能准确定义。亲吻大概不会发生在他们这种血缘关系之间，但两人之间的引力却无论如何也跑脱不开，亲吻和抚触都是让人快乐和战栗的，但想必谁都没有认真对待，周九良并非因为秦霄贤的刺激而一时兴起地询问孟鹤堂是否喜欢自己，他不敢明说已经有很长一段时间了。  
亲吻这种小事他十分在行，但他也只不过是个胆小鬼。

“和我谈恋爱。”周九良把脑袋埋在了孟鹤堂肩窝，孟鹤堂能感觉到，两人相触的皮肤都滚烫，周九良的语气非常外强中干，孟鹤堂十分怀疑他要接上一句可怜巴巴的“行吗？”但周九良比他想象的更不要脸，他补充道：“谈恋爱，要秦霄贤那种的。”  
孟鹤堂费劲地挪动了一下身子，避免让小孩儿的大腿碰到自己尴尬的部位：“哪种？”他真不知道秦霄贤谈了恋爱，说实话，他也不太懂，两人现在这样还需要怎么恋爱。周九良在他颈间蹭了蹭，随即抬起了头，他按着孟鹤堂的双手，满脸通红：“就是那种！”  
孟鹤堂满脸无辜，他有点闪烁的眼神让周九良完全说不出口那些略显肉麻的辞藻，他越发暴躁地在孟鹤堂颈间的皮肉上啃啃啃，有点咬牙切齿：“让我知道你喜欢我的那种。”孟鹤堂好像笑了一下，又好像没有笑，他把手从周九良的桎梏下抽了出来，犹豫了一下，摸上了周九良的后脑：“可我是你大哥呀。”  
周九良的动作一滞。  
孟鹤堂结巴了一下，努力让自己听起来很让人信服，但他的声音在微微发抖，大概撑不了多久就要破功了，他扭过头，将嘴唇贴近小少爷毛绒绒的脑袋：“我...我当然，喜欢你。”

其实，孟鹤堂能做大哥并不是没有理由的。  
周九良面红过耳，只敢闭着眼睛亲吻，不敢抬头，他心里砰砰乱跳——孟鹤堂比他勇敢多了。

结束了工作，白焰开车带两位少爷回家吃饭，他忍不住偷瞥后座，总觉得今天的小少爷好像格外老实。  
周游的领口扣得很紧，在初夏的天气里显得有点奇怪，他正低头看着手机，但还是非常敏锐地抬头与后视镜中的白焰对上了视线。  
白焰赶紧把眼神收了回去。

自从公寓开始整修以后，孟鹤堂就重新搬回了本宅居住。  
周家的宅子古色古香，孟鹤堂却并不太习惯，他一直睡不太好。他对这里的印象并不美好，少年时的惶恐与卑劣全都同记忆一起深藏在此，每到午夜梦回，他总满身大汗，想起过去，想起原本的自己，想起儿时的周九良。  
他索性睡得极晚，直到精疲力尽才能一直睡到天亮。

今夜自是睡不着的，孟鹤堂披着衣服坐在中庭的槐树下，轻轻摇晃着躺椅，看着树影幢幢和满天星斗，宅中非常安静，佣人早已睡了大半，孟鹤堂微闭着眼睛打盹，回想起今日的事，心中涌上些甜蜜与酸楚交织的感触。  
自老家主去世后，他行事好像没了掣肘，所以现在什么荒唐事都敢做。  
先是铤而走险地除去了原先一直和平相处的阎老大，又是把周家目前唯一的血脉拐带上了歪路，虽然这段感情百分之八十是周九良在主动，但孟鹤堂还是忍不住有点心虚，尤其是回想起老家主。  
自己大概是对不起他了，孟鹤堂轻叹了口气。

“你干嘛呢？还不睡？”孟鹤堂猛地睁开了眼睛，条件反射地钳制住来人的手腕，周九良吃痛，“嘶”了一声，孟鹤堂这才匆匆把他放开：“对不起，想事情呢...”周九良甩了甩手，有点埋怨地小声嘀咕：“还说喜欢我呢，下这么重的手。”  
孟鹤堂有点无奈，他完全没有下重手，但也只能顺着小少爷的话道歉：“对不起。”周九良实际上并不在意，他坐在孟鹤堂身边的小凳上：“睡不着？”孟鹤堂“嗯”了一声，伸手摸索到小孩儿的脑袋，轻轻摩挲：“有点。”  
周九良轻声嘀咕：“别把我当狗一样摸。”但他完全没躲开，孟鹤堂也就继续摸了下去，大概是夜晚总是让人感性，孟鹤堂把声音压得很低：“你觉得，我做的够好吗？”周九良转身趴在摇椅的扶手上，温热的鼻息扑在了孟鹤堂的小臂上：“嗯？哪方面？”  
孟鹤堂在他发间轻轻扯了扯：“随便。”周九良长长地“嗯”了一声，不以为意：“很好啊，你很厉害，又...那么努力，就算是我哥真的活到现在，估计也就能做到你这样吧。”孟鹤堂轻笑了一声，不置可否，他揉乱了周九良的头发：“我说的不是这个。”  
明明是他说随便的，周九良有点莫名其妙，他好像体会到了一点儿秦霄贤跟他描述的，谈恋爱的那种味儿。  
“那...”周九良撑起身子，亲了一下孟鹤堂的鼻尖：“哪方面都很好，你问我这个问题，可完全不够客观，我肯定会夸你啊。”孟鹤堂感觉心里痒痒的，他有点想促狭一下小少爷：“所以才想跟我谈恋爱，是不是？”  
周九良完全没有如同他预料之中那样羞涩慌乱，他好像被孟鹤堂摸得十分舒服，抬了抬脑袋，懒洋洋地伏在躺椅扶手上：“当然不是，好的人多了去了，你只有一个。”

他大概有点儿困了，打了个长长的哈欠，黏黏糊糊要凑上来找孟鹤堂要个亲吻，但孟鹤堂却木楞着，完全没有理会到小少爷的意思，于是周九良伸手捏住了孟鹤堂的下巴，让他把脸转了过来。  
孟鹤堂的眼睛里好像亮闪闪的。  
周九良没看清楚，胡乱亲了上去，他轻轻咬着孟鹤堂的下唇，迷迷糊糊地问他：“你干嘛问别人自己够不够好啊，自己觉得好就行了呗。”孟鹤堂回吻着他，唇舌温柔地舔舐着小少爷的嘴角，好半晌，他问道：“如果真的不够好怎么办呢。”  
周九良笑了一下，他转移阵地，亲了一下孟鹤堂的耳朵，像是猫科动物的耳鬓厮磨：“只要我觉得你好，你就是好，我的品位当然是世界第一。”周九良感觉怀中的身体好像有点儿抖，他故作成熟地将孟鹤堂圈进了怀里：“冷就回屋睡。”  
孟鹤堂身上的味道非常好闻，周九良忍不住地凑在他耳边轻嗅，他对于味道的记忆非常敏感，这熟悉的味道让他想起孟鹤堂初来不久，将害怕得睡不着觉的自己搂在怀里哄。他露出了个有点儿坏的笑容，轻拍了一下孟鹤堂的后背：“不然，就跟我回去睡？”

孟鹤堂会害羞吧，他很少在周九良面前表现出害羞的样子，即使已经满脸通红，手腕颤抖，他也要时刻记着自己是周九良的大哥，保持着那种逞强而又脆弱的神色。  
所以周九良恶趣味一样地执着于把他逼到墙角，硬要看他支支吾吾的样子。  
也许，他不可救药地喜欢上自己的大哥，就是因为，想把这个总是持重端庄的男人拉下高台，变得柔软一些，柔软到能窝进小弟的怀里。

可惜周九良的计划并没有如他所料地完美进行下去，因为孟鹤堂抓着他的衣服前襟，点了点头：“嗯。”  
周九良的身体一下僵住了，他忽然变得手足无措，他后知后觉地感觉到了孟鹤堂身体的柔软，他开始变得十分慌张，在经历了几分钟的“手不知道往哪儿放”阶段之后，周九良问出了他与孟鹤堂相处历史上最蠢的一句话：“那...那我能抱你吗？”  
实际上，孟鹤堂无需给他答案。

白焰一直没有听到主卧关门的声音，凌晨两点过了，他打开了房门，点燃了一支香烟。  
宅中安静极了，周游的房间仍旧开着灯，但内里空无一人，白焰叹了口气，麻利地把房间中的顶灯按灭。  
宅中的空房间多极了，但白焰模模糊糊十分确定，他的家主现在宿在哪一间。

周九良于今夜彻底想明白了，为什么恋爱双方会坚定不移地相信着，对方喜欢自己。  
只要低头看看窝在他怀里睡得安稳的大哥就知道了，他睫毛颤动，呼吸平稳，似乎在周九良的记忆中，孟鹤堂在他面前睡着时，都是十足安稳的样子。可白焰明明告诉自己，他常年失眠，尤其是自己身处法国的六年间，他几乎夜夜靠着药物才能入眠。  
也许，孟鹤堂喜欢自己的方式，就是这样吧。  
找到了心之归处，自然睡得十分酣甜。  
周九良轻轻亲吻了一下孟鹤堂的额角，有点不舍，但十分满足地闭上了眼睛。


	18. Chapter 18

天色渐晚，停云楼门前点起了灯。  
这灯是白焰选中，亲自送来给红绯的，手工制作，价值不菲，这也算是白老板接手停云楼后做出的第一件可圈可点的“政绩”。  
朱红绯披着一件皮草大衣，似笑非笑地站在灯下，看着停好了车的白焰缓步走来，与他玩笑：“失宠了？怎的没跟周先生上去。”  
白焰歪了歪嘴角，他状若无意地摸了一把红绯的手背，两人一起进了屋子，白焰瞥了一眼楼上包厢的方向，回答道：“朱老板在，周先生很安全。”

天字号包厢是停云楼中最昂贵的，朱云峰晃荡着美人为他奉上的美酒，嬉皮笑脸地看着屋子一角被揍得鼻青脸肿的倒霉蛋，笑着敦促：“快点，老板等急了。”那人正苦着一张脸趴在地上誊写着什么，被朱云峰一催，手下哆哆嗦嗦更不利索：“是。”  
周游靠在包厢沙发上，微眯着眼睛气定神闲，他瞥了一眼圈着玫瑰的细腰，正与小姑娘撩闲的朱云峰，心里颇有些自得。  
朱云峰是个很好用的棋子，从前的周家便是苦于自身辉煌洁净的羽翼，不忍弄污，这才把很多简单的事情办得弯弯绕绕。现在有了朱家的助力，事情就方便多了，朱云峰这种大流氓可不会介意被当成刀子使唤，说实话，孟鹤堂甚至觉得他有点乐在其中。  
一张字迹歪歪扭扭的供状很快就被朱云峰收了上来，送到周游手上，孟鹤堂粗略扫了一眼，试了个眼色，朱云峰立刻会意，招了招手让人把被打得半死不活的人带了下去。  
“怎么样，周老板？”朱云峰重新靠回靠垫，拍了拍玫瑰柔软纤细的腰：“咱这事儿办的，利不利索？”孟鹤堂将供状收起，给了朱云峰一个好脸色：“谢谢。”  
“哎，别说谢啊。”朱云峰“腾”地坐了起来，他半点不懂掩饰，直愣愣地问道：“我那货？”玫瑰靠在他肩头，忍不住咯咯地笑，她轻轻端起桌上的酒，送到朱云峰嘴边：“朱老板且宽心吧，周先生可从来都没有食言过呀，何况您办的事那么爽利。”  
朱云峰倒也好哄，他的笑脸怎么看都有点憨，他掏出了手机，随手按亮了屏幕：“那就好那就好。”

孟鹤堂有点哭笑不得，他敛了一下衣襟，不欲再与朱云峰耽误时间，他站起了身：“那我就先走，你尽兴，账记在我名下。”  
朱云峰的视线从手机屏幕转移到孟鹤堂脸上，又转移回手机屏幕：“您别忙走了，刚刚九良问我在哪，我说和您一块儿，您兄弟说要过来找咱。”  
玫瑰闻听此言，愣了一下，她偷偷瞥了一下周游的神色，赶紧把弯起的嘴角勉力压下——她还是第一次在自家老板脸上看到这种不知所措的神色。

“九良。”车子一开，孟鹤堂就把隔音板升了上去，他扯了扯周九良的衣袖，心虚地软了语气：“我去谈事情。”  
周九良伸手把大哥的手指一根根掰开，解放出自己被用于讨好的衣袖，他冷笑了一声：“我知道，和朱云峰，还有漂亮姐姐，两个。”  
孟鹤堂心里无奈极了，那两个漂亮姐姐一个是玫瑰，一个是玫瑰的心上人，这两人是停云楼最得力的公关小姐——这话他怎么跟周九良说呢，就算说了，周九良的反应他也猜得到，无非是说他“不去写剧本真是可惜了”云云。  
“那，算我错了。”孟鹤堂捏了捏自己的鼻梁，鼓起勇气凑上去，与周九良四目相对，他微微眯起了眼睛，嘴唇上还沾着点酒渍，在周九良眼皮子底下散发着诱人的微光，他放低了声音，酒气凑得近了些，让人心里痒痒：“行吗？”  
孟鹤堂分明瞥到，周九良的喉结在偷偷上下挪动——他咽了不止一口口水，可小朋友还是很有骨气地用手指抵住了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，结结巴巴地继续装凶：“大哥怎么可能有错。”  
“那，错在朱云峰，他不该和我去那儿。”孟鹤堂笑了，他故意轻吻周九良的手指，等待耐性极差的小朋友自动上钩，果然，周九良忍不住捏住了孟鹤堂的下巴，恨恨地吻了上去，他轻咬着孟鹤堂下唇，仿佛这就是什么了不起的惩罚似的：“都怨他。”  
孟鹤堂轻轻捏了捏周九良的耳朵，顺从地闭上了眼睛。

朱云峰这枚棋子，果然好用。  
就是笨了点。

在朱云峰的威逼利诱死缠烂打下，关键性的证据轻而易举就被孟鹤堂攥在了手里，烦扰了好几日的案子在齐全的证据链和周家隐隐的授意下终于了结，孟鹤堂又成功地保卫了一次周家的利益。  
朱云峰也拿到了他那批被扣押多日的货，喜滋滋地跑去了健身房撸铁，周九良心里还在因为那天的事忿忿，明明是自己跑到人家的地盘，却臭着一张脸无视朱云峰的示好，他歪在长凳上，冷眼看着朱云峰胳膊上因为动作而鼓胀虬结的肌肉，酸酸地开口排暄：“力气没处使，怪不得喜欢去停云楼。”  
朱云峰气喘着，也不恼，他抹了一把汗，回头去看周九良，还是一副嬉皮笑脸的样子：“怎么的，你哥不让你去？”被戳中了痛脚的周九良气得翻了个白眼：“只有你才想去。”  
朱云峰接过手下递上的毛巾，亲热地坐在了周九良身旁，他笑着去看周九良的神色，就像是故意逗弄小孩子的大人：“你哥带我去的，你不知道？那是他的地盘。”别看朱云峰五大三粗的，倒是个踩雷好手，周九良肉眼可见地炸了毛，憋了半天，憋出一句“我看是你的地盘”。  
朱云峰倒是来了兴趣，他搓着手，不错眼地打量着周九良的神色：“我可没你哥那么会调教人，停云楼的小姑娘一个个娇得很，又会来事，要让我来，我可糊弄不了。”  
周九良气结，扭过头去不再说话，朱云峰倒来了劲，周九良赌气的样子实在好玩：“我带你上别的地方玩去呗，我不告诉你哥，你也别把我卖了，建安又不止停云楼一家。”  
周九良“哼”了一声，朱云峰继续说道：“当哥哥的，带弟弟开开荤还不是小事一桩？你哥不让你开，我带你开啊？”朱云峰四处环视了一下，没看到以前总陪着周九良的小瘦猴，忍不住循循善诱：“你看，你那朋友不也陪女人去了？谁家过日子还没点荤腥啊？”  
周九良转过了头，朱云峰竟在他脸上看到了一丝笑意，小少爷歪了歪脑袋，问道：“你上一句说什么？”朱云峰有点懵：“小瘦猴陪女人去了？”周九良故作玄虚地摇了摇头，心下一片明朗，他拍了拍朱云峰的肩膀，站了起来，撂下一句：“金玉良言。”  
说罢，他便披上衣服走了出去。

了结了案子，今夜孟鹤堂回来的格外早。  
周九良已吃过了晚饭，窝在房间打游戏，他游刃有余地捏着孟鹤堂新买给他的手柄，在孟鹤堂推门进来时成功地了结了新一局。  
“大哥。”周九良笑眯眯地丢下了手柄，站起身来走向了孟鹤堂：“你回来啦？”孟鹤堂的神色似是有些困惑，他下意识推拒了一下周九良黏上来的手，又努力说服自己接受周九良突如其来的拥抱，他靠在周九良肩头，用脚利落地带上了房门：“嗯，你…有事？”  
周九良的气息带着淡淡的薄荷味儿，想必已经早早洗漱完毕，就等着自己前来，孟鹤堂咽了一口口水，觉得有些脸热，他拍了拍周九良的后背，底气不足：“到底干嘛？”

周九良也不回答，他松开了孟鹤堂，仍旧黏黏糊糊地拉着他的手，把他带到床铺边，他一屁股坐在了床沿，邀功似的拍了拍床上并排放着的两个枕头，眼睛亮亮地直盯着孟鹤堂看。  
这意思，其实还挺明白的。  
孟鹤堂愣了好半晌，挤牙膏似的往外挤话：“我…能不能先去换身衣服？”  
周九良自然是十分宽宏大度。

晚九点，周家正房的两间主卧全都熄了灯。  
孟鹤堂被早有准备的小混蛋按在身下，亲个没完，两个枕头实际上好像并没有什么用，直到现在，排得上用场的好像也只有那一个。周九良正用鼻尖轻轻拱着孟鹤堂的耳垂，他的气息温热，让孟鹤堂浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，他的手搭在周九良肩头轻轻推拒，终于有机会喊声暂停：“你今天怎么，别咬…”孟鹤堂的话没说完，就被突如其来的刺痛打断，他本来想说“像狗一样”，事到如今，也不用说了。  
色迷心窍的小少爷确实有点像只小狗，他抱着大哥的腰际，凑在他耳畔轻吻，他笑得有点不怀好意：“你和姓朱的去停云楼的时候，也这样吗？”  
孟鹤堂愣住了，随即提高了声音：“怎么可能？”周九良的鼻尖有些凉，拱在孟鹤堂脸侧有些湿漉漉的痒，他语气中带上了混沌不清的情欲：“你没有，那他呢？要怎么做？”孟鹤堂满脸通红，他无法将熟悉的人同情欲联想起来，也下意识回避在这种场合想起别人，他深吸了几口气才压抑下声音中的哑：“停云楼不是你想象中那样，别…别瞎想。”  
周九良撑起了身体，居高临下地打量着孟鹤堂的眼睛，他的大哥并不敢和他对视，闪烁躲闪的眼神看起来竟也有些诱人，周九良的手顺着孟鹤堂隐匿在被褥中的腰线向下，在孟鹤堂下意识并拢双腿之前停留在了已经起了反应的部位。  
周九良的心怦怦乱跳，在孟鹤堂惊诧的眼神中胡乱摸了两把，便忍不住把头埋在孟鹤堂肩窝乱蹭，他下意识顶着胯，带着点小小的委屈埋怨：“你还是不是我大哥？”孟鹤堂被他撩拨得有些无措，听他这样说，下意识回答：“当然是。”周九良抬起了脑袋，得逞的神情怎么看都有点欠揍：“当大哥的，带弟弟开点荤，是不是小事一桩？”

实际上并不是。  
孟鹤堂青涩地握着小少爷勃发的性器，单调地轻轻撸动着，他不敢用力，只敢轻声问压在他身上不住挺胯的小混蛋：“舒服吗？”周九良的气喘粗重，像是野兽奔袭，他胡乱摸着孟鹤堂的身体，忙不迭点头，给孟鹤堂一个类似奖励的亲吻：“嗯。”  
孟鹤堂的手指修长，只是手心及虎口处有薄薄的枪茧，那半生不熟的抚摸其实说不上多么舒服，小少爷迷恋的也只不过是那点儿征服了大哥的心理快感，他顶着胯，在孟鹤堂耳边轻语道：“我其实梦到过你，在巴黎。”  
孟鹤堂的动作顿了一下，他的手指似是不知所措般，虚虚拢着性器头部，在反应过来后用了些力气，将柱体箍在手心：“嗯？”周九良轻喘了一声，将孟鹤堂抱得死紧，他亲吻着孟鹤堂的脸颊和嘴唇，前言不搭后语：“你一直在偷偷派人跟着我，对不对？那你的人有没有看到过，我想着你，半夜…这样？”他的手摸索着，握住了孟鹤堂的手，带动着他为自己纾解，他将孟鹤堂含混不清的咕哝统统吃下，继续胡言乱语：“我怎么，那时候就…”  
孟鹤堂忍不住因为过高的心率低喘，他动作着，安抚莽撞的少年情欲，他忽然想起，周九良在巴黎时有过一个懵懂而短暂的初恋。

那个女孩儿有一双温柔而明亮的眼睛，柔软的圆脸，花蕾一样的嘴唇。  
她有些像谁，但孟鹤堂和周九良都不愿意承认。  
这段感情甚至不能被称为恋情，那时惊异于悖德梦境的小少爷仿佛只是为了证明自己的正常，而匆匆寻找到了某个女孩儿，但细看之下，这个女孩儿的面貌却又时时刻刻提醒着他，他对自己的大哥有所觊觎。  
即使已经身在异国他乡。

“大哥…”周九良含吮着孟鹤堂的唇瓣，低喘着加快了手上的动作，他的语气有些迷茫，那八成来自于情欲，孟鹤堂抬起下颌回吻他，故意用手心的茧去摩擦小孩儿最柔嫩敏感的地处，他亲吻着周九良的下唇，含混地答应着：“大哥在呢。”  
周九良猛地拱起了身子，随后卸了力气，窝在孟鹤堂怀中。

大概是情欲还未散去，小少爷变得格外羞涩，他吻去孟鹤堂额头的汗湿，带着软绵绵的威胁：“你快忘了。”孟鹤堂只是笑了笑，他把手上的液体擦去，将纸团准确地丢进了床头的垃圾桶，他靠在周九良胸口，轻声说：“我每年都会给你送礼物。”  
周九良笑了一声，他当然知道那些东西都是孟鹤堂送的，他刮了刮孟鹤堂的鼻梁：“怎么，开始互相坦白的环节了吗？”孟鹤堂笑了笑，按住了他的手，他笑意温柔，晃得周九良心里一漾：“白焰还以为，我独自出国是为了不能让他知道的公务。”  
周九良的表情变得像只呆兔，有点好玩，孟鹤堂换了个姿势，吻了上来。

周九良在巴黎住过时间最长的一所公寓楼下有家露天咖啡厅，纨绔的小少爷看不上，可孟鹤堂觉得那家店的手艺还不错。  
店主显然对这个只在每年除夕前后出没的客人印象颇深，外面下起了雪，压低了帽檐的客人只好端着咖啡，随服务员走进了屋里。  
“您又来了。”店主向他点头致意，客人摘下了染上了积雪的帽子，露出一张柔和的亚洲面孔，他的法语娴熟，想必常在巴黎出没：“是的，我来…看望我的兄弟。”  
窗外，有个身影冒着雪，快步进了不远处的公寓。  
孟鹤堂的视线在那背影上停留了很久，最终收回。  
他现在大概已经拿到礼物了。  
孟鹤堂笑了一下，将杯中残留的咖啡一饮而尽。


	19. Chapter 19

天气转凉之后，运输业进入了一年中的淡季时期，孟鹤堂也因此清闲了些许。  
周家宅子空寂了许久之后又染上了一点烟火味儿，周游系着围裙站在开放式厨房的橱柜边，倚着吧台啜饮着一杯秦家小少爷自信满满的特调，饶有兴味地看着自家小弟正与秦霄贤掰扯是非。  
秦霄贤是来串门的，顺便带着一点恋爱中人的酸臭味，半是炫耀半是苦恼地与童年挚友倾吐恋爱烦恼，周九良耐着性子听着，时不时呛声几句，倒也还算是和谐。

“其实恋爱也就是这么一回事，”秦霄贤皱着眉喝了一口饮料，啧了一声：“有时候小姑娘也挺烦的。”周九良则不太耐烦地戳了戳他的脑门：“那你别谈了。”  
“那怎么行。”秦霄贤永远像是睡不醒的一双眼睛顷刻睁圆了：“我不会放弃的。”周九良无语，默默看了秦霄贤一眼，决定无视，转向了看戏的孟鹤堂，他笑得讨好：“大哥，你说好要做饭的。”  
孟鹤堂笑了笑，指了一下身上的围裙——秦霄贤到来之前，小少爷亲手给他穿上的：“衣服都给我穿上了，我还能跑掉吗？”  
周九良的视线左不过黏在孟鹤堂看起来纤细劲瘦的腰线上，左瞟一眼，右看一下，倘若不是当着秦霄贤的面，他恐怕早就抱了上来，行使一下幼弟和情人的权利，狠狠揩上一把油。孟鹤堂被那视线看得燥热，干脆撇下了手中的杯子，转身走向了灶台：“行了，我去做点东西给你们两个吃。”

起锅，烧油，孟鹤堂不是十指不沾阳春水的周游，他童年时便帮着母亲料理家务事，倘若不是为了非要扮出一副富家少爷的样子，他连周九良粗心大意跌破的衣裳都能缝补完美。食材刚刚下锅，孟鹤堂便感觉到了背后两只偷偷凑上来的小馋猫，秦霄贤是没见过周游亲自下厨房的，此时倒有点受宠若惊，流露出了傻兮兮的感动：“大哥亲自下厨呀。”  
“你这是沾我的光。”周九良扯了扯秦霄贤的耳朵，凑上去在孟鹤堂身边嗅了两下：“好香。”孟鹤堂翻动着锅里的煎蛋，哑然失笑：“我的少爷，我才煎了个蛋，这就满足了？”  
周九良眼巴巴地看着锅里的煎蛋，竟然点了点头：“你做什么我都满足。”  
这话显然有些过分兄友弟恭，虽然秦霄贤还沉浸在自己的感动中，没有露出太多异样的神色，但孟鹤堂还是有些心虚，他颠了一下锅，轻声指挥：“去拿个盘子给我。”  
这个任务通过年龄降序的层层传达，最终理所当然地落在了秦霄贤身上，打发走了小电灯泡，周九良终于得空快速地亲了亲孟鹤堂发红的耳尖：“我说的都是真的，大哥。”  
孟鹤堂没有回头，只是用铲子拨弄形状完美的荷包蛋，他轻声说：“我知道。”  
锅里的荷包蛋被孟鹤堂忽然冒失的动作铲坏了一个小角，周九良笑了一下，扭过了头：“我什么都没看到。”

白焰带着一份文件回来时，看到的就是这么一副温馨景象，两个少爷正坐在餐桌前因为一个带小缺口的荷包蛋分赃不均而拌嘴，而家主却还未来得及摘下围裙。  
白焰忍不住咳了两声，手中的文件交也不是，不交也不是，周游看他那副神色，忍不住想笑：“去书房等我，还不走，也想蹭一口吃？”话音未落，小少爷有意无意的眼神就射了过来，白焰得了台阶，忙不迭地退出了堂屋，逃也似的去了书房。

“这个朱家…”周游的指尖轻敲着桌面，有些烦躁：“随他去吧。”白焰正整理着签过字的文件，闻言稍顿了一下：“明白了。”  
朱云峰并不是个安于现状的人，他一直在暗地调查周家的底细，事无巨细到了白焰反感的地步，但周游确实也没有更好的办法去遏止这种背地里的行为——总不能把朱云峰灭口吧。  
“必要的时候，可以给朱家一点软钉子碰。”思考了一会儿，周游缓缓抬手，视线漫无目的地在手指边缘游弋，他抬了抬眼，带点讽刺的笑意：“再怎么说，他还是要靠着周家才好乘凉的。”  
白焰点了点头，行了个礼便离开了。

大概是吃人嘴短，孟鹤堂思虑着朱家的事回到堂屋时，秦霄贤正热火朝天地在灶前忙活着，旁边跟着想拦又拦不住他的周九良。看到孟鹤堂回来，秦霄贤飞快地让出了位置：“大哥你看，我们给你煮面了。”  
孟鹤堂愣了一下，他打心眼里怀疑这两个少爷会不会做饭，想必，连怎么开灶台都是刚刚趁孟鹤堂做饭时现学的，他走近了些，瞥了一眼锅里的东西，忍不住笑了出来：“一起吃？”  
两个少爷显然有点犹豫，周九良给了秦霄贤一巴掌：“你自己都吃了。”

最终，走投无路的秦少爷还是腆着脸叫来了宅子里的保姆，给孟鹤堂重新煮了一碗热汤面。孟鹤堂的吃相文雅，他低头吃着面，听着两人关于讨好小姑娘的闲聊，竟有种“受教了”的感慨。  
相比别别扭扭的兄弟两人，秦霄贤的恋爱听起来倒更符合普罗大众对爱情的想象，炫耀完小姑娘买给他的小礼物，秦少爷正托着腮帮满脸神往地回忆两人初次偷偷约会时的场景：“我给她买了花，因为怕被家里发现，所以只能买那种很普通的小花，但她还是很开心。”  
孟鹤堂喝了一口水，眼神在吧台上摆放着的，正在花期的一盆玉台金盏上停留了半刻，周九良却低头笑了一下，轻轻把孟鹤堂的脑袋按了下去，示意他继续吃面：“当然不是这种花。”孟鹤堂也笑了，他放下筷子，认真问道：“那是哪种？”  
他的眼神虽投向了秦霄贤，但回答他问题的还是周九良：“捧花，红玫瑰吧。”秦霄贤撇了撇嘴：“现在谁还送玫瑰啊。”周九良有点意外：“那送什么？在巴黎的时候看财经报，鲜花业每年进口量最多的花种就是红玫瑰。”  
秦霄贤掰着手指头如数家珍：“苍兰很漂亮，绣球很可爱，还有很多寓意很好的花，哎呀，你去花店买，老板都不会推荐你买红玫瑰，土。”周九良“嘶”了一声，伸手便往秦霄贤耳朵揪去：“我就觉得红玫瑰好，红玫瑰最好，我看你是三天不打上房揭瓦。”  
在吵吵闹闹中，孟鹤堂若有所思地低下了头，重新喝起了面汤。

冬季在一场冬雨中悄无声息地到来了，周九良从教学楼出来，冻得哆哆嗦嗦，手机屏幕亮起，他接了起来，是孟鹤堂：“冷吗？派车接你？”周九良搓了搓手，笑了起来：“你真的不忙啊，大哥，还有课，今天不去你那儿。不冷，我抗冻。”电话那头，孟鹤堂顿了一下，随后带上了笑意：“抗冻？你小时候，还没下雪你就吵着要戴毛线帽子，不是天天吵吵着冷的时候了？”  
周九良大步出了校门，随手打了辆车，做出一副恼羞成怒的语气：“现在抗冻了，行了吧，好啦我去上课了。”  
挂掉电话，周九良结结实实打了个大喷嚏，他拍了拍司机座椅的靠背：“劳驾，暖风开大点。”

孟鹤堂把手机收了起来，往楼下看了一会儿，这才准备回会议室，白焰替他打开了门，不无可惜地问道：“先生，怎么办？”  
孟鹤堂勾了勾嘴角：“下午我再去接他就是了。”  
白焰有点想补充，可周游已经进了门，他想说，小少爷下午压根儿没课，就在刚刚，他已经上完了他今天所有的课程。

小少爷会去哪里呢，白焰最终还是没有告诉周游小少爷说了谎，他将一杯红茶放在周游手边，将散落的文件整理整齐：“您喝口茶。”  
孟鹤堂此时正浏览着一份关于城南改建的标书，他点了点屏幕：“你觉得，这种地方，交给谁来做？”周家不能直接和政府投标扯上关系，这样太过于明显，往常，周游会将这份好处引荐给熟人，达到利益最大化，可面对城南这块地，他却犹豫了。  
这并不是个好差事。  
城南是个藏污纳垢的贫民窟，说要改建并不容易，极有可能吃力不讨好，若将这么一摊子事儿扔给平日里信赖的秦家，秦叔那里总觉得有点过意不去；可要是放任这块地方被划给别人，孟鹤堂又觉得可惜。  
“您觉得呢？”白焰瞟了一眼，他对于这些事情并不是很精通，自认一介武夫，所以这种时候，他通常选择把问题重新抛给周游：“得需要一个…不那么讲规矩的人。”  
孟鹤堂的手指抚在唇边摩挲，半刻之后，他舔了一下嘴唇：“倒是有个人选。”

茶冷了，可孟鹤堂没喝两口，白焰端着茶杯走了出来，瞥了一眼秘书室的监控屏幕，却实实在在地愣在了原地。  
屏幕中那个，大摇大摆地在所有人侧目中走过大堂进了电梯的人，除了周九良，还能有谁？

办公室的门被敲响了，孟鹤堂摘下了眼镜，抬起了头，有些疑惑。平时出入他办公室的人中，很少有人会敲门，他清了清嗓子，提高声音：“请进。”  
门缓缓打开了，并没有人进来，孟鹤堂站起了身子：“是…九良？”没有人应声，一束花慢慢从门的缝隙中递了进来，孟鹤堂愣住了。  
那束花被缎带精心地捆扎着，参差错落的各色花卉看起来相当优雅，随着这束花完整地出现在孟鹤堂的视野里，拿着它的那个人也终于初露端倪。  
周九良看起来有点害羞，又像是小时候做了好事想要大哥夸奖的样子，他三步并作两步，傻乎乎地将花束塞进了还没反应过来的孟鹤堂的手里，又小心翼翼地将被他挤歪了的一支花挪正，终于好整以暇地站在了孟鹤堂面前：“好看吗？”  
这是孟鹤堂第一次收到花。  
他有点懵地打量着怀中那些馥郁的精致花朵，忍不住咽了一口口水，紧接着就开始脸红结巴：“买…买的？”  
周九良被逗笑了：“不是，广场花坛里摘的。”孟鹤堂忍不住笑，又咬着下嘴唇掩饰，他轻轻抚了抚花朵上的缎带：“谢谢。”  
周九良打量着孟鹤堂的神色，方知他是喜欢，他松了一口气，看着孟鹤堂把花束摆在桌上，忍不住开始邀功：“我挑了好久，花店老板的审美也不怎么样，我特意让他重新包装的，这样一点儿也不俗气吧，嗯？”孟鹤堂转过身瞥了他一眼：“花哪有俗气的？”  
周九良笑了：“虽然我还是觉得红玫瑰好，但…我的大哥，就是要有独一无二的、不一样的东西。”  
孟鹤堂的样子看起来有点如释重负，他瞥了一眼办公室的房门，周九良便知情识趣地闭上了眼睛。果然，孟鹤堂的嘴唇顷刻便贴了上来，他的嘴角带着淡淡的红茶香味，周九良忍不住箍住他的腰际把他拉得更近。  
孟鹤堂用手指轻轻扳着周九良的下巴，相当主动地吻得深入——他甚少有这样主动的时候，周九良也不和他客气，缠磨着他，吮着他的舌尖。  
总是被宠爱着、关照着的弟弟极少能享受到这种赠予的快乐，尤其是在孟鹤堂身上，一吻作罢，孟鹤堂仍旧意犹未尽，他还要凑上来，却被周九良轻咬了一下下唇略作警告。  
“你今天早下班吗？”周九良的笑容有点坏：“要是不早下班，别招我了。”他的手已带着孟鹤堂的手，感知到了一些不怎么适合此时此地的生理变化，孟鹤堂的手下意识往回抽，却丝毫不拖泥带水地开了口：“回家？”  
这下轮到周九良愣神了。

周家这一任家主简直可以被评为劳模代表，正是因为这样，周游抱着一束花，身后跟着幼弟从办公室出来时，才格外令人惊讶。  
周九良抄着口袋跟在孟鹤堂身后，目光在大堂中一个盯着孟鹤堂看的员工身上停留了片刻，将对方吓得秒速别过了头。  
说句实话，周家这两个兄弟里，周游始终温和有礼，更难以捉摸让人畏惧的，反而是名声在外、桀骜不驯的周九良。

车子已经在等了，白焰为周游打开了车门，周九良刚要跟着进去，却被白焰拦了一下，他似是有点为难，却也不得不说：“少爷，您坐后面那辆。”  
“嗯？”周九良瞥了他一眼：“我要和我大哥坐。”  
白焰满脸纠结，正要开口，却被安置好了花束，又回头安置幼弟的孟鹤堂示意，直接上了车。孟鹤堂笑着去看周九良，眼睛亮晶晶的，他笑得有点儿狡黠：“坐后面那辆吧，就这一次。”周九良不知为何，心中生出了些预感，他俯下了身子，与孟鹤堂耳语：“那我听话，你要有奖励。”  
孟鹤堂也没回嘴，笑着点了点头。  
周九良只好替他关上了车门。

后车正是平日里接送周九良的座驾，周九良犯着嘀咕，随手拉开了车门。  
后座上有满满一大捧红色的玫瑰。  
鲜红的，像火焰一样的玫瑰。  
该说不说，在这种奇怪的方面，兄弟之间仿佛格外心有灵犀。周九良简直像是坐进了花海里，鲜甜的玫瑰香味随着车子前进涌进了周九良的鼻腔，他现在甚至觉得呼吸都是甜的。  
手机忽然响了一声，周九良掏出一看，是孟鹤堂发来的，只有简单的一句话：原本只是想着讨你开心。

周九良当然开心，他随手摘下了一片花瓣覆在鼻头，勾起了嘴角。

原来大哥的爱意就是，别人有的，你也要有。


	20. Chapter 20

周九良从浴室忐忑不安地出来时，孟鹤堂正俯卧在床上，下巴枕着手臂，另一手在床单细小的纹路上轻描。  
他好像在发呆，略显潮湿的头发软塌塌地盖住了白净的后颈，孟鹤堂大概是嗅到了浴室逸出的水汽味道，略微回了下头，看到周九良的样子，忍不住勾起嘴角微笑：“你干嘛呢？”周九良像个充电过量的提线木偶，他随手将脑袋上盖着的毛巾丢在了地上，三两步走到床边，一手按住了孟鹤堂后腰。  
“你...你可别反悔。”周九良单腿跪在床上，别扭地俯身嗅了嗅孟鹤堂的发间，他的手绕到孟鹤堂身前，轻轻抬起了他的下巴与他接吻，孟鹤堂没有回答，只是闭着眼睛，他的颈子像是一弯新月，薄薄的皮肤下箍着滑动的喉结，看得周九良一阵心痒，他干脆扯开浴袍的前襟，如同他在淋浴时脑内预演过无数次的那样，将孟鹤堂整个罩在了身下。  
周九良和孟鹤堂之间接吻的次数还算有限，因此在记忆中格外鲜活，周九良的唇舌仿佛要比往日滚烫，孟鹤堂动弹不得，由着他扯开了衣服，吻从后颈一个浅浅的伤疤向下，蜿蜒到肩胛与薄得像是一掰就会碎裂的脊背，周九良的动作逐渐摆脱了方才的滞涩与刻意，他微微阖着眼睛，看起来倒有些让人啼笑皆非的虔诚。  
这种时候，好像不应该说话，孟鹤堂将脸颊埋在柔软的枕头中，闷闷地哼了一声，他感觉到周九良的牙齿似乎在有意衔住他的皮肉，他终于忍不住还是回了头：“别咬。”周九良抬起了头，他的手扶在孟鹤堂腰侧，眼睛在昏暗的房间中闪烁着亮光，孟鹤堂感觉得到，腿弯处有什么东西在顶着自己，带着点儿温热的潮湿，他脸上滚烫，失了三分自持：“你...你会吗？”  
孟鹤堂在这种时候反而没了下午拉着周九良往家跑的豪气，周九良笑了笑，将手心一点薄汗抹在孟鹤堂微凉的大腿上，他俯下身子在孟鹤堂后腰轻吻，直到感觉孟鹤堂浑身肌肉绷紧，他的大哥是最怕痒的，周九良浅浅地吻着，带着笑意：“不会，怎么办？”  
孟鹤堂的眼睛被细碎的发丝遮拦，看不真切，周九良摩挲着他的大腿，静静等着他的答案，好半晌，孟鹤堂似是妥协了，他半撑起身子，示意周九良放他起来，周九良终于看清了他湿漉漉的眼神，那里面掺了点无奈，还有一贯的温柔：“那你躺着。”

由于枕头的缓冲，被重新按回床上时，孟鹤堂并没有被床硌痛，身后的动作变得粗暴了一些，衣服被小狗崽子三下五除二扒了个干净，他一手按住孟鹤堂后背，一手轻而易举地将他双腿分开，握住已在床单上蹭出了一小片水痕的东西，周九良的吻下滑了些许，在尾椎处停下，像是羽毛在搔，孟鹤堂的手指忍不住抓住了床单。  
“怎么我说什么，你就信什么呢，大哥？”周九良的语气像是在逗弄傻得可怜的小宠物，他这举动没了半分兄友弟恭，只剩下情欲上头之后暴涨的独占欲与暴虐，他的动作带着无法控制的急切，将孟鹤堂敏感的部位箍得有些发痛，孟鹤堂有点恼，但也没了脾气，他轻哼着，抽手回身拍了周九良一巴掌：“因为我是你大哥。”

周九良的手拿过画笔，也拿过书籍，虽然他那双细长好看的手更多地被用来打怪通关，但那仍然是一双透露着主人良好家境和教养的“艺术品”，因此，这双手做点什么的时候，倒像是望着大理石雕像回忆野地中发生的性事，强烈的违和更让人羞赧着迷。  
孟鹤堂不想把自己的失态暴露，只好跪在床上将脑袋埋进枕头堆，他的腰际覆盖着薄薄的一层肌肉，细韧得让人着迷，周九良的手指沾染着动作带出的细密泡沫，玩笑地划过孟鹤堂的腰际直到胸口处，留下一道微凉的水痕，他两指搓捻着孟鹤堂胸口已然挺立的乳粒，锲而不舍地吻着孟鹤堂的尾椎，他的游刃有余让孟鹤堂甚至不愿意发出声音，作为长兄的尊严此刻倒是幼稚得可爱。  
“我是不是显得太会了。”周九良忍不住笑，如果孟鹤堂此刻回头，心里兴许还会觉得好受一点，周九良的笑意同样带着羞涩，他的手指重又轻轻从已然湿润的洞口伸了进去，辗转着手指带出水声：“对不起，大哥，你把我送去巴黎那会儿，还没有什么自我约束能力。”  
孟鹤堂忍不住“嗯”了一声，周九良的指甲修剪圆润，动作又和缓，他并没有感觉到什么痛感，但那地方猛地被硬物戳刺，还是让孟鹤堂神思荡漾，他不回头，不自然地动了动腿，让周九良撸动得更方便，他声线颤抖：“你...”  
周九良的手在他性器头部顽皮地点着，故意牵拉出粘腻的细线：“你知道黄片儿有多好找吗？”孟鹤堂的身体在抖，周九良随手扯了床被单盖在他身上，手下动作得更加恶劣，他重又压在孟鹤堂身上，故意将存在感强烈的性器蹭在孟鹤堂微微发凉的大腿内侧，他咬着孟鹤堂的耳朵，手下用力，他知道孟鹤堂忍不住了，放低了声音，像是在哄小孩儿：“没事儿，被弟弟弄射了，不丢人。”

孟鹤堂被翻过面来仰躺时，已经红得像个煮熟了的螃蟹，他下意识用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，阻碍周九良凑上来亲吻，他的双腿软得像面条，早被他的王八蛋弟弟捞起来挂在了臂弯，周九良试探地轻顶着隐秘的入口，一边打量着孟鹤堂的神色：“紧张？”  
孟鹤堂瞥了他一眼，又飞快的别过脑袋去，周九良凑了上来，轻咬他的下唇：“洗澡的时候，我觉得我紧张得不会走路了。”孟鹤堂有点郁闷，手指伸进了周九良的发间轻扯：“骗人。”  
周九良的性器已经慢慢挺进了一个头部，有些涨，孟鹤堂不安地挪动着身子，被周九良的吻暂时固定，周九良补充道：“看到你，我才发现我其实可以无师自通。”

孟鹤堂觉得自己上了一条贼船，在颠簸不已的江面上疾行，周九良的动作一开始还可以说是和缓，但慢慢就变得不受控制，那里很酸，很涨，孟鹤堂咬着下嘴唇，根本不出声音，他的腰腹随着用力一下下地显露着肌肉线条，多年的训练成果在他的脑子里化成了一团浆糊，倘若给孟鹤堂一个机会逃走，他也回忆不起，应该先迈左腿，还是先出右拳。  
周九良的表情看不清楚，孟鹤堂也不敢去看，他心里忽然涌上一阵无助，这些年他总是在紧握主导权时才能有半分安心，一旦那点权力从身上剥离，便像是挖起了他的一块心病，他抽了抽鼻子，伸手去摸索周九良撑在床单上的手，他的手指轻轻勾着，竟带上了些许委屈：“疼。”  
周九良的手顷刻下意识摸上了他的腰际，他俯下了身子：“这么些年，还没好吗？”他一手撩起了伏在孟鹤堂额前的头发，吻在大哥的额头，他鼻息粗重，却忍着不再动作，他轻抚着孟鹤堂的后腰，那里早被他留下了无数吻痕：“我...我给你揉揉？”  
孟鹤堂终于看清了周九良的眼睛，他胡乱动作，将周九良的脑袋拢在他的胸前，像是这样才能生出安全感，他终于明白周九良为什么那么执着于在他腰背留下痕迹，本来么，他们原本平行的轨迹，就是被一颗穿过白焰的皮肉又打在孟鹤堂身上的子弹开始，被打乱得支离破碎，彼此纠缠。  
这么些年，腰时不时便作乱，只是方才，孟鹤堂并不是腰痛，他怔怔地抱着周九良的脖颈，不发一语，因为紧张而变得麻木的身体似乎从某个点开始逐渐融化，他好像感受到了腰际的隐隐酸软，以及已经再一次硬得发痛的性器，更难以忽视的是两人紧密相连的部位，周九良似是被孟鹤堂唬了一跳，隐隐有要后撤的意味，孟鹤堂心里清楚，黄片儿没教他怎么疼爱身下不知所措的大哥。  
“用力点。”孟鹤堂忽然在周九良耳边呢喃，他努力张开了双腿，执意要求：“用力。”周九良并没有动，他的手不住摩挲着孟鹤堂的后腰，甚至想要退出：“你腰不好。”  
“我想要。”孟鹤堂咬住了嘴唇，他忍着羞耻，青涩地挪动着身体，试图主动，但没做两下就又躺回了床上，他的手心有汗，被周九良发热的皮肤蒸干，他摸索着，抬起了周九良的脸颊与他接吻：“九良。”

反应过来时，初生的弯月已经不动声色地挪到了中天。  
这条床单，周九良甚至有点不好意思丢给保洁去洗，他随手扯下丢在一边，又从周游房间的储物柜中找了条新的，马马虎虎地铺在床上。孟鹤堂正蜷在沙发一角，他有些昏昏欲睡，本来时间就已经很晚了，早过了他平日辗转反侧的时间。  
后面还是湿润的，孟鹤堂甚至感觉，还有黏糊糊的东西慢慢从身体里面流出来，他夹着腿，轻哼了一声，立马被凑上来的周九良抱了满怀。  
“没够了？”周九良的手摸索到了他身后，浅浅试探，他轻笑着去吻孟鹤堂的嘴角：“不累吗？”孟鹤堂没力气挣扎，不过他已经掌握了有效拒绝的方法，他皱了皱眉，周九良立刻收了手，他不无紧张地问道：“难受？”  
孟鹤堂嗓子微哑，迷迷糊糊地半闭着眼睛，他伸手去扯周九良的头发，还没扯到，就被周九良握在了手心：“都是跟黄片儿学的？”  
床上，沙发上，前面，后面，包括得寸进尺的劲头和说停就停的谨慎。  
周九良事后简直是个天使，半点没有了耍流氓的劲头，他脸上发红：“我随口一说的。”孟鹤堂打量着他，似笑非笑，周九良面子上挂不住，补充道：“我...我怕你以为我有过。”  
恋爱中的人智商果然不怎么高，孟鹤堂笑了一下，故意逗他：“有过吗？”  
周九良楞了一下，结结巴巴地提高了音量：“怎...怎么可能！我就连...第一次那什么都没想过别人。”孟鹤堂脑子不怎么清醒，耗尽了体力之后就像个没装好电池的玩偶，他伏在周九良胳膊上：“哪什么？”  
周九良懒得跟他废话，直接堵上了他嘴，孟鹤堂闭着眼睛任人宰割，他困极了，心里想着，似乎还应该再去洗个澡，但困得不愿意起身，他感觉周九良在他耳朵上磨牙，小崽子的语气听起来又爱又恨：“全都是你的了，孟鹤堂，你还不满足。”  
没大没小。  
“你怎么...”孟鹤堂揪住了他的头发，再吻上去：“又叫我名字。”

“就这样？”红绯纤细的手指捏着一个锤纹杯，满脸不可思议地看着白焰，白焰无奈地看着她郁闷的样子，竟忍不住笑了：“你要我去听壁角么？”  
红绯饮了一口酒，抿着嘴唇思索了半刻，把杯子放回了桌上：“可是，你说的玄之又玄，完全是空穴来风。”  
就凭周游先生收到一束花之后当晚便高烧不退，最终无奈养病一周这种事，好像没办法证明周游和周航之间有了一些其他的进展，朱红绯保养得宜的指尖轻叩桌面：“收到花以后，周先生说了什么，小少爷又做了什么，你要是告诉我这些，我兴许还能信。”  
白焰只是看着她笑，好半晌摇了摇头：“他们什么都没说，分乘两辆车回了宅子，随后便吃饭，入睡，第二天晨起，保姆告诉我，先生发了高热。”朱红绯的目光在白焰脸上停顿，带着好奇和探寻，过了一会儿，她似乎回过味来，噗嗤一声笑了，她伏在桌面上，笑得一抖一抖：“竟然是两个愣头青？”

如果让晕乎乎躺在床上的孟鹤堂和趴在床边内疚的周九良知道这对八卦鸳鸯的小九九，白焰和红绯大概要双双失业了。  
孟鹤堂早就退烧了，只不过躺了两天，浑身没力气，他的午睡时间也从三十分钟无限延长到了几个小时，周九良打量着他的脸色，轻轻叹了口气，伸手在他鼻尖摩挲。说句实话，歇了这几天，孟鹤堂的脸色看起来反倒好了不少，他半梦半醒间翻了个身，正冲周九良这个方向，周九良不错眼地打量着他，凑上去亲了他一下。

如果孟鹤堂一直不用工作，能安安心心地待在家里，他会更漂亮吧，周九良的视线从他睡红了的脸颊游移到嘴唇，他心里的歉疚像面团儿放在暖气上，越发越大，孟鹤堂像他摘下来的一支白玫瑰，虽然插在精致昂贵的花瓶里，不必再受风霜摧残，但也正是因为周九良按捺不住的触碰和独占，他才会偶尔蔫头耷脑，甚至生出伤痕。  
“大哥...”周九良晃了晃孟鹤堂的手臂，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，有点懵的眼神粘滞在他脸上，睡意朦胧：“嗯？”周九良托着下巴，似乎有些不安：“你以后...会后悔吗？”  
孟鹤堂好像完全没睡醒，又好像在深思熟虑，周九良看着他的眼睫缓缓眨动，却怎么也不聚焦，孟鹤堂迷迷瞪瞪的样子呆得很，在周九良的记忆中，大哥从来没有过这样的时候。  
周九良印象中的周游似乎总是冷静的，坚强的，他没见过周游露怯，也不敢想象周游会在他身下隐忍羞涩，而似乎也正是因为他，冷静坚强的周游才慢慢变成了面前会胆怯，会暴露出脆弱颈子供他磨牙的孟鹤堂。  
他是孟鹤堂。

“困。”孟鹤堂轻哼了一声，翻身把脸颊埋在枕头里，他的睫毛与碎发纠缠在了一起，却没遮住他眨巴眨巴的眼睛，好半晌，他伸手捏住了周九良的鼻子，像小孩子在恶作剧。  
“我从不后悔。”孟鹤堂笑了一声，松开了手。


	21. Chapter 21

床头柜上放着一个被削成了立方体的苹果，残缺不堪的果皮和已经开始氧化的果肉构成了一个后现代主义艺术品，孟鹤堂看了一眼这枚出自小少爷之手的艺术品，又将视线转移到正用叉子在佣人送来的果盘中挑选的小少爷身上，微不可查地叹了口气。  
“啊——”周九良用叉子叉起一块儿水果送到孟鹤堂嘴边：“张嘴。”孟鹤堂抿了一下嘴唇，乖乖张嘴吃下，他嚼着水果，有点无奈：“我是病了，不是没法自理了。”周九良已然准备好了下一块儿，他耸了一下肩：“可是我就想照顾你啊。”  
小少爷的照顾，是削了二十分钟苹果发现削掉的果肉比剩下的还多，最终气急败坏地让保姆送盘水果进来，再亲自喂给大哥吃。

孟鹤堂有点想笑，但是十分受用，他歪在靠枕上，张嘴吃下周九良喂的水果：“学校呢？”  
周九良面不改色：“逃课。”孟鹤堂伸手去捏他的脸颊：“我要是病一个月，你就要被开除了，到时候，还要我腆着脸去找你的校长，求他再给你一次机会。”周九良完全不以为然：“不上就不上，我直接去公司帮你。”  
是每天带一束鲜花来让众人侧目的那种帮呢，还是不由分说把总裁扯进休息室不许他继续工作的帮呢，孟鹤堂吃着水果，不知想到了什么，脸颊变得有点红，他咽下了一口苹果，小声说：“你还是去上学吧。”

一盘水果还未喂完，周九良的手机忽然震动了起来，他瞥了一眼来电显示，直接大大咧咧地开了免提：“喂？嘛呢？”对面安静了几秒，忽然传来了一阵抽泣声，孟鹤堂和周九良交换了一下眼神，周九良直接把手机拿起，将屏幕在孟鹤堂面前亮了一下。  
是秦霄贤。  
“怎么了？”周九良停下了手上的动作，询问电话那头：“哭什么，挨欺负了？”秦霄贤抽抽搭搭的，活像小时候跟着周九良做坏事，最后却被一肚子坏水的哥哥出卖到秦叔面前背锅，他狠狠吸了吸鼻涕，先拖声拖调地叫了一声哥：“哥——我，我家里，我家里把我卡停了。”  
孟鹤堂正专注地听着，猝不及防笑了出来，他急忙捂住自己的嘴巴，示意周九良继续问，周九良也有点想笑，他耐着性子继续问：“为了点啥呀。”秦霄贤哇地一声哭了出来：“我爹让我跟我对象分手。”

事情好像严重了。  
秦霄贤的家中虽也不是什么大富大贵，但生性谨慎的秦叔对这个老来子的严格管束在世家中也算是独一无二，秦霄贤出生那会儿，秦家才刚刚发迹，树敌无数，因此，秦霄贤自小就只有周九良这一个朋友，秦家严令禁止他与不清楚底细的人交往。  
至于恋爱，秦叔估计早就为他相看好了哪家知书达理的大小姐，而秦霄贤的小女朋友只是个普通家庭的女孩儿罢了，秦霄贤从一开始就不敢跟家里说，他心里也清楚，一旦说了，就是这段感情的结束。  
没想到这么快就被发现了，周九良又问了几句，这才挂了电话，孟鹤堂早就把他扔在床边的外套拿了过来示意他穿上，他温和地看着周九良：“早去早回，他要是实在缺钱，你接济两个也好。”周九良接过了外套，瞥了瞥左右，俯身在孟鹤堂嘴角亲了一口，尤不过瘾，摸着孟鹤堂的脸颊又要吻上去，孟鹤堂无奈地由着他亲，等他过够了瘾，才轻轻拍拍他的脸颊：“去吧。”

“我不在，你也不许工作。”周九良穿好了外套，不无得意地看了孟鹤堂一眼：“我会跟家里佣人说的，谁敢把电脑拿给你，我就炒了谁。”孟鹤堂托着下巴看他，早有预料：“我就知道。”  
周九良风风火火地出了门，孟鹤堂叹了口气，倚在了床头，休息了将近一个礼拜，他被周九良管得死死的，白焰几次想进来汇报工作，都被周九良闭门谢客，没办法，孟鹤堂只好把公司的事临时交给白焰处理。  
床头放着几本书，这就是孟鹤堂这几日的消遣，他随手摸起一本翻到书签处，打算继续往下看。  
房门被轻轻敲响了，佣人轻声通报：“先生，外面有客探望，说是您的朋友。”  
会是谁？孟鹤堂有点意外，把书放回原处：“没问题就带进来。”

朱云峰下了车，在守卫的目光中痞里痞气地点燃了一支烟，他看了一眼逐渐消失在视野中的那辆车子，随口问道：“你家小少爷出门了？”  
正检查他周身上下的佣人并不回答他的问题，只是熟练地检查那些可能藏有武器的位置，礼节性地客套：“先生，请您理解，宅中规矩。”  
朱云峰随手点了点烟灰，哼笑了一声：“理解，理解，高门大户嘛。”  
庭院中极为安静，朱云峰跟着引路的佣人，一路穿过中庭，到了一处小院落的正厅，朱云峰长长地吸了一口手中的香烟，刻意地将烟蒂扔在脚下踩熄，佣人的神色并无变化，朱云峰笑了一下，推开了虚掩着的门。

孟鹤堂似乎早就料到了来者何人，他的脸色有些白，穿着一身家中便装，倒是比平时显得年轻了不少，朱云峰一屁股坐在床前的凳子上，也不等孟鹤堂招呼，叉起一块水果就塞进了嘴里：“周老板，身体怎么样？”  
孟鹤堂的神色有些耐人寻味，他的目光在朱云峰的指间停了半刻，又落在他脸上，孟鹤堂的语气仍旧是那个德行，仿佛生病也不能让他从冷淡的状态下解脱出来：“几天不见，你烟瘾大了不少。”  
朱云峰大大咧咧，好像没听出周游话中的意思，他靠在座椅背上，没个正形：“还成吧，最近忙，忙起来不就好这口嘛。”他的笑脸看起来有点儿憨，但孟鹤堂还是敏感地觉察到了一点不一样的意味，他的手上下交叠，放在被子上，十足矜持的模样：“你来有什么事？”  
朱云峰那副样子比平时要欠揍得多，孟鹤堂几乎可以肯定，他来的目的并不单纯，最近朱家相当不安分，虽然行事仍旧处处受到周家掣肘，但朱云峰的野心是司马昭之心路人皆知。果然，孟鹤堂这么一问，朱云峰脸上就露出了点儿得意的神色，他伸手拍了拍孟鹤堂的肩膀：“探病啊，还能干吗。你安心养病就是了，怎么病着还操心这么多，身体要紧啊。”  
这还像句人话，孟鹤堂冷眼看他，勾了一下嘴角，等着朱云峰的下文，果不其然，朱云峰收回了手，继续说道：“你这次病，不会又要隐退两个月吧，不过也好，隐退几个月出来，身体能好上一大截儿，挺划算的买卖。”  
孟鹤堂心里一惊，但并没有表露，他随手端过床头放着的温水喝了一口，摇了摇头，并无异样：“不，要不是九良拦着，我休息两日便可以回去工作了，有很多事情需要我处理。”  
“比如，”孟鹤堂把杯子放回了床头，露出了个微笑，坦然地与朱云峰对视：“有个项目，病前就属意交给你，一病耽搁好些日子，倒还没跟你说。”  
朱云峰的眼神中有来不及掩饰的审视和诧异，他还待重提当年的事，却不自觉跟着周游的节奏往下走，他问道：“什么项目？”孟鹤堂歪了歪脑袋：“三言两语说不清楚，城南区的那个项目，放走了是条大鱼，留下又处理不干净，我身边可用的只想到了你，具体的事项，我让白焰整理一下给你。”  
朱云峰张了张嘴，却没说出话，其实他相当不会掩饰，孟鹤堂打量着他的神色，几乎不可察地笑了一下：“怎么了？”朱云峰不自然地握了一下拳：“没事儿，城南那个项目...在你手上？”  
这个项目最近炙手可热，虽说麻烦众多盘根错节，但城区改建可是一块儿大大的肥肉，政府在这种麻烦事上往往睁一只眼闭一只眼，任由势力互相蚕食，朱云峰不是没想过分口蛋糕吃，只是苦于不知道怎么进场罢了。  
“嗯，周家来做，有些为难。”孟鹤堂的手放松了下来，手指轻轻彼此缠绕，他看着朱云峰的眼睛：“你觉得你行吗？”朱云峰仿佛就等这句话，他坐直了身子，似是难以置信，语气也失却了一开始进屋那种胜券在握的底气：“你要是能给，我尽力试试。”  
孟鹤堂长长地出了一口气，表情看起来倒有几分真诚，他伸出手与朱云峰相握：“合作愉快。”朱云峰的手心带着湿意，热气腾腾，搞得孟鹤堂有点嫌弃，但孟鹤堂仍旧没有松开手，他在心中倒数了几个数，终于，朱云峰的手紧了紧，随即松开。  
“烧饼。”朱云峰收回了手，表情不再吊儿郎当，但他这幅正经的样子反而更让孟鹤堂想笑：“和我熟的，都叫诨名。”孟鹤堂笑了一下，在被面上蹭了一下手心：“好名字。”

江湖草莽并没有那么好对付，但也比孟鹤堂想象中好对付一点儿。一点点甜头，就能换来半真不假的忠心，朱家就像一粒剧毒的海胆，有威胁，但却被一点利益固定，止步在了安全距离。  
送走了烧饼，孟鹤堂按了床头的应答铃，佣人将他的手机送了过来，他拨了白焰的电话，片刻后即被接通，电话那头有公路上的嘈杂，白焰的声音有些听不真切：“先生，我稍后便回，什么事？”  
孟鹤堂感觉身上有些没力气，他靠在床上，手脚冰凉：“朱家的事，城南的那个项目，你一点一点地给他吧。”白焰顿了一下：“可以信任？”孟鹤堂回想起方才烧饼故意的试探，心中有些烦躁：“不可以。”  
朱云峰并不蠢，只不过没有远见，他仿佛已经追查到了一些可以用来威胁到周游地位的线索，且故意前来给孟鹤堂透了个底，如果孟鹤堂没有足够的筹码控制住他，恐怕他心底那点怀疑会转化成实际行动。  
这是条会掉头咬主人的恶犬。  
孟鹤堂有些头痛，他补充道：“暂时合作，别太深。”白焰领会了他的意思，匆匆挂掉了电话。  
黄昏时分的光透进房里，有些让人心慌，孟鹤堂半倚着床头发呆，有种想要窝进周九良怀中休息片刻的冲动，但又马上被他的本能遏制，他看着窗框中即将消失的太阳发了一会儿呆，眼皮有些打架，困意朦胧间，孟鹤堂忽然笑了。  
怎么变得这么没出息。

孟鹤堂始终没有打电话来，周九良和秦霄贤面对面坐在咖啡厅中，按灭了才按亮的手机屏幕。  
秦霄贤还是一样颓废，周九良搅着面前的咖啡，耐着性子问他：“你真不要我的钱？”秦霄贤可怜巴巴地吸着鼻子：“不要。”周九良托着下巴，撇了撇嘴：“也不去我家住？”  
秦霄贤抽了两下：“我爸在你家，我不去。”周九良出了口气，提醒自己“耐心是种美德”：“我给你租个房子躲两天？”秦霄贤仍旧摇头：“我有地方住。”  
桥洞子还是公园长椅？周九良没问出口，但显然持怀疑态度，秦霄贤倔得像头牛：“我和她一起住，我不回家。”好家伙，当小白脸去了，周九良停下了手中的动作，好声好气地劝：“别闹了，你不也就和她谈了小半年嘛。”  
秦霄贤忽然抬起了头，他眼眶红红的，抿着嘴，周九良很少见他这样，不由得怔了一下，秦霄贤问道：“你也有喜欢的人吧，你没跟我说，但我感觉得到。”  
周九良迟疑了片刻，没点头，也没摇头，秦霄贤像是赌了一口气，连珠炮似的输出观点，虽然听起来有些中二，但周九良知道，他是真心的：“我喜欢她，不管谁拦我我都喜欢她，除非有一天我们不喜欢了，不然我不会放弃的。”  
周九良沉默了一会儿，若有所思，他笑了一下：“行呗。”他站起了身，掏出几张钞票放在了桌面上，秦霄贤抬头去看他，正欲拒绝，却被周九良顶了回去：“你革命成功之前，我请你的最后一顿。”  
“别赖着了，爱干嘛干嘛去吧。”周九良摆了摆手，转身出了卡座：“你把我说服了。”

车门关上，周九良随口告诉司机回家，便落下了隔音板。  
孟鹤堂好像正在睡觉，但还是接起了电话，他的声音带着鼻音，听起来懵懵懂懂，像那夜之后他在周九良怀中醒来，茫然的、无措的，却无师自通地往周九良怀里钻：“九良？”  
“我马上回去。”周九良压低了声音，像是怕打扰孟鹤堂的好梦，他自己没意识到自己好像有点温柔：“大哥，你喜不喜欢我？”孟鹤堂好像打了个哈欠，总之还是没有清醒：“喜欢。”  
“我也喜欢你，最喜欢你。”周九良笑了：“我很快就回去了。”孟鹤堂估计在电话那头点了点头，他“嗯”了一声，有点迷糊：“你吃饭了吗？”  
周九良笑了起来：“你知道我刚才说的是什么吗？”孟鹤堂锲而不舍：“吃没吃啊，天都黑了。”周九良无奈：“吃过了，和秦霄贤。”  
孟鹤堂那头有被子翻动的声音，他大概翻了个身，揉了揉眼睛准备下床：“吃过就好。”


	22. Chapter 22

朱家的大门上镶嵌了足足三十六颗镀金大门钉，远远看去，亚赛故宫。  
朱云峰的车缓缓进了车库，门廊下站岗吹水的小兄弟们晃晃悠悠围了上来。烧饼的脸色并不算好，往常，他在哪处吃了暗亏，盘算着要去打击报复的时候，差不多就是这个表情，于是小喽啰们也都警惕了起来：“饼哥，怎么了？”  
烧饼抿着嘴唇出了一会儿神，手指在下巴上摩挲了几下微微泛青的胡茬：“没怎么。”  
“是不是周老板给您脸子看了？”往常便得用的一个小青年冲动得很，颇有烧饼年轻时的风范：“他还能嘚瑟几天？等您把他家那点破事查干净了…”烧饼摆了摆手打断了他：“以后别提了。”  
众人皆是不解，前几日烧饼明明还为追查到了一点关于周游的底细而窃窃欢喜，今日提起周游，面色却凝重了不少，烧饼掏出了烟盒，立马就有有眼色的小弟上来为他点火，烧饼嘬了两口香烟，缓缓吐出：“人既然信任咱，把咱当朋友看，咱也不能太混蛋了。”  
烧饼的视线从一众人或惊讶或了然的表情上一扫而过，补充道：“这事儿先别查了，嘴紧一点。”

周九良回到家时，孟鹤堂正捧着杯茶坐在槐树下发呆，他身上披着件并不怎么厚重的针织外套，显然只是为了避免落下周九良的口实，并非为了保暖，周九良好气又好笑，三两步走过去坐在了他身边，扯了扯他的外套：“你怎么不披件塑料袋呢？”  
孟鹤堂笑了，他伸手攥住了周九良的手腕，他手心温热，并不虚弱：“我不冷，秦霄贤怎么样了？”周九良瞥了一眼不远处站着的佣人，对方瞬间会意，从中庭退了出去，周九良放心大胆地握住了孟鹤堂的手，有意无意地摩挲他手心的茧：“倔驴一个。”  
孟鹤堂饶有兴味地打量着他：“不要我们的钱，也不跟你回来？我已经把秦叔打发出去了，他现在过来也可以。”  
周九良撇了撇嘴：“不用，他有地方去。”孟鹤堂点了点头，不再追问，他换了个姿势，靠在了周九良肩膀上，手指继续在茶杯上戳戳点点，显然是有心事。他现在看不到周九良的表情，不然一定会笑出声来，小少爷露出了一副受宠若惊的神色，被大哥靠着的肩头也一瞬紧绷，好半晌，他才不自然地挪了挪身子，让大哥靠得更舒服些，小孩儿的语气中带着点窃喜：“你今天，怎么…”  
孟鹤堂不动，“嗯”了一声表示追问，于是周九良便说了下去，带着按捺不住的得意：“今天怎么这么乖啊，大哥。”  
院子里亮起了灯，孟鹤堂眯了眯眼睛，懒得追究小朋友话中的不三不四，他适应了灯光，慢慢睁开了眼睛：“明天我回去上班。”  
朱家、城南、仓储、运输，一大堆的事情堆在孟鹤堂心头，这几天的休息已经足够了，何况，他的身体一向强韧，一场小病就修养了好几天，已经算是破格。  
周九良并不怎么意外，他只是顿了一下，就“嗯”了一声，表示同意，孟鹤堂的头发蹭在他的衣服上，有些还透过衣料撩拨得他发痒，周九良咳了一声：“去吧。”  
“躺了几天，骨头都躺懒了。”孟鹤堂放下茶杯，伸了一个懒腰，略带嗔怪地回过头来，却忍不住微微闭上眼睛准备索吻：“你说，该不该赖你？”  
周九良本就心痒，被孟鹤堂一撩拨，直接吻了上去，他的吻技并没有太大的提升空间，所幸孟鹤堂也不懂得分辨吻的高超与否，他的牙齿并不温柔地欺负着孟鹤堂柔软的下唇，时不时便把他心爱着的大哥弄痛，孟鹤堂精力不济，懒得提出异议，他就这么予取予求地任人吻着，最后被周九良一把抱了起来，披着的衣服掉在了地上。  
“衣服。”孟鹤堂的脸颊仿佛有些红，也许是灯光造成的错觉，周九良不管，大步流星地进了房间。

孟鹤堂并不轻，他细韧的身体经过了数年的训练，肌肉密度显然比同体型的人大些，看着周九良气喘的样子，孟鹤堂忽然有点想笑，他伸手抚了抚周九良的脸颊，在被放到床上之后，笑着安慰没面子的小少爷：“下次我抱你。”  
这句话在床上显然是种挑衅，不顾气温微凉，周九良一把脱了身上的卫衣，露出线条流畅的膀子，扑在孟鹤堂身上：“你说什么？”  
孟鹤堂眯着眼睛，手指抚过小少爷鼓胀的手臂：“还不错。”  
烧饼说的果然没错，成熟男人都是喜欢肌肉的，周九良自得了起来，伸手便要扒孟鹤堂的衣服，孟鹤堂也不躲闪，他随便周九良在他身上鼓捣，直到周九良掏出了他衣兜里正在震动的手机。  
“白焰。”周九良看了一眼，打算把这碍事的玩意丢远，孟鹤堂却来了精神，他伸手示意周九良给他：“可能有事，急的。”  
周九良有点无奈，但他也只能把手机递了过去，毕竟周家的每一件事都有可能关系着兄弟二人的小命，他还想多和大哥过几年。  
“喂？”孟鹤堂接通了电话，手下意识在床上摸索，扯过被子盖住裸露的身体，周九良居高临下地看着他，坏心眼忽然涌上了心头。  
“先生，朱家的口风松了些。”白焰那边很安静，大概已经不在室外了，他舔了舔嘴唇正打算继续说话，周游的声音却变得有些急切：“这个不急说。”  
“您有事？”白焰问了一句，电话那头却不说话了，白焰有些疑惑，看了一眼手机屏幕，通话并没有结束：“我马上回去，到时说。”  
好半晌，孟鹤堂才简短地回答了一句，随即便匆匆挂了电话。  
家主在干什么呢？

孟鹤堂手忙脚乱地挂掉了电话，立马便去推伏在他胸口的脑袋，方才好险叫出声来，谁让这小狗崽子趁白焰说话的时候在他胸口磨牙。  
幸好及时堵住了收音口，孟鹤堂有些愠怒，却也无奈，他哼了一声，想生气又被一下不轻不重的吸吮逼得闭了嘴，他手指插在周九良发间，稍微用力扯了扯：“干嘛啊你。”  
周九良吃痛，于是更坚定了报复心，他的犬齿在最敏感的挺立处刮蹭着，扶在孟鹤堂腰肢上的手掌即刻感觉到了孟鹤堂的紧绷，他抬起了头，故意舔掉嘴角残存的涎液：“没干嘛。”  
孟鹤堂脸颊潮红，眼眶也发红，像是从前被儿时恶劣的周九良逼到无可奈何，他微微喘着，下意识并拢双腿，却被周九良分开，孟鹤堂的语气急了些：“白焰快回来了，你别…”  
周九良才不管是公是私，他的占有欲不允许孟鹤堂在和他一起做亲密的事情时提到别的男人的名字，他用力分开了孟鹤堂的双腿，故意在他大腿根印了个牙印。  
孟鹤堂的身体可真敏感，周九良满意地抚摸着孟鹤堂时而紧张时而放松的腰际，在孟鹤堂忍不住的轻哼中把他剥了个精光，孟鹤堂气结，挣扎着坐了起来，却没成想，周九良将他的性器纳入了口中，直接送了他一个深喉。  
孟鹤堂的身体重新瘫回了床上，他无奈地抬起了胳膊，挡住眼睛，仿佛这样就能缓解一点羞耻，他词不成句：“别这样，别…”  
周九良吞吐了几下，故意啧出响亮的水声，他兀自忍耐着，继续挑战孟鹤堂的底线：“你不是着急吗，这是最快的办法了。”孟鹤堂伸手去推拒他，却被他攥住了手腕，周九良重新低下头去，孟鹤堂想要抽回手，却怎么都抽不回去。  
浑身的力气好像都被周九良作弄光了，孟鹤堂张着嘴大声喘息，双腿忍不住夹紧了周九良的脑袋，周九良感觉自己好像一个被门缝夹住的核桃，忍不住更加卖力，好快点让孟鹤堂和自己得到解脱，孟鹤堂的身体猛地绷紧了，周九良松开了他的手，用手指轻轻箍住了性器的根部，抬起了头：“我就说不会很久嘛。”  
孟鹤堂满脸通红，眼睛里满是水光，他咬着嘴唇，用脚去蹬周九良的肩膀，声音也开始颤抖：“你…小王八蛋。”  
这是孟鹤堂第一次对周九良出言不逊，仿佛从前那个对桀骜幼弟言听计从，说东不敢向西的周游已经彻底留在了过去。  
周九良感觉自己胯下亦硬得发痛，他笑了一下，重新分开孟鹤堂的双腿，给了孟鹤堂最后一个深喉。

或许是因为最近饮食清淡，孟鹤堂的味道只是淡淡的，没有周九良做心理建设时想象的那样难以接受，他甚至觉得，用这点劳动换取一个缓过来以后还羞耻得不敢看他的大哥，相当划算。  
“你怎么办？”孟鹤堂一边系着扣子，一边偷瞄周九良凸起了形状的下身，他犹豫着，仿佛下了决心，停下了手中的动作，想蹲下身去。  
“你不有事儿嘛。”周九良倒有点满不在乎，他憋着一肚子欲望，并不太好受，他制止了孟鹤堂，示意他继续穿衣服：“再说吧。”

孟鹤堂只好继续系起了纽扣，他穿戴整齐，准备出门时，又回头瞄了周九良一眼，他咬了咬嘴唇，做出一副云淡风轻的样子来，实际上，周九良看到了他攥紧的拳头——他紧张得不得了。  
“等我回来。”孟鹤堂说完，欲盖弥彰地看了一眼周九良的下身，便忙不迭地关门出去了。  
周九良有点懵，硬得更疼了。

出门时，孟鹤堂后知后觉地感觉今天有点冷，他搓着手，快步走回了自己的房间，灯亮了，孟鹤堂发现，他掉在中庭的外套已经收拾得整整齐齐，放在了他的床上。  
白焰已经回来了。  
但他不在。  
孟鹤堂感觉自己脸颊发烫，他只好又关上了灯，慢吞吞地原路返回。

重新回到公司之后，孟鹤堂的生活又变得忙碌了起来，积压的事务好不容易处理得七七八八，城南改建的项目便要准备投标了。  
周九良这几日似是做了乖乖的好学生，大概是因为孟鹤堂回去工作前给了他足够多的奖励吧，这几日他很少来公司给孟鹤堂捣乱，甚至还知道托白焰给孟鹤堂准备滋补暖身的红茶。  
周游是不喜欢喝茶的，就算是喝，他也要往里面倒点鲜奶，因此，白焰将红茶端上来时，照例放了一杯鲜奶在旁边。孟鹤堂正在打电话，示意他放着就好，他站在桌前犹豫了片刻，想要将鲜奶倒进去，但最终还是没有。  
“您自己决定吧。”白焰用口型说道。  
孟鹤堂愣了一下，随即恢复了正常的神色，他笑了一下，点了点头。

白焰知道，现在的周游并不怎么享受变了味道的茶，他伪装得很好，从来不会露出异样的神色，但收掉残茶时，总会不自觉剩下很多。  
也许是周游的口味变了。  
也许不是。  
但无所谓，白焰神色如常，关上了办公室的门，进了秘书室。

投标会自然是朱家中了标，并无人为此感到意外。  
周游和朱云峰并肩走着，显得有点滑稽，大块头的人显得格外健壮，而本就纤细的周游则显得十分娇小。  
“谢了，周老板。”烧饼笑得志得意满，“尽量不丢你的人。”  
孟鹤堂只是点了点头，他扫视着路边的车子，淡淡回应道：“你要记得，这事跟周家并没有很大关系。”朱云峰自然连声道着“明白”，孟鹤堂有些心不在焉，随口问道：“去实地看过了吗？”  
朱云峰早有准备，颇为热络地叨叨了起来，他早就带着一伙人去过城南了，虽然只是草草扫了几个街区，但心里也算有了底，说起来也更有底气。  
可惜孟鹤堂的心思没在听他讲话上，他四处看着，终于瞥到了停在路边的那辆熟悉的车，他忍不住露出了个微笑，缓缓打断了朱云峰的话头：“嗯，很好。白焰会再跟你约时间的，我也要去一趟看看，接我的人到了，再会，朱总。”  
“烧饼。”朱云峰有点执拗地强调道。  
“呃，”孟鹤堂将视线挪了回来，妥协道，“…烧饼。”

朱云峰看着孟鹤堂上了那辆停在路边的车，车门关上的一瞬间，他好像看到了某个熟悉的小孩儿。  
“感情还真不错。”烧饼自言自语着，踢飞了一块小石子。

车门关上，孟鹤堂便被小孩儿抱了个满怀，周九良像小狗一样在他颈间嗅了嗅：“烟味儿。”  
孟鹤堂心里发软，他拍了拍周九良的背，带着点调侃：“你不知道？我吸烟的。”周九良东嗅一下，西嗅一下：“你抽的？那没事儿了。”  
孟鹤堂笑了出来，他捏住了周九良的下巴，小孩儿的脸颊肉软软的，手感不错，孟鹤堂看着他，满眼笑意：“没看出来，我家九良这么护短。”  
“因为我也吸。”周九良神色不变，非常淡定。  
“你敢？”孟鹤堂睁圆了眼睛，他知道的，周九良只在巴黎那会儿吸过一阵子，刚知道那会儿，他不敢跟老爷子说，只敢一个人偷偷生气。  
最近一年，周九良手指间很少能闻到烟味了。  
“你不信？”周九良的笑容忽然变得有点坏，他凑了上去，把两人的距离控制在了一寸之内：“那你闻闻。”

孟鹤堂勾起了嘴角吻了上去：“闻就闻。”


	23. Chapter 23

车子在转弯时颠簸了一下，孟鹤堂正靠着车门处看着资料，没防备地撞到了脑袋，闷哼了一声。  
“抱歉。”白焰的眼神从后视镜中飘了过来，与周游对视几秒后又移开，“这边的路况不太好。”孟鹤堂点了点头，没有答话，他将手头烧饼传真过来的那份资料放在了一边的储物箱里，视线转向了窗外。  
在周家生活了十年余，孟鹤堂的眼光似乎被养得很刁，所以，当他重新注视这片本该在记忆中鲜活如斯的土地时，却忍不住皱了皱眉。  
城南区十年来几乎未曾变过，灰暗的旧居民楼上三三两两晾晒着衣物，街头巷尾人头挨挨挤挤包围着的麻将桌大概也还是十余年前的那张，只是经过岁月的包浆，变得更加油亮发黑。  
孟鹤堂有些出神，他的手指无意识地在衣袖上搓捻着，直到被汗水浸染得潮湿的布料将他的手指勒痛。  
是自己有些失态了，孟鹤堂如梦方醒地将视线重新移回车内，猝不及防与白焰对上了眼神，又飞快移开。  
对于老板显而易见的失神，白焰并没有什么反应，他尽量稳地开着车子，随口说道：“给您准备的茶水放在储物箱了。”  
茶水还温热，热气随着杯盖的开启凝聚成了小小的水珠，浸湿了资料纸的一角。

烧饼和另一人大概已经等候多时了，看到白焰下车帮周游拉开车门，便忙不迭地迎了上来。孟鹤堂笑了笑，冲着未曾谋面过的，被烧饼称为阿琛的男人点了点头：“久仰。”  
阿琛是个看起来十分硬朗的男人，孟鹤堂与他握手时，敏感地触碰到了他虎口内侧粗糙的茧子，他仍旧笑着，瞥过烧饼的眼神，与他交换了一下神色。  
这个阿琛，是城南为数不多的地头蛇中实力最大的那个，烧饼看起来大字不识，倒是很懂射人先射马的道理，只是，他用了什么办法拉拢到这个一看就不怎么好对付的阿琛，孟鹤堂就不得而知了。  
“周总远道而来，”阿琛收回手，笑了一下，“我们城南没什么高档东西能招待的，略备酒水，先吃饭吧。”  
其实周游今天来，只不过是出个人场，城南的改建与周家并无明面上的关系，但凭周家的地位，就算烧饼与周家毫无瓜葛，他也免不了要上门求周家的方便，才能各处疏通便利。这个阿琛是摸爬滚打多年的人精，他仿佛一眼就看出了周游此人的重要性，自孟鹤堂下车始，他招待的重心便不自觉地有所偏移。  
这并不是个什么好兆头，孟鹤堂嘴上客套着，心里烦躁不已——他一向不喜这种场合，虽然应付的技术已经炉火纯青。

推杯换盏过后，事情才慢慢进入正轨，孟鹤堂此行只是压阵，此时听着阿琛跟烧饼喋喋不休关于城区风土人情的谈话，一个头两个大，他慢慢向前走着，不自觉走了神，视线落在不远处的学校门口。  
门口站着个孩子，正好奇地朝着这边望，他大概是个从体育课上溜了出来，扒着校门想要偷偷出来买冰棍的小皮猴。孟鹤堂看着他鬼精灵的样子，不知想到了什么，微微勾了勾嘴角。  
那孩子大概是被这一行人吸引了目光，直盯着孟鹤堂看，孟鹤堂亦看着他，向他微微笑了一下，扬了扬下巴，那孩子一溜烟儿地跑没了影子。  
“这学校的学生都是那些棚户区的贫民回迁过来的。”阿琛的声音将孟鹤堂从出神中拽了回来，他看向阿琛，敏感地发现他的表情似乎有些古怪，“周总看到什么了？”  
“没什么。”孟鹤堂同他对视，语气淡淡的，几人渐渐走到了更近的位置，孟鹤堂的脚步忽然顿住了，白焰跟在他身后，时刻关注着他，见他神色凝滞，便顺着他的视线看了过去。  
学校门口的布告栏显然已经在风雨飘摇中苦撑了很久很久，上面的字样早已看不清楚，一排排印着的模范生照片也已褪色。  
大概是高处不胜寒，又或许是短小破败的挡雨板只能遮蔽到布告栏的顶端，周游的神色泄露了一瞬间的杀意，在看清楚那张早在记忆中模糊的一寸照片之后。

那年的学费是母亲卖掉了家中的洗衣机才凑齐的，而此后的那些难熬的冬季，母亲的手在冰冷的水中被洗出了一个又一个皴裂的伤口，伤口露出的血色在一切褪色的记忆中，显得尤为鲜活。  
她的儿子很争气，这个孩子过早地理解了母亲和生活的不易，因此便显得格外成熟。  
他不安而羞涩地搓捻着双手，向母亲索要了拍照宣传的费用，从而被学校拍下了一张极其完美的优秀生宣传照片，挂在了校门口的布告栏最顶层。  
母亲的欣慰，拍照时有风拂过脸颊微微的痒，第一次看到自己的名字跃上枝头，看到未来的、生的希望的那一刻的感触一瞬涌上心头。  
而此刻，孟鹤堂的心里没有怀念。  
他只有片刻的怔愣，神色随后便恢复如常，他看向了愣在原地的烧饼，他似乎想要表现得茫然无知，但他真的不太会掩饰，这场精心设置的网，大概并不是由阿琛独自编制。  
烧饼张着嘴，似乎想解释什么，却在周游似笑非笑的眼神中败下阵来，他胡乱挥了挥手，借口生硬：“都这么破的东西了，影响市容，那个谁，弄干净去。”  
他身边跟着两三随从，只是，他们似乎还在偷眼观瞧着面前的这场极其荒诞的巧合，孟鹤堂感觉到了他们若有所悟的打量，他深吸了一口气。  
“不劳动您的人了。”身旁有人经过，孟鹤堂看到了白焰的背影，他三两步上前扯了布告栏上脆弱的纸张，随手折叠之后，丢进了垃圾箱。  
他的视线还是平静的，他深深看了孟鹤堂一眼，站回到了他侧后方一个身位的位置。

车内的两人久久无话。  
周游的手机一直在响，但他没有去看，他捧着那杯已经冷下来的茶，靠在椅背上，似是疲惫极了。  
车外熟悉又陌生的风景染上了暮色，孟鹤堂清了一下嗓子，开口只吐出了一个音节，才发现自己声音嘶哑。  
白焰没有回头，甚至没有通过后视镜看他，他的样子一如既往，声音也无太多起伏：“先生，茶冷了，回家再续吧。”  
他把“回家”两字咬得极重，孟鹤堂看着他，思索片刻，点了点头。

周九良今天的课很满，直到黄昏，他才背起那几本基本全新的书，吊儿郎当地出了校门，他低头编辑了一条微信发给了孟鹤堂，让他不必等自己吃饭，等了一会儿，却并没有收到回复。  
于是他又补了一条语音发过去，小少爷不自觉地勾起了嘴角，笑得有点坏：“我晚上回去，不用等我吃饭，但要…等我睡觉。”  
他的大哥今天去了城南，大概在忙，周九良上了接送他的车，点到了另一个聊天界面，他翘着二郎腿靠在后座中间的扶手上，十足纨绔地发着语音：“爷们儿干嘛呢？今天我哥忙，我有空，过去看看你。”  
秦霄贤显然不像孟鹤堂一样忙碌，他的回复马上就发了过来：“过来呗，我请你吃饭。”

小少爷不在家，所以厨师准备的菜式都是周游喜欢的，白焰站在桌旁，看着被放在桌上的一盘香橙酿翅皱眉，孟鹤堂并没有表现出什么异样，他捡起了筷子，轻点盘子边缘将筷子对齐，便夹了一块带甜味的鸡翅到碗里。  
只是他实在不想吃。  
他拿着筷子犹豫的样子落在白焰的眼里，于是白焰果断地僭越了，他伸手抽出孟鹤堂手中的筷子放在了桌上。  
孟鹤堂没有回应，只是抬头看了他一眼，白焰看到周游的手机屏幕亮了起来，又很快暗了下去，他坐在了孟鹤堂对面。  
“事情是从城南出的，那块地方鱼龙混杂。”白焰思索片刻，“我有七成把握不被人查到。”  
阿琛身边的人手并不出众，白焰虽未领教过，但曾耳闻，他看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，语气淡淡的，同往常一样，像是在通知孟鹤堂下午茶的点心种类：“只要您一句话。”

孟鹤堂看着他，忽地笑了笑，他的神色依旧很平静，一贯如此：“这样做没什么意义。”白焰的眼神十分坦然：“有，及时止损。”  
孟鹤堂不再笑了，他把亮起的手机屏幕按灭，认真看着白焰：“这并不能为周家及时止损。”  
白焰没有犹豫，他站起了身：“那就当是为您。”

秦霄贤从家里跑出去已经半月有余，周九良的车子停在了路边，他下了车，径直走进了一家咖啡店。  
秦霄贤正在忙碌，听到他进门的动静，只是抬头笑了笑，他身上穿着制服，围裙系带一勒更显得瘦瘦巴巴，周九良装不认识他，到吧台点单：“你家最招牌的咖啡，来一杯。”  
吧台的小姑娘笑了笑，在收银台上点了几个键钮，小声说：“你真喝呀，他做雷蒙德还时不时出错呢。”周九良付了钱，坐在了吧台附近：“那你盯着他好好做，错了揍他。”  
小姑娘应声而去，透过操作间的玻璃，周九良看到秦霄贤故意把手上沾着的奶泡蹭在了小姑娘的鼻尖。  
啧，周九良赶紧移开了视线。

秦霄贤的手艺只能算马马虎虎，周九良喝着咖啡，看坐在对面的秦霄贤仍旧控制不住往收银台那儿瞟，忍不住促狭他：“要不我走？”  
秦霄贤有点不好意思：“别啊，晚上请你吃饭。”周九良瞥到他手腕上空荡荡的，原先这位少爷最爱显摆的就是他那些价值不菲的表，秦霄贤注意到他的目光，嘿嘿笑着：“放起来了，不想戴。”  
周九良笑了一下：“你和你爹真是一个脾气。”秦叔仍旧日日在家里当差，周九良偶尔会旁敲侧击一下他的态度，但老头就只是装糊涂，好像他压根儿没有一个跑丢了的儿子。  
“我大哥帮你说过话，”周九良喝了一口咖啡，有点嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，“齁甜。你爹不明确表态，我大哥也没办法。”  
秦霄贤“嗯”了一声：“谢谢大哥。”周九良心里忽然有一丝酸溜溜的，他啧了一声：“你自个儿不是有大哥吗？”  
秦霄贤没听出他的弦外之音，很老实地回答道：“这边离朱家的地盘很近，我大哥的手伸不到这里来，他找过我，但我没见。”  
周九良又端起了杯子，叹了口气：“一家子都倔。”秦霄贤一笑还是一副不谙世事的样子，眼睛弯弯的：“你嫌甜还喝。”

白焰没有开周家的车，停云楼的停车场中有辆很少被人挪动的牧马人，那是白焰偶尔外出做事时开的座驾，这是辆套牌车，不好查，且做了大量的改装。  
白焰检查了一下堪比手掌那么厚的防弹玻璃，确定自己能全身而退，红绯披着一件皮草外套，站在他身边，默默地看着他动作，她叹了一口气：“这件事不好应付。”  
只是一下午时间，停云楼里的姑娘在做事时就已经听到了周家的风言风语，防人之口甚于防川，白焰千里走单骑杀光目睹这件事的人，也是无济于事，对方有备而来，已经铺开了消息。  
“我知道。”白焰将车窗按了上去，回头紧了紧红绯的外套，“但我得去。”  
朱红绯笑了笑，眉眼在昏暗的灯光下显得妩媚不已：“好，等你回来。”

牧马人的机箱被改装过，在黑夜中如同无声鬼魅，白焰开车去了城南。

秦霄贤现在请不起太贵的东西，周九良饶有兴味地和秦霄贤以及他的小女朋友走进了路边的一家麻辣香锅，天色已晚，店里生意并不怎么好，只零零散散坐着几桌。  
周九良几乎没吃过路边摊，没成想惊为天人，就着吃了一整碗饭之后，又去添了一碗，瘦巴巴不爱吃饭的秦少爷倒很能理解他——当初他第一次吃这玩意儿的时候，也撑得扶墙往外走。  
不知道该说这两个少爷吃过见过，还是孤陋寡闻。

周九良盛饭回来，随手按亮手机看了一眼，夹菜的手竟然停了下来，他“啧”了一声，放下了筷子，专心地拿起了手机。  
秦霄贤看着稀奇，托着下巴问他：“你不吃了？”  
周九良的手指飞快打着字，打了半天又停下，随手拨通了一个电话。三人就这么大眼瞪小眼地互相看着，直到一分钟之后，通话自动挂断。  
周九良的神色混合了一丝丝担忧，以及将“我要生气了”写在脸上的故作声势，他又播了一遍，讲电话放在耳边，秦霄贤与女朋友对视一眼，小声问道：“怎么了？”  
电话还是没有人接。  
周九良有点气急败坏地重拨了一个号码，这次对面很快接了起来，白焰的声音还是老样子，没什么情绪起伏：“少爷，有事吗？”  
周九良看了看对面坐着的两人，有点不好意思，小声问道：“他人呢？他，他不接我电话。”  
白焰顿了顿，回答道：“周…先生，在车上睡着了。”  
周九良松了一口气：“哦，让他睡吧，别叫他。”说着，周九良的神色柔和了一些：“今天他很忙吧。”

秦霄贤和他的小姑娘大眼瞪小眼，小姑娘招了招手，示意秦霄贤附耳过来：“是周哥女朋友吗？”  
秦霄贤点了点头，又摇摇头：“好像是…他大哥？”

挂掉电话，白焰紧攥着手机的手松了下来，他不太擅长撒谎，但也不得不与小少爷周旋。  
绝不能让小少爷知道这件事。  
白焰握着方向盘的手紧了紧，脚下将油门踩得更紧，他必须在今晚将事情了结。

无论是为了谁。


	24. Chapter 24

天从窗边一点点暗了下来，房间里始终没有开灯。  
孟鹤堂靠在沙发上，冷眼看着放在一边的手机屏幕明明灭灭，有许多人想必已经得到了消息，此时巴巴来找周游求证真假。  
孟鹤堂身心俱疲，但头脑仍旧保持着清醒，他知道，他不能回应。

回忆就像是一个沼泽，一只脚踏进去，便会在挣扎中越陷越深，孟鹤堂紧皱着眉，逼迫自己不去想那些本该被自己忘却的往事，但无济于事。  
他动了动有些僵硬的身体，光脚站在了地板上。他的夜视能力很强，没有丝毫磕碰地走到了书桌旁，他蹲下了身子，轻车熟路地从书桌下的暗格中取出了一个小小的保险箱。  
黑暗中，他并看不清楚保险箱里的内容物，但他不能再清楚了，他伸手抽出了一张布满褶皱的老照片。  
那是他的母亲。  
孟鹤堂并没有看，他蹲着身子，将小保险箱和照片护在了自己的胸口。  
鼻尖萦绕着淡淡的花香味，一小片干枯了的花瓣从孟鹤堂的怀中溜了出去，掉在了地上，又被孟鹤堂小心翼翼地拈起，同照片一起，放回了保险箱中。  
这是他的财产，他所有的财产。

门外传来了轻微的脚步声，随后门被小心翼翼地叩响，佣人的声音有些迟疑：“大少爷，您在吗？董事会的电话，说是请您务必接听。”  
孟鹤堂深吸了一口气，站了起来：“进来吧。”

告别了秦霄贤，周九良找了个显眼的路口站定，等着司机根据他的定位来接他回家，他摸出手机又看了一眼，孟鹤堂还是没有回复他的消息，他不禁笑了一下，小声嘟囔：“瞌睡鬼。”  
街上此时正是热闹的时候，周九良百无聊赖地看着霓虹灯，忽然想起多年前曾无聊逛过的巴黎街头，那时候的他不知为何忽然想起了孟鹤堂，紧接着，暴躁的小朋友连声叫着晦气，夸张得像是一出话剧。  
现在想起来，自己那时候大概是真的很想他。  
周九良揣着裤兜，吊儿郎当，不熟悉的人看到他这模样，大概会离这个纨绔子弟越远越好，但要是离的稍微近一点，就会听到他正冲着听筒小声念叨着“大哥”。  
语气软绵绵像是云朵，让人不禁好奇，他的大哥到底是何方神圣，竟也镇得住这么个孙悟空。

车子从街角驶了过来，周九良把语音消息发出去，随后将手机揣回了兜，司机从驾驶座开门下来，正要为他打开车门，却被他拦了一下：“等等。”  
他看到街对面有辆熟悉的车，大切诺基，一副不羁的做派。从车上下来的，满脸凝重的壮汉，不是朱云峰又是谁？  
他四下里看了看，恰与周九良对上了视线，周九良正欲抬手打招呼，朱云峰却露出了惊诧的神色，像是做亏心事被人当场抓了包。  
周九良抬起了一半的手默默收了回去，他心里有些纳闷，紧盯着站在原地的烧饼，有些迟疑要不要过去。

“所以呢？”孟鹤堂坐在沙发上，托着下巴将电话听筒扣在侧脸上，他的神色与语气都与平时一般无二，电话对面的人的气势便不自觉矮了三分：“周总，您总要，给董事会一点解释吧？”  
孟鹤堂沉默了片刻——他常用的话术技巧，对付难搞的老头子们，他自有一番经验，对面果然沉不住气，补充道：“现在大家都收到了消息，人心不稳啊。”  
“大家？”孟鹤堂倚在了靠背上，轻轻捏着自己的鼻梁，“所有人收到同样的，不知出处的消息，所以就来找周家要个解释，你不觉得这是在浪费双方的时间吗？”  
“何况，同时收到同样的消息，本就可疑。”孟鹤堂依旧冷淡，他搓捻着手指，等着对面的答复，总不过还是那一套，死缠烂打地要求周游出席董事会，对股权股金受到的负面影响做出补偿。  
这样的生活已经过了很多年了，孟鹤堂凝视着某个点出神，心里竟涌起一种不真实感。  
这样的生活，到底是怎么过了这么多年？

牧马人在一家酒吧后巷停了下来。  
白焰扣上了一顶帽子，随手紧了紧腰间的皮扣，分量不轻的武装带坠得他腰部肌肉有些酸胀。  
他打眼观察了一下附近的监控位置，打开车门下了车。

在这个位置好像听不到酒吧中的情形如何，白焰步子很大，寂静无声，在黑夜中取人性命是他的特长。根据线报，阿琛大概会出现在这里，城南有许多不能见光的产业，交易场所也不外乎这种地方。  
如果这件事是刻意安排，阿琛要与建安市的情报网交易，只能是在这家酒吧。

心跳的声音在夜里格外清晰，即将出手时的那种血脉贲张已经不算陌生，白焰做足了准备，伸手拧开了酒吧后门。  
第一眼看到的，是一具白日里才见过的，阿琛身边跟着的小弟的尸体。  
酒吧还未被处理干净，但这里显然才遭遇过一场浩劫。

白焰怔愣了一下，暗叫不好，马上回身奔向了停在不远处的车。

“你找我大哥？”周九良看着朱云峰这幅样子，心里有些怀疑，“他白天才去了城南，有什么事不能明天说？”  
朱云峰双眼发红，衣裳也有些凌乱，他虽一向不着四六，但在周九良面前却还未像现在这样狼狈过，他有点结巴，且目光闪躲：“是有点事，唐突上门不方便，跟你一起回去，坐坐就走。”  
周九良沉默了片刻，无端生出了些戒备，他后退了一步：“你是不是做了对不起我大哥的事情？”

烧饼的眼神依旧闪烁，但他直视着周九良的眼睛，果断回答：“没有。”

挂掉了电话，房间里终于重归安静，孟鹤堂感觉自己被从头上抽成了真空，他从未有过如此疲惫的时候，就好像在沙漠中跋涉了很久很久，在边界处又遇上了一座山峰。  
他歪在沙发上，摸过了旁边的手机，手机的电量经过了消息轰炸已经所剩不多，孟鹤堂急切地翻找着消息，他茫然地紧张着，手指甚至都抖了起来——在看到周九良的未读消息之前，他并不知道自己到底在找什么。  
他找到了一根救命稻草，慢慢将手机移到了耳边，周九良的声音黏糊糊的，像在撒娇似的埋怨孟鹤堂为什么不接他的电话，也不回他的消息，他明明什么都没说，但孟鹤堂就是知道他的小爱人想表达什么。  
他们之间所有的牵系，禁忌的、温暖的、彼此伤害又彼此原谅的，都是从这么一个称谓开始。  
“大哥。”  
周九良在他的身边时，他才是孟鹤堂。

白焰将车开得飞快，手机放在仪表盘上，电话那头杂音严重，随后慢慢安静了下来，红绯的声音有些焦急：“查到朱云峰身边的人有调动，去了城南，现在大约已经回去了。”  
白焰追问：“什么时候？”朱红绯停顿了一会儿，继续说道：“大约是你来开车那会儿，他们已经到那儿去了，按差不多的速度算，现在刚好在市区。”  
朱红绯好像跟什么人说了句话，她的声音陡然提高：“你确定？”白焰皱起了眉，朱红绯即刻将新消息传达了过来：“刚刚小少爷的司机发来了定位提醒，他在…朱家的地盘附近的位置。”  
白焰的呼吸一滞，随即挂断了电话。

孟鹤堂从未如此渴望过一个拥抱，他攥着手机，总感觉自己似乎有些魔怔，周九良明明说了，他今天会晚些回来，身边也跟着白焰训练过的司机保护，可是孟鹤堂心里总有一种即将失去的感觉，扰得他心神不宁。  
也许是他曾经失去过太多东西了，导致他无法相信一样东西不会被失去，他犹豫着，要不要给周九良打个电话，但又怕在周九良面前暴露出脆弱。  
这件事情与周九良完全无关。  
事情最坏，也不会坏到周九良身上去，孟鹤堂甚至微微笑了一下，他的小少爷现在长大许多了，就算让他即刻接过自己手上的责任，他也不会像自己当年那样惊惶。  
正在出神时，白焰的电话拨了过来，孟鹤堂耳朵尖，似乎听到了门外不远有大排量汽车的发动机轰鸣声，周家的车没有这类招眼的车型，大概是外人路过。  
孟鹤堂接通了电话，顷刻之后，他踉踉跄跄地冲了出去。

这附近几乎没有人住，但朱云峰的人还是谨慎地封住了街道两头。  
周家门前往常只有两三灯火，现在却是亮如白昼，周九良刻意地与朱云峰保持着距离，他已经意识到了某些事情不对：“找我哥，不用这么大阵仗吧？”  
朱云峰的神色有些异样，带着些烦躁与显而易见的愧意，他从车上下来站定，试探着问道：“你去叫门？”  
周九良抱着膀子看他，似笑非笑：“我回我家，还要叫门？你是客人，你叫。”朱云峰又些理亏：“我叫不开。”  
周九良没再说话，两人就这么各怀心事地在周家门前对峙着，朱云峰似是下了决心，刚要上前，却敏感地听到了门内有上拴的声音，他飞快地闪身避开了一发子弹，狼狈不堪地滚了浑身土灰。  
没有人见过周游这幅样子，厚重的门扇顷刻大开，周游如同罗刹，抬手便射，半分犹豫都没有，他对着切诺基射空了一个弹夹，直到看到吓了一跳的周九良躲在门廊墙角。

“过来。”孟鹤堂的声音有些颤抖，他手下毫不犹豫地重新上了一个弹夹，在周九良站到他身后时稳稳地对准了切诺基的油箱。  
周九良听到他的大哥在呼哧呼哧地喘，枪声还未散尽，周九良的耳朵里只有耳鸣声，和孟鹤堂剧烈的喘息和心跳，他忍不住拉住了孟鹤堂紧攥成拳的另一只手：“大哥，你怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂没有回答他，只是任由他牵着，他死死盯着车后不敢动弹的朱云峰：“你错过了杀我的最好机会。”

的确，街上回响着的只有孟鹤堂情急之下发泄似的枪声，朱云峰的人甚至连枪都没开，一个比一个躲得远。  
“嘶——”朱云峰的声音从车后传来，周游一枪擦过了他的小腿，他站不起来，因为疼痛而又些气急败坏：“怎么一扯上你弟弟你跟疯了一样。”  
周九良愣了一下，虽然现在的场合不太合适，但他还是有点想笑，朱云峰一边抽冷气，一边断断续续地骂着街：“我就怕你上来就给我一枪，犹豫了好半天才拉上你弟弟，操，今天被这个坑了被那个坑。”  
孟鹤堂的手在微微颤抖，朱云峰从玻璃缝隙里瞥了他一眼，知道他暂时不会开枪，便打开了话匣子：“我不能把责任全推掉，但不是我的主意，是，我查过，我也知道得八九不离十，但你把我当兄弟，我就决定替你瞒着。”  
好半晌，孟鹤堂才笑了一下：“瞒着？”  
朱云峰嘴笨，骂了半天也没说出个所以然，所以他干脆谈起了条件：“你先别开枪，我给你看个东西，我知道这事儿我混蛋了，所以干脆混蛋到底，信不信我，你自己决定。”  
孟鹤堂没有回答，他的枪口稳稳地对着慢慢扶着车站起来的烧饼，烧饼满脸倒楣相，灰头土脸地挪到了车后，气急败坏地掀开了切诺基的后备箱。  
他臂力惊人，随手将后备箱中的东西惯到了地上。  
孟鹤堂下意识挡在了周九良面前：“闭上眼睛。”  
那是个被打成了血葫芦的人，已经奄奄一息。孟鹤堂眯着眼睛，视线从半死不活的阿琛转移到半死不活的朱云峰：“我低估你了，想必，他也低估你了，黑吃黑吃黑，高。”  
朱云峰气得踹了一脚地上的人：“儿子贪多嚼不烂，老子背锅。”  
地上躺着的人没了声息，烧饼情急之下，掏出枪对准了阿琛的脑门，他看着孟鹤堂，带着点恳切：“我没动你兄弟，没还手，刚刚你要一枪打死我算我倒霉，够意思了吧。”  
孟鹤堂纹丝不动，朱云峰开了保险栓，对准了阿琛的脑门，朱云峰并不英俊，沾染着煞气，笑起来有些凶悍可怖，他正要开枪，孟鹤堂却开口了：“别在九良面前杀人。”

朱云峰的人马火速把血迹斑斑一片狼藉的门厅收拾了个干净，自食其果的倒霉烧饼当然不会即刻重获周家的信任，也只好自认倒霉地撕了小弟一件衣服，结结实实捆在了受伤的腿上。  
至于正准备撤走时又撞上了全副武装的白焰，差点被开一身的血窟窿，那就真的只能算朱云峰今天倒霉了。

深夜中似乎还回荡着若有若无的枪械声，也许是周九良被射击声震出的耳鸣还没好。周九良听他们打了半天的哑迷，早就急得抓耳挠腮，他舍不得逼问孟鹤堂，便揪住了刚处理完事情的白焰：“到底怎么回事。”  
白焰亦是满脸疲惫，他不敢让小少爷知道周游的身份问题，只能顾左右而言他：“生意...上的问题。”周九良撇了撇嘴：“骗小孩儿呢？”  
白焰结结巴巴，不知道怎么回答，孟鹤堂一直站在一边，此时才发话：“他知道。”  
白焰愣了一下，他看了一眼小少爷，又转向孟鹤堂，忽然觉得心眼明亮——也许，小少爷年幼时的陡然叛逆，青年时的意外乖顺，都与这个在今天被传得满城风雨的身份有关。  
“姓朱的怎么得罪我大哥了？”周九良还待追问，孟鹤堂却让白焰退了下去，中庭里只剩下了兄弟二人。

“大哥。”周九良小声试探着，偷窥孟鹤堂的神色，他方才被与平时截然不同的孟鹤堂吓了一跳，原来关系到自己的安危时，孟鹤堂真的会变得不顾一切。  
孟鹤堂的神色带着劫后余生与失而复得的释然，周九良轻轻拉过他的手，接过了他手中的枪，却被坠了一下，原来那么重。  
下一秒，孟鹤堂便抱住了他，孟鹤堂似乎用了全力，手臂环着周九良的肩颈，将他箍在怀里动弹不得，他不住地磨蹭着周九良的皮肤，两人似是久别重逢一般紧紧相拥着。周九良没有挣扎，他环着孟鹤堂的腰，轻吻着他耳边的碎发，他能感觉到孟鹤堂的身体在他怀里一点点放松，这简直不像一个拥抱，漫长而复杂得像是一场救赎。  
“叫我。”孟鹤堂的声音一开始只是微哑颤抖，他紧了紧手臂，将脸颊埋在周九良脖颈，紧接着，他的声音带上了一点哽咽，“九良，叫我。”

周九良知道，也许有什么东西会不一样了。  
他轻轻抚着大哥的后背，像是在安抚走丢后被人千辛万苦找回的孩童，他捏了捏孟鹤堂的后颈：“大哥。”  
“有我在呢，大哥。”周九良感觉到有什么东西落在了他的脖颈上，温热的。


End file.
